The Red Asari
by AmericanHind
Summary: The war is over for Liara and Shepard. They take everything about civilian life in stride but soon the most recent member of the Normandy clan comes barreling into their lives. Rated M for Sexual content, violence, and language. Beta read by Goldenpath, Mass effect belongs to Bioware, Part one of the Red Asari Series.
1. Chapter 1

Liara looked forlornly out the window of the house on Thessia that she shared with her bondmate, the famous Claire Shepard. Blinking back tears, she walked back over to her dying bondmate of two years. It had been almost three years since Claire had destroyed the Reapers. After she had been dug out of the debris on the Citadel, Claire spent 4 months in a coma before finally coming to. It was another two months until she was discharged from the hospital. The first thing Shepard did after being released was to propose to Liara, and they were bonded a month later. It had been a quiet affair on Earth in a place called Austria. It had been one of the most beautiful places Liara had ever seen. They spent their honeymoon traveling Earth. Soon after, Shepard left the Alliance. The next two years were the best of Liara's life. Now, it all seemed to be coming to an end.

Just as they had been talking about those "little blue children," Shepard became horribly ill. Claire couldn't move except to go to the bathroom and had a terrible fever. She had horrible nightmares of Liara dying in Harbinger's beam and of the Reaper War. Miranda had come to their secluded home and tried everything she could to cure Claire. She told Liara that she didn't know what was wrong. It seemed like there was nothing that could be done.

Doctors had come to help, but the best they could do was try and keep the fever down. It tore Liara up to see her like this. Liara scoured her Shadow Broker network, looking for the best doctors in the galaxy. None had been able to help her.

Approaching the bed she sat down and took her love's hand in her own.

"Hey... there... love," Claire said with a hoarse voice as she weakly smiled at her bondmate.

"Please, Claire, try not to speak. Keep your strength," Liara said. Claire merely nodded and closed her eyes.

"I love you Claire. So much."

Liara felt Claire's hand squeeze her own. Liara turned as she felt another presence enter the room. Miranda stood in the doorway with a tray of food. The dark-haired woman hadn't left since she arrived a week before to help.

"Liara, go get some rest. I'll watch her for a while," Miranda said as she neared the bed.

"I will not leave her Miranda," Liara said earnestly. Liara had stood vigil over Shepard every since she had fallen ill two weeks ago.

"Liara... I'm only asking you to sleep for a few hours. I promise she will be here when you come back." Miranda's eyes widened at what she just said. " I mean she will be fine."

"I don't know Miranda..."

"Please Liara. Get some sleep, or check your Broker Network even."

"Fine... but i'll only be gone a few hours," Liara said.

Liara carefully set aside Shepard's hand. She got up and without saying a word to Miranda and walked downstairs to the living room. She crossed the room and went through a small doorway which led to her office. Upon entering, her assistant, Glyph, activated and hovered its way over to her. Liara glared at it.

"Not now, Glyph. I am busy with keeping my bondmate alive, so unless it is vitally important leave me alone," Liara snarled.

"Please, Dr. T'Soni, I have information regarding a particularly interesting doctor who may be able to help Commander Shepard." Liara placed her hand on her head and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead, Glyph..."

"Thank you Dr. T'Soni. Approximately two hours ago, I found the file for a Dr. Enya Rangala. She is an asari doctor who fell off the grid two centuries ago. It says in her file that she could cure any disease and was the best doctor on Thessia for her time. She left Thessia and disappeared shortly after she was discovered to be an Ardat-Yakshi. It seems when she was born, the doctors, incredulously, failed to recognize the disorder. Using the Broker Network, I was able to trace several sightings of her to nearby planets."

"Glyph, can you find her?" Liara was growing excited.

"Yes, I found her, Dr. T'Soni.. One of our agents has discovered that she is hiding here on Thessia. She lives in a secluded area high in the Athame Mountain Range. She has a small lab there and has supplies sent to her via a trusted friend."

"Glyph, get me in touch with our agent. I want to know everything about her lab by way of defense parameters and entry points." Liara was careful not to get too excited. There had been several promising doctors, but Liara had to hope. "And get me a file on this friend of Dr. Rangala's."

* * *

About an hour later, with files on both her agent and Rangalas's friend in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, she called the agent (using her disguised voice, of course).

"Agent Ramirez. Do you have a visual on the lab?" asked Liara.

"Yes sir. I can see two buildings surrounded by a 10 ft high wall. I'm guessing the smaller building contains living quarters. The larger one has vents coming out the top. There could be an underground area as well. I'm sending you a live feed." Liara looked at Ramirez's file. Sandra Ramirez was an ex-marine and had entered the Shadow Broker's service about three years ago. She left the marines shortly after the end of the Reaper War. She had brown hair and brown eyes, the opposite of Shepard's red hair and green eyes.

The live feed appeared, and the layout matched the ex-marine's description. Liara could see steam rising out of the laboratories vents.

"Awaiting orders, sir," said Ramirez.

"Wait there. I'm sending another agent to enter the compound. When she gets there I want you to clear out. Your pay is being sent to your account. Good day."

Liara turned to Rangala's friend's file. It was a fellow asari named Jay T'Nora. She was a simple shopkeeper in one of the small towns that were scattered about in the Athame Mountains. She mainly brought food to the lab but from her purchase records, it seemed Jay purchased occasional science equipment. Liara had to find Rangala. Her reports said there was no means of contact other than to go in person. She couldn't send Miranda, because she was the only thing that kept Shepard stable, and she couldn't send any of her agents or her identity could be compromised. It had to be her. She felt horrible for leaving Shepard, but she had to do this to save Shepard's life.

The thought of leaving Shepard, even if only for a moment, left a sick feeling in her stomach. That and guilt. She was torn. She repeatedly berated herself, telling herself that this was what she had to do to save Shepard. Placing the file on her desk, she walked out of her office back to their bedroom.

* * *

"Miranda can I speak to you for a moment outside?" Liara asked. Miranda nodded and finished checking the IV before stepping out with Liara.

"Listen Miranda... I've got a lead on a possible doctor who can cure Shepard. There is good and bad news."

"Bad news first," Miranda said with a scared look on her face.

"The bad news is I have to go to her and meet her, for she is unable to be reached otherwise. The good news is she lives not far from her. She lives just up in the Athame Mountain Range. I'll need you to care for Claire until I return."

"Liara. One minute you can't leave Claire's side, the next you're leaving? What is this?" Miranda asked angrily. "If anything, it should be me going."

"No, Miranda. You are the only thing keeping Claire stable. I must go because it is the only way. You know this," Liara said calmly.

"Liara, the only thing keeping Claire alive is her seeing your face every time she wakes," Miranda retorted. They argued for several more minutes.

"Miranda, will you help me or not? It is not up to you. I dont not want her stable, I want her cured," Liara replied angrily.

"Fine Liara, go. Just so you know I think its a bad idea. At least say goodbye to Shepard," Miranda said before stalking downstairs.

Liara moved into the bedroom quietly and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Claire's hand in her own. She sat for a long time before kissing Claire on the forehead.

"Claire, love, I found a very promising doctor, but I must go get her. I do not want to leave, you but I see no other option," Liara says with a shaky breath.

"Don't... worry Li... I... believe in... you... If you... say... it.. will work... I... trust...you," replied Claire with a raspy voice. "I... love you."

"I love you so much Claire. I will be back before you know it," Liara replied before kissing Shepard's forehead and leaving the room. She will find Rangala and cure Shepard if it's the last thing she does.


	2. Chapter 2

Liara's transport landed in a small town called Anadivine. The town was perched at the edge of a cliff, high in the Athame Mountain Range with a population of about 600. Liara wasn't interested in those people, however. She was only interested in Jay T'Nora.

Disembarking the transport, Liara walked to a nearby map-stand and looked for T'Nora Hiking Equipment. Her eyes studied the screen, taking in all the information before her. She had always been good with cataloging information, and that only made her better at her job. Being the Shadow Broker was strenuous at times, but it came with a lot of perks. She had all the power in the world and knew everything worth knowing. Finding the shop on the edge of the map near the cliff, she turned and walked out of the transport station.

Anadivine was a somewhat popular tourist attraction with some of the best views on Thessia. The cliffside overlooked an impressive valley with a large forest and a vast lake nestled in the middle. It was surrounded on all sides by snowy peaks and had a beautiful sunset, regardless the time of year. The town itself mainly consisted of small hotels and restaurants. Guides were available to lead lead hiking trips into the valley or climbing the peaks.

Liara calmly walked her way across the town to the cliff-side and gasped at the beautiful view. She promised herself that she would take Shepard here when the human felt up to it. Tearing her eyes away from the view she continued on her way. Her eyes rested upon a small shop that had a sign that said "T'Nora Hiking Equipment." Liara couldn't constrain herself any longer and rushed over to the shop, flinging the door open.

"May I help you?" asked the shopkeeper. Jay T'Nora was a well-looking matron. She was currently wearing cargo pants, a hoodie, and hiking shoes. Liara couldn't help think of how that was exactly what her Shepard wore.

"Yes... I need you to help me find someone," Liara said. She didn't know how Jay would react to Liara speaking Rangala's name.

"And who would that be? I can point you to the best guide in town. Of course, that'd be me," Jay smiled.

"I'm looking for Dr. Enya Rangala," Liara stated. For an instant, Jay's smiled faltered, but returned just as quickly.

"I'm afraid I don't know who-" Jay started before being cut off.

"I know you are covering for her, Jay. I know she's an Ardat-Yakshi. I know she's currently trying to stay under the radar. Now I'm not here to-" Liara herself was cut off as Jay sent a shockwave at her across the store, throwing her back. Following after Liara, Jay prepared to hit her again but reeled in surprise as Liara biotic-punched her in the face.

"Listen to me! I am not here to hurt or bring Rangala in!" Liara tried, but Jay retaliated with a biotic throw, once again launching Liara across the shop.

"Really? Then just what are you here for?" Jay asked sarcastically. She raced behind the store counter and pulled out a suppressor pistol and aimed it at Liara.

"I am here to ask for her help!" Liara yelled. "My bondmate is dying and I need your friends help. Rangala may be Claire's last hope. Please..." Liara pleaded. Jay's pistol seemed to waver.

"How... how do I know you're not lying to me? That you're not an undercover Commando?" Jay stammered.

"Because, if I was a Commando, I wouldn't have asked politely, and, you wouldn't be breathing right now." Liara said. Jay seemed to take in what Liara said. Slowly, she lowered her pistol and reached her hand to help Liara up. Liara grasped the offered hand and stood.

"Why do you need my sister?" Jay asked.

"Rangala is your sister?" Liara asked. She didn't remember this fact in her files... she made a mental note to meet with Glyph later.

"Half-sister, yes. We had the same father." Jay confirmed. " Although she is about 600 years older than me. Enya is in the Matriarch stage now. Can you explain why you need her, in more detail?"

Liara told Jay about Claire's illness and how it could not be cured. She explained they had seen many of the galaxies best doctors and now Liara had grown desperate. She felt herself tearing up as she explained. When she finished Jay was silent. Finally after some time, she spoke.

"I can take you to her. However, you may never speak of her again nor where she lives. When people ask how Shepard was cured, you will not mention Enya in anyway and you must never return to find her."

"I swear, I will never speak of this. Do you really think that she can help Claire?" Liara asked with her hands over her heart.

"I believe that if Enya cannot help Shepard, no one can." Jay said.

* * *

Liara and Jay stepped out of the shop. Jay turned to Liara,

"Usually, I hike there because I like the view, but since we're short for time, we'll take my skyrover." Jay gestured behind the shop, and the two asari walked around the corner into an alleyway. Liara tried to make out the rover in the darkness, but the effort proved too difficult even with the help of the moon's glow. Jay walked down the alley until the rover slowly became visible. A Thessian skyrover was similar to a skycar, but rovers were better suited for high winds and adverse weather conditions. Skyrovers also have the capability to travel twice as far and are slightly bulkier than their skycar cousins.

Liara stepped forward to the rover and rested her hand on it. She winced and lifted it away.

"Are you alright, Liara?" asked Jay, concerned. Jay unlocked the rover and opened the door for Liara. Liara nestled into the skycar before answering.

"Yes, however, I believe I fractured my wrist," Liara grimaced. Jay closed the door and walked around to her side before getting in.

"Sorry Liara, I thought you had come to kill Enya..." Jay apologized.

"No, It is alright, Jay. I believe you," Liara said. "Maybe Enya will help that, too."

"Of course she will. I believe she will do all she can to help you. It is who she is. Who she always has been."

Jay started the rover and they slowly rose into the air. Liara thought about what Jay had said. Liara hoped dearly for it to be so.

* * *

With a several hour trip ahead of her, Liara, exhausted, soon fell asleep in the rover. She couldn't recollect the last time she had slept. She guessed she'd had about four hours worth of sleep for the last 2 weeks, total. Liara had slept fitfully in those brief four hours, and she did the same now. She dreamed of Claire, dreamed of the reaper war, her mother... she dreamed of many horrible things. She dreamed about the first time she shot a man. The time she destroyed an Atlas singlehandedly with her biotics, and, even more impressive, the time she destroyed two Harvesters at once by smashing them together. She remembered blushing deeply when Jack clapped her on the back and said she was a 'bad-ass'. She dreamed about the first time she and Claire had kissed, and the first time they made love.

* * *

Liara slowly opened her eyes. She reached to rub her eyes, but winced as she moved her hand. She sighed.

"Are we arriving soon?" Liara asked.

"Yes, we are hovering overhead, but I can see someone watching the compound" Jay replied, fearfully.

Liara's eyes widened. She had forgotten about Ramirez.


	3. Chapter 3

Liara quickly explained to Jay that Liara had 'hired' someone to scout ahead and find the doctor. Jay glared at her as Liara continued, saying she did not know what to think when trying to get help from an Ardat-Yakshi.

With flared nostrils, Jay asked, "Well then what are you going to do? She's seen the compound."

"She won't speak a word. I've paid her enough for her silence. I will ask her to leave and that will be the end of it," Liara replied.

"She can't be trusted. I still barely trust YOU."Jay started to raise her voice. Liara laid her good hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Trust me, Jay. She knows who she works for. She knows what happens to those that spill information. No one crosses me." Liara said with venom in her voice. Jay's eyes widened. She was starting to become afraid of the maiden sitting next to her. Liara was nothing if not determined, and she is a POWERFUL biotic. Jay didn't let it show, but her jaw hurt. Liara could throw a mean right hook.

"Liara, I hope you're right. I don't want anything to happen my sister." Jay said.

"Neither do I, Jay." Liara confirmed. Jay started lowering the rover in the trees. Before the forest obscured their vision, Liara saw Ramirez make her way to them.

* * *

"Are you the agent I'm to make contact with?" Ramirez asked. She shook Liara's hand. Pain shot up Liara's arm with the contact, but she didn't let it show. Jay shot her a look when she heard the word 'agent'.

"Yes, you may leave now." Liara said, still trying to hide her pain. Ramirez held up her hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm going, I'm going. Just had to make sure it was you. You know what's going on here? Why is the Brok-" Ramirez started, but Liara cut her off.

"That is none of your concern. Please leave so my partner and I can do our jobs." Liara was beginning to get annoyed. This human was wasting her time.

"Hey now, no need to get testy, just asking simple questions. No harm done. I'm going now. Just doing my job you feel me, sister? Adios! " Ramirez turned to leave. As she was walking to her own skyrover, she turned and waved, giving them a goofy smile. Liara couldn't believe she had these kinds of people working for her. She made another mental note to speak with Glyph.

As Ramirez pulled out into the sky, Jay started asking questions. What broker? An agent? Who ARE you?! How can we trust that woman not to talk? Was she high?

"Jay, I promise to explain everything, but can we please go to Enya now? I feel like I'm running out of time." Liara pleaded.

"You had better explain, because if I find out you're lying to me, I'll kill you." Jay threatened.

Jay led Liara over to the compound wall and opened a box on the side by pulling a wire running from the top, over the wall, and out of sight. Inside the box was an old-fashioned code lock with asari numerals counting from 1 to 9 on it. Jay punched 5-3-4-8-0 and pressed enter. A door that blended into the compound wall opened. Without a word, Jay led Liara through, and the door closed behind them.

They continued through the compound to the larger of the two buildings, and Jay keyed another combination into a second lock that was situated next to double doors. 4-9-6-1-7. Liara heard the doors unlock, and Jay pushed them open. Liara followed her, and both asar were greeted with a blast of air. The two walked through a hallway. Liara's hand started to swell and had turned a nasty shade of lavender. Suddenly, Liara heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Jay? Are you here already? I like the company, but it's not the first of the month yet." Dr. Enya Rangala herself rounded the corner, wearing a white lab coat. The asari is obviously in the matriarch stage. She was pretty and had white markings on her face. At first, she smiled at Jay, but then her eyes rested on Liara.

"Jay, what have you done? You let someone in?!" Enya asked. Liara stepped forward.

"I am not here to hurt you or bring you in. I am here to ask for help, and then I will be on my way and never speak of this place again. You have my word." Enya's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of help?" the matriarch asked, suspicion in her eyes. She stepped forward and noted Liara's swollen and discolored arm. "I hope it's not for a mere bone fracture."

"No, Matriarch. I am here because my bondmate is very ill, and no one has been able to help her." Liara explained. Liara told the matriarch everything, while being careful to skip the Shadow Broker parts. Slowly, Enya's gaze softened. Jay has stayed silent the whole time, leaning against a wall. When Liara finished, the Ardat-Yakshi rubbed her chin. She seemed to contemplate for an eternity, as if thinking things over. Finally, she spoke.

"I have news for you, Miss T'soni. Not only can I cure Claire, I can do better. However, you know nothing is free. In order for me to help you, you must do me a favor." Liara is stunned. Tears of joy streamed freely down her face.

"Yes, anything! Thank you so much!" Liara cried. She paused for a moment, "What do you mean... better?"

"I will put it simply, Miss T'soni. Have you ever thought about what it would be like to spend the rest of your living days with Claire at your side?" Enya asked. The question caught Liara off-guard. Yes she had but... that was impossible.

"Yes, of course, but... what are you suggesting?" Liara asked.

"I have spent the last 1000 years studying asari longevity. It has taken me that entire time to come up with a solution to give asari longevity to other races. So, not only can I cure Claire, but I can also keep her alive for ten times her normal human lifetime. She will stay as youthful and beautiful as she is now until the day she dies, a 1000 years from now." Liara can't speak. This was impossible. She had always believed that she would only get to spend a few human years with Claire. It had always pained her to think of this inevitability. Now, she was being given the opportunity to put these terrible thoughts away forever.

"How? How is this possible?!" Liara asked. The doctor smiled.

"Many, many years of patience and hard-work. Strange, I can preserve life, but I cannot create it." Enya is quiet for a moment. "Although I understand this all a bit overwhelming, as I said you must do me a favor."

"A bit overwhelming? This is going to give me a heart-attack. You're just giving me a lifetime with Claire for a simple favor!" Liara exclaimed. She had only walked in ten minutes ago, and already she had been given news she never thought she would hear.

" Well, I wouldn't call it simple. Especially since it will take up your whole lives." smiled Enya.

"W-what?" Liara stammered. What was this favor?

"As an Ardat-Yakshi... I cannot have children. It has been something that has bothered me ever since I discovered my...affliction. I desperately wanted to have one to call my own. I did not, however, want to adopt a child. I wanted one that was a part of me." She was pacing now. "So, I decided to clone myself. Now, as you know, cloning is a difficult process, and very few times does it yield any prominent results. After many years of trial and error here in this lab, I was on the verge of giving up. I did, however, manage to create an almost identical clone. This clone does not possess the Ardat-Yakshi disorder. She will not kill anyone through melding. She could have children. While growing her in the tank, I imprinted other qualities into her DNA. She has the resilience of a vorcha. The tactical mind of a turian. She has the biotic potential of an Matriarch, and the regenerative powers of a krogan. She has the complex emotions and tastes of a Human, and is as inquisitive as a salarian. I bred her to be perfect. She was officially born 3 years ago, almost immediately after your Claire destroyed the reapers. As perfect as she is, I, however, am not. When she was born, I discovered a complication I had somehow... skipped. She has a... skin condition."

"Why do you tell me this?" Liara asked, her heart beating rapidly.

"If you want to live out your twilight years with Claire, you will adopt this child as your own. You will care for her, school her, and most of all, love her like your own child."

"B-but I thought this was YOUR child. You grew her for yourself. Don't you want to be a mother?" Liara stammered.

"I do, very much so. However, an Ardat-Yakshi was never meant to be a mother. I believe that if I were to keep her here, she would grow old alone. With no one her age. No friends. No bondmate. I want her to have a happy life with a loving family. You see, I don't care if Claire lives or dies. I just think she would make the ideal father figure. So, she must live. You make an Ideal mother, one who will be around to see her grow past the matron stage and tutor her on life. So what will it be?"

Liara thought frantically. This had all been practically shoved in her face. She wanted this. She wanted Claire with her for the rest of her days. Besides, hadn't they talked about having children before Claire became ill? Although she didn't appreciate Enya's statement on Claire living or dying, but she sounded sincere in wanting the best for this girl.

"I will take this girl as my own. As will Shepard. What is her skin condition?" Liara said. She prayed to the goddess that she was doing the right thing.

"Why don't you meet her first? Oh, you'll see. It's impossible to miss. Jay will take you to her while I get you the formula." Incredibly, she merely began to turn without saying another word!

"Wait...! W-what is her name?" Liara asked.

"Rose."

* * *

Jay led a shaken up Liara back outside of the laboratory and over to the adjacent building. It was smaller than the lab. Keying another lock, Jay pushed the door open to reveal a dark, cozy interior. It contained a couch and an armchair, a holo screen on one wall, and no windows. There was a small kitchenette in one corner and a dark hallway that led down to three doors. Jay walked down the hall with Liara trailing her. When they reached the first door, Liara noticed a lock on it. Jay pulled out a key to open it. A key! No one used those anymore. Jay turned to her,

"Enya has had little contact with Rose. She almost seems to avoid the girl. I think she feels guilty about Rose's skin condition. An AI feeds her. I myself have had little contact with the girl. I'll wait outside and give you two privacy."

Liara was appalled. This girl had been living in this room for three years, with no contact with the outside world. And an AI FED her?! Enya was right. Ardat-Yakshi weren't meant to be parents. She now was fully invested in taking the poor thing away from here. She was going to be a much better parent. But what was Claire going to say? Would she be angry? Upset? Invested? Jay swung the door open. Liara tentatively stepped inside.

It looked like any other childs room, if more sterile. It was all white with a small white bed and no windows. An door inside led to a bathroom. What, did an AI bathe her too?! Liara scanned the room and saw many art supplies. Colored pencils and markers. Actual paper. A bookcase sat on one wall next to a table. On the desk were the remains of a half eaten asari equivalent of a human omelette. It seemed the girl was in the middle of eating breakfast. But the girl was not at the table. She was laying on her stomach, on the ground, coloring on some paper. Liara's eyes rested on Rose for the first time. Tears filled her eyes as soon she discovered the skin condition.

Hearing Liara enter, Rose turned and stood. Her eyes widened, looking straight into Liara's own. The eyes looked over an almost crying Liara with such... inquisitiveness. Studying her. Those eyes are what caused Liara to break down. She sank to the floor, and put a hand over her mouth. Those eyes. Those eyes! The little Rose approached her. She tentatively touched Liara's free hand. It was still swollen. She looked back up at Liara. Liara could not think of anything more cruel to this girl. Neglected. Rose placed her hand on Liara's cheek ,staring in wonder at the contrasting skin.

Rose was a scarlet color from head to toe. She wore black tunic and pants. Her eyes had red irises. She was a Red Asari.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard Green sat in his cell with a wide smile. The all glass cell was the only one on the a small Alliance ship, and it was made just for him. The shipwas carrying him from a small insane asylum to the Alliance's top security prison on Papua New Guinea, in the Pacific. The ship itself, the Breaking Point, wasn't meant to be space worthy. It instead was transporting him across the Saharan desert on a direct course for the prison.

Richard giggled to himself. The voices were talking to him. He loved that. So soothing. For instance, one voice said that the female guard in front of him liked shampoo that smelled of sandalwood. Oh, he could smell it now. He got up from his seat on the floor and stood behind the woman. He took a long sniff and sighed. The guard glanced back. She had fear in her eyes. Oh how Richard loved that. He remembered the last corpse. A small woman, barely 21, out drinking for the first time. He had lured her into an alley, then the rest was easy. He traced lines with his finger across his stomach, remembering each cut he had made... glorious. He had spent the past three years, glorious years, killing countless men, women, children. He always killed them first. Real slow... he loved the screams. He shuddered in pleasure at the memories. Then, he'd had his way with the corpses.

Countless victims. He laughed louder. The female guard in front of him on the other side of the cell's glass wall was on the verge of tears. She was so afraid. He started to speak to her. He told her how much he loved her shampoo. How pretty she was. She was openly crying now, this marine. He stopped laughing then and became angry. A marine crying? Not in his unit. For an instant Richard remembered his entire unit dying, trying to get past Harbinger's beam. They had all died. Except for him... he shook his head. The voices returned. He giggled and asked the woman to open the door. Oh, how this woman wanted him to stop. She wanted this torment to end. All she had to do was open the door. Then it would aaaaallllll end. Sobbing, the woman fumbled with her omni-tool, trying to open the door.

Finally it opened and Richard stepped out. He took a deep breath. He turned to the woman.

"Thank you, my dear. I will be on my way now, I must speak with the crew. But I am terribly famished. I'm sure you understand," he said, lunging onto the woman, biting down on her neck. As the blood surged out, he kept taking his fill. The guard flailed for a bit before dying. Pity, he thought. No screams. He would have liked that.

* * *

Lieutenant Winters looked around the cabin of the ship. He registered that the pilots were doing fine and prepared to step out, but then he noticed something. Private King hadn't reported in. Why hasn't she said anything? She's on guard duty, she should check in every ten minutes. He opened the door to see the most horrific thing he has ever laid eyes on. His team of twelve men were laid about in odd angles, bloodied, dismembered, disemboweled, mutilated, and many were beheaded. He couldn't think. These men and women were all killed without him even HEARING. He started to hyperventilate. He yelled for the pilots to check in. He turned and saw them also horrifically reposed, parts of them everywhere. He heard the laughter of Richard Green everywhere. It rebounded off the sides of the small ship and left him feeling hopeless. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around to see Green's smiling face inches from his own.

"Lieutenant Winters! Wake up sir! Winters!" Winters woke with a start to find one of his marines shaking him.

"What is it?" Winters asked.

"Sir, King didn't report in. We went to see what was up and found her... found her eaten alive with the cell door wide open, as well as King's weapons missing. We can't find Green."

"WHAT?!" Winters sprang up from his chair and grabbed his Avenger rifle. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had only just gotten his command.

"List the places you've checked." Winters commanded.

"We've checked the rear cargo hold, the crew quarters, the kitchen, and the armory."

"What about the cockp-" Winters was interrupted by a loud groaning sound coming from the ship. Suddenly the entire ship tilted dangerously to the right. The groaning became louder and louder. Winters and the marine fell over and slid into the wall.

"Why didn't you check the cockpit?!" Winters yelled over the noise. The ship was almost at a 90 degree tilt. Anything not tied down was raining down around them.

"We thought it would be ok! We left two marines to guard the pilots, plus he had to get through all of us! He must have crawled through the ducts! We- OH MY GOD!"

What happened next was an ungodly sound that cannot be described. The ship shook so hard that Winters could feel it in his bones. Suddenly, Winters was falling. The ship had ripped completely in half from the sheer pressure of the maneuvers it was being put through. Winters saw the ship falling around him, smaller explosions erupting in the two halves. He saw the marine that was with him get sawed in half by a falling piece of metal. He couldn't hear anything over the rushing wind in his ears and the massive explosions.

Winters didn't scream. No, he didn't make a sound. He accepted his imminent death. He wasn't surprised when he saw a small figure jump out of the burning husk of the ship and open up a chute. Other figures followed, some with chutes, but the majority plummeted in a deadly freefall. He could almost hear his soldiers screaming as they fell, some burning alive as they plummeted down to the Saharan desert. How could one lunatic like that do so much damage? He could almost feel the ground getting closer. He thought of his asari girlfriend back home. Lana I'm sorry... was his last thought before he hit the ground.

* * *

Green hummed to himself as he slowly drifted to the ground. Boy, that was FUN! Those pilots had tasted so good... and they pointed them to a new snack! He remembered the pilots watching a news feed on a datapad. He heard the reporter say, "Commander Shepard retired two years ago after a very decorated and historical career in the Alliance Navy. Today is the anniversary of the end of the Reaper War. After retiring, Shepard stated she will be moving to Thessia to live the rest of her years with her bondmate, the famous archaeologist Liara T'soni. Although Shepard has not been seen for 2 years, our hearts and minds go out to her, the savior of the Galaxy, as we celebrate this glorious day of remembrance." The reporter vanished to show a photo of Shepard and Liara's wedding. "We thank you, Commander Shepard, as well as the entire crew of the famous Normandy, which is now commanded by Commander Ashley Williams, another war hero of the war and the second human Spectre." Green thought of the couple's photo. He smiled. Thessia huh? Yes... what fun! He was going to find Shepard and Liara and he was going to relish their screams. He began to laugh as the voices gave their consent.

* * *

A/n: So now you've met my dream villain. You know you can meet his inspiration in ME2. While on the mission to hunt down Jack on Purgatory, he's the third prisoner you can talk to. He will start talking about the screams and the voices. Then later he sends you an email!


	5. Chapter 5

Rose didn't quite understand what made the pretty woman cry. She hoped it hadn't been her fault. She wanted to make the woman feel better, so she scooped up the picture she had been drawing and showed it to her. The woman seemed to hesitate, but she took the picture. It was a picture of tall brown and green things she sort of remembered from a while ago. She hoped she drew them right. She wished she could see them again. The pretty lady looked at the picture and pointed a the red stick figure standing amongst the brown-thingies, then pointed at Rose. Is this you? Rose nodded eagerly. The pretty lady smiled a bit and said something Rose didn't understand in a soothing tone. Rose grew excited.

She smiled at the pretty woman and turned to grab her colored pencils to show to the woman. When she brought them over, she took the picture back and took out her blue pencil. She drew a stick figure holding the red one's hand. She handed it back to the lady and pointed from her to the blue stick figure. And this is you. At first the lady smiled some more. Then she seemed to grow sad. Tears appeared in her eyes and she stood. She handed the picture back to Rose. Rose didn't understand. The blue lady turned and left, closing the door.

Rose's bottom lip quivered. What did she do? Did the pretty lady not like the picture? Neither did the last visiter. Rose began to shed tears of her own. She wanted the nice lady to come back. Rose took the picture and ripped it in half. She glared through wet eyes at the two halves. She began to cry some more. Rose jumped onto her bed, brought her knees to her chest, and silently cried.

* * *

Liara cursed to herself as Jay applied medi-gel to her wrist. It was not, however, the pain that made her curse. She heard the red asari cry as she fled like a coward. She felt very guilty. She thanked Jay and returned to the girl's door. Slowly, she opened it to find a sight that hurt her already broken-heart even more. Rose was sitting on her bed crying softly, her knees to her chest, facing the wall. Liara entered the room and noticed the ripped up drawing. Liara picked up the halves and folded them together before placing it in her pocket. She liked the drawing.

Liara slowly moved up behind Rose, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Gently, she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Rose tensed up at the unfamiliar feeling. Touch. Rose turned slowly and looked at Liara with a mixture of sadness, surprise, and fear. Why fear? Liara wondered. She decided to speak.

"Rose? I'm sorry. You don't deserve that. I really like this picture you made," Liara said as she pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket. Rose looked at her with surprise. "Do you really like to draw? I am not very good at it, but I'll try for you."

Liara reached over and grabbed a blue and red marker as well as another piece of paper. She drew a red stick figure and a taller blue one standing close to it. She made the arms of each figure wrap around each other, as if in an embrace. She handed the picture to Rose, who took it tentatively. Rose inspected it with her red eyes before glancing up at Liara. Liara smiled warmly back. Liara gasped slightly as Rose sprung her arms around her in a tight hug. Liara smiled wider and wrapped her arms around the little girl. She spoke softly and rubbed her back. Soon, Rose fell asleep in Liara's hold. She breathed softly with her head nestled into Liara's shoulder. Liara laid on the bed, still holding Rose, and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

Liara woke several hours later. She patted her wrist, and thankfully it didn't hurt anymore. Then fear struck her. Where's Rose?! Liara sat up quickly, and noticed that the door was open. She jumped off the bed and ran out, calling Rose's name. As she came to the living room, her head turned to the front door. She saw Rose standing in the doorway, looking out into the world. Rose turned to Liara, looking uncertain. Liara nodded at her encouragingly, and Rose turned back around and stepped out onto the step and into the grass, barefoot. She jumped back at the unfamiliar touch, but slowly, she put her foot back and stepped out, taking it all in.

Liara smiled and ran back to Rose's room. She picked up all the paper and colored pencils she could carry and rushed back to the front door. She walked up behind Rose and sat in the grass. Rose turned to her, a brilliant, beautiful smile on her face. She sat down in Liara's lap and took a green pencil. She started coloring the bottom in, then grabbed multiple colors and drew the lab, trees, and the sky. She put a blue and red figure in the middle, and a large yellow sun on the top. Liara watched Rose with fascination. She was the most precious thing Liara had ever seen. She wrapped her arms around Rose's belly and kissed the top of her red crest. Rose snuggled deeper into her embrace.

Then Liara thought of something Shepard had done one time to her. Liara got a mischievous smile on her face as she tickled Roses stomach. Rose laughed and looked up at Liara with surprise as if to say, _What did you just do there?_ Liara tickled her again. Rose smiled and laughed again. What was the pretty woman doing? It made her laugh. Liara tickled her more. Rose's laughter was contagious. Liara was laughing now as well. Rose was laughing so hard she could hardly breath. Liara thought the girl had the most magical laugh. She kept tickling the beautiful girl. Liara fell onto her back and held the red asari close. They were both breathing hard. She knew without a doubt that she was taking Rose home with her. She believed even if Claire wasn't sick she would still have taken Rose away. Rose laid on top of Liara and looked at her intently.

"Mama?" Rose asked.

Liara couldn't hide her surprise. This was the first time she had ever heard the red asari say anything. Rose noticed the surprised look and began to get up, hurt on her face, but Liara held her tight.

"Yes, Rose. I'm your mama."

Rose smiled wider, if that was even possible.

* * *

Miranda looked at Shepard with concern. She had begun to steadily grow worse since Liara had left four days ago. Shepard had woken the past two nights screaming for Liara. Liara hadn't called since she left, either. Miranda was starting to worry. She had thought about calling several times, but she didn't want to interrupt Liara in case she was talking the doctor into coming. Now, however, she decided to call anyway. Keying in Liara's number, she waited expectantly. Liara picked up but kept vid chat off.

"Liara, are you alright? Why can't I see you?" Miranda asked. Is that a child's laughter she heard in the background?

"I'm fine Miranda. The doctor can cure Shepard! I'm waiting for her to finish the cure now. That's not all, Miranda. She said she... can give Shepard an asari's lifespan." Miranda was speechless, but only for a moment.

"What? How is that possible?!" Miranda exclaimed. Ok, she definitely heard a child's laughter in the background. "Is there a child with you? Who is that?"

"Sh- It is nothing. Just know I'll be home tomorrow. The doctor should be ready to give the cure to me soon. How is Claire?" Liara asked.

"She has been calling for you. In her sleep." Miranda admitted. Nothing her ASS, there definitely was a child with Liara, but Miranda didn't press.

"Oh goddess... Can you put her on for me?" Liara asked. Miranda touched Claire's arm. When she opened her eyes, Miranda put her omni tool near Shepard's mouth.

"Li... Liara? When... are... you com...ing... home?" Claire struggled. She missed her Blue terribly.

"Soon, love. I will be home so soon. I have more good news. I found you a cure!" Liara said cheerfully. Claire heard a child's laughter.

"Oh... Liara... thank god... I... love you... so much. Li... ara? Is that... a... child... I hear?" Claire could clearly hear a child's voice.

"Mama?" it says. She can here Liara speak something unintelligible to the voice- definitely a little girl.

"I will explain everything when I get home, love. Now, I want you to get some rest. I love you so much. Please sleep, ok? I WILL be home tomorrow. Now pass the call back to Miranda, ok? Promise you love me?"

"Always."

"Just checking."

Claire released Miranda's arm. As Miranda walks out of the room, Claire thought. "Mama?" Was the little girl talking to Liara? No, it couldn't be. Yet, Shepard can't help but think otherwise.

* * *

After a brief reassurance from Liara, Miranda finally hung up. Liara sat up and watched Rose running around. She collected pine cones for Liara to inspect and ran around the base of a tree. She is so beautiful. Enya had not only given her Claire an extended life, but she had also given Liara a daughter. Enya had done so much for her. Liara recalled what Jay had said in the rover yesterday. "She will do all she can to help you. It is who she is. The way she always has been." Liara could not agree more. However, she couldn't fathom her treatment of Rose. It was outright neglect. Liara shook her head. It didn't matter now. Rose was hers.

Suddenly, the doors to the lab opened. Jay and Enya stepped out and headed her way, the latter holding a small box. The other held a backpack. As they grew near, Enya's eyes rested on Rose. Rose was now snuggled into Liara's side, drawing the pinecones she had collected. Enya forced her eyes away and approached Liara with the box.

"This box contains three vials that can be administered through a simple shot into the patient's arm. Each vial contains the cure. I am giving you three vials just in case anyone else needs this. Use them wisely. However, you must know: never, under any circumstances, give this to a fellow asari. It will kill them in under 60 seconds, but not before causing searing pain and paralysis. I bid you farewell. Miss T'Soni. Take good care of Rose. Hold her and your bondmate close. Never take anything for granted." Liara held a protective arm around the little red asari's shoulder. Enya bent down and looked into Rose's eyes. Rose snuggled closer to Liara.

"Goodbye, little one. I'm... truly sorry I couldn't get over my own guilt, I... wish I could have done more for you... I... I wish..." The Ardat-Yakshi blinked back tears and handed Liara the box. She stood and left without another word. Liara couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. It was the worst apology she had ever heard. Nothing could excuse the neglect Enya caused to Rose. Jay bent down and glared at Liara.

"Don't you judge her. She cares for this girl more than you know."

Liara almost scoffed. Now wasn't the time though, she had to get Claire cured and enjoy the rest of her life with her bondmate and daughter at her side. Liara stood and lifted Rose up with her. Rose giggled as she wrapped her arms around the back of Liara's neck. Jay's gaze softened a bit. She handed Liara the backpack she was holding.

"Go ahead and put her favorite things in here while I pack her clothes. When we're finished, I'll take you back to the transport station. How are you going to hide Rose?" Jay asked. Liara was stunned.

"I shall do no such thing. I will carry her as a proud mother should." Liara stated angrily. The nerve of these two asari. Liara was disgusted.

"Fine, your call." Jay said. "I'll go get her a suitcase."

Jay walked into the house. Liara glared after her, then smiled at Rose. She pushed their noses together and moved inside to go to Rose's room. They entered to find Jay placing clothes into a suitcase. Rose doesn't understand, and looked at Liara. Liara put her forehead against Rose's.

"You're coming home with me now, love. You will be living in my house from now on." Liara explained. Rose's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Mama?" She points at Liara. Liara nodded and smiled. She liked it when Rose called her that.

"Yes, Mama." Liara confirmed.

"Jah checkn'." Rose replied. Liara laughed, the girl had copied her! She set Rose down.

"Now, go get your favorite things and put them in here, ok?"

Liara held the bag open to her. Rose dashed around, picking up art supplies and setting them neatly inside. She grabbed her favorite picture book, a human one called "The Ugly Duckling," and placed it inside. She picked up the picture Liara had drawn for her, folded it, and placed it in her pocket. The last thing she picked up was her blankie on her bed. It was a small white, knitted one. It was so soft, and it always helped Rose fall asleep. Soon, she was ready to go. Rose watched as Liara placed the backpack over her shoulder and picked her up. Jay had finished packing Rose's clothes and had already proceeded to the rover parked outside. Rose looked one final time at the room she had spent the first three years of her life. She looked at her new mother and kissed her. Liara reciprocated lightly and they left.

* * *

Rose and Liara hopped out of the sky rover into the midday sun. Liara remembered Rose's squeal of delight as the rover had taken off. Her face had been glued to the window the whole two hour ride. Liara absolutely ADORED Rose. Whenever Rose discovered a new thing, Liara laughed or smiled and tried to explain it to her in a way she'dl understand. Jay looked at them as she too disembarked. They were at the transport station back in Anadivine. Rose watched, fascinated, as shuttles flew in and out of the large, hangar-like building. Her eyes were so wide. Jay handed Liara the backpack and the suitcase, quickly saying her goodbyes and leaving. Liara put the box containing the vials in Rose's backpack. Making sure it was tightly secured to her back, she scooped up Rose and pulled the suitcase on its rollers.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" a voice yelled. Liara whipped around to see an asari staring at Rose. Rose's smile vanished. She started trembling at the sudden yelling. Liara had never felt this way before. Her motherly instincts kicked in and suddenly she was inches from the yeller's face.

"Take that back right now or I will make you eat those words!" Liara snarled. Rose had tears on her face, and Liara was on the verge of getting her heart broken again. The asari glared at her.

"What's that THING you're carrying? Where did you find it-"

The asari wasn't able to finish because of the fist shaped imprint where her nose used to be. Liara had hardly felt a thing. She didn't regret anything. This bitch had insulted her girl. Liara turned on her heel and walked away from the cursing woman. As Liara and Rose entered, they gathered more looks, but these people didn't say anything because of the venomous stare she gave each and every one of them.

Liara ducked behind a corner and set Rose down. She got down on one knee and looked at Rose right in the eye.

"You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. You are absolutely perfect in every way. She was a fool. All that matters is that I love you. Very, very much. Understand?" Liara said firmly. She wiped Rose's eyes and waited for a response.

"I love you, Mama," Rose said. She smiled weakly. Liara kissed her little red bundle of joy then gave her a big hug before picking her up again. Liara was glad she had called ahead for private transport. That meant no line and not having to put Rose under more scrutiny than needed. She saw the private shuttle and was almost there when she felt someone touch her arm. She whipped around, once again, to be face to face with none other than Ramirez. Ramirez pointed in the direction of the asari Liara had punched.

"Your handiwork?" Ramirez asked. She glanced at Rose who was tensed up. She didn't want anymore yelling. Liara merely nodded.

"I can't talk to you right now Ramirez. I have to... report in. This little one is important to the broker. So if you'll excuse me." Liara turned and headed toward the shuttle. Ramirez followed her.

"I'll just see you to the shuttle ok, just to make sure no one give you t-"

"Ramirez, do you also want a broken nose?" Liara asked calmly. Ramirez gets mad.

"Fine. I'm just trying to help. I saw the way the asari bit-, woman," Ramirez corrected looking at Rose, "yelled out like that. The little one didn't deserve it. If you're really gonna be like that, fine." Ramirez started to storm off, but stopped when Liara touched her arm. Ramirez turned and Liara's look softened. She held out Rose's suitcase.

"Could you help me, please?" Liara asked. She smiled at the human.

"Sure." Ramirez smiled back.

They made their way to the shuttle. The asari pilot came out to meet them and looked at Rose. Her eyes widened, and a little squeaking noise escaped her throat. Ramirez walked up and glared at her.

"Are you really gonna stand there looking like a moron, or are you gonna let these two ladies aboard?" Ramirez asked. The pilot snapped out of it enough to open the shuttle doors for them. Ramirez placed Rose's suitcase inside as Liara and Rose board the shuttle.

"Thank you, Ramirez. That was very kind of you." Liara said sincerely.

"It's no issue, ma'am. Although, you mind putting in a good word for me to the boss? It would be even cooler if you did that."

Liara smiled. Another mental note. Pay Ramirez an extra 30,000 credits. She almost surprised herself with that amount, but she found it fitting considering Ramirez found the compound in the first place. They said their goodbyes, and Rose surprised them both when she hugged the human. Ramirez was surprised for only a second and then hugged the little red girl back.

"Take care, little one. Take care of her especially." she said, pointing to Liara. Rose laughed and clutched Liara's hand. Ramirez backed away and practically kicked the gawking pilot into the cockpit. As they lifted away from Anadivine, Liara sat with Rose in her lap. To herself she thinks: 40,000.

* * *

Liara settled her skycar onto the pavement outside of her modest home that was secluded deep in the woods, a good half hour drive from civilization. She looked over to a sleeping Rose in the back seat. Until Liara could get a car seat, she had had to secure her tightly with the seat belt and surrounded her with her two bags and her blankie. It had been an hour's drive from the transport hub, but Rose had fallen asleep on the shuttle. It had been a long day of traveling for the both of them. Liara rubbed exhaustion from her eyes. She needed a shower.

She got out and circled around to the back seat. She opened the door and pulled a still sleeping Rose out along with her backpack and her blankie. She would get the other bag later. She moved up the porch and quietly opened the door. She closed it behind her and moved towards the living room, the couch. She softly laid Rose down onto the couch and placed the blanket over her. She kissed her crests and opened the backpack. Liara took the vial box out. Setting the bag aside, she moved towards the stairs to head up to the bedroom.

When she reached the door, she knocked then opened it. She found a sleeping Shepard in the bed and a unimaginably, sleeping Miranda. Liara smiled to herself. She took a vial out of the box and prepared it by putting the solution into the syringe. She went to Shepard and knelt beside her. I love you, my dashing commander. Liara administered the shot. The effects were almost instantaneous. Claire's ragged breathing calmed. Her face, contorted with sickness, calmed. Liara felt tears fall. Good tears. Then ,she thought about how she was going to explain this all to Claire. No doubt Claire would be shocked about Rose but even more so that she would live for a thousand years. Liara almost felt guilty for administering the shot without consent. No, it was the only way to cure her. She kissed Claire deeply before turning around to join Rose on the couch. She had no doubt that she was going to need a clear head when she told the story of her last week.

* * *

Miranda woke. In a zombie-like manner, she got up and left to go to the guest bedroom. She looked over at Shepard who seemed oddly calm. Need sleep, need clear head, will wait for Liara. Miranda barely made it to her bed on the other side of the upstairs hallway. She never looked downstairs to see the two asari, one red and one blue, sleeping together on the couch. The T'Soni/Shepard household was peaceful for the first time in weeks. Each of them dreamed about what the next day would bring. Rose dreamt of spending the day with her mama and meeting Claire, the person mama spoke of. Shepard dreamt of seeing Liara again. Miranda, of another day of taking care of Shepard. Liara dreamt of not only tomorrow, but the rest of her days. She dreamt of her new life with her family. She thanked Enya for the blessing she had given her. Liara slept the whole night through for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Special thanks to Wolfamodais for the encouragement. He comments on each chapter, which I encourage the rest of you to try and do as well. I TAKE EVERYTHING YOU GUYS SAY INTO ACCOUNT. FACT. I'm new to writing and appreciate all the positive feedback. I must be doing something right! Enjoy guys... oh and a little bit of sexual themes between two woman here. If you have an issue with this don't read but lets be honest if you don't like Femshep/Liara romance what are you doing here? 3

* * *

Claire Shepard was the first one in the house to wake up. opening her eyes she looked around. Something was amiss. She sat up in bed. Wait, what? Claire revolved her shoulders and stretched. She swung her legs off the bed. Claire couldn't help but stand up quickly and start jumping around. I feel great! Better than great! She felt her left arm a bit sore and saw a small scab on it. She figured Liara had given her the cure. That meant... Liara is home! Claire smiled and was going to rush out to find Liara when she caught a whiff of herself. She was desperately in need of a shower. As she shed her clothes, and stepped into the shower it just so happened a, now restless, little red asari had woken up and had decided to explore her new home. Rose saw the stairs. She crawled up them, not tall enough yet to use them right, and once she made it to the top she turned towards Claire's bedroom.

Rose could hear Claire singing in the shower quietly. Rose was mesmerized by the beautiful voice and stepped into the bedroom. She heard the water shut off and the sound of the shower door opening. Rose crept forward not sure what she would find. She turned at the bathroom doorway and witnessed shepard toweling off, her back to Rose. Rose was going to turn away, when she saw something. This lady had a mess of string on her head. Rose smiled at the strangeness of it. It was beautiful though. Rose desperately wanted to touch it now. She gasped as the little water droplets were wrung from the hair. Claire stopped when she heard the gasp. Wrapping the towel around herself, she turned with a smile on her face.

"Liara I don't know what you did but-" Shepard stopped when she didn't see her Blue standing there. She looked down slowly and saw a small asari. Claire backed to the wall, with a hand over her mouth. Not much surprised Claire anymore, but a little RED asari definitely did the trick. What? How? Shepard didn't understand but had a small feeling this was the voice Claire had heard in the background of the call. Claire stepped forward a little. The two stared at each other for several seconds before Shepard knelt down and slowly approached the girl. Rose slowly stepped forward as well. She began to reach for Claires fiery red hair. Claire recoiled a bit. Rose put her hand by her side. Her bottom lip quivered. Claire saw what she had done and touched the little girls arm.

"I'm sorry, don't cry. Uh... go ahead you can touch my hair," Claire reassured the red asari. Rose perked up and ran her hand through the red, shaggy locks. Rose squealed in delight at the soft material. Claire laughed a bit. She seems normal enough. Claire touched the girls other arm. Rose looked at her.

"What is your name, love?" Shepard asked. The asari smiled.

"Rose!" the asari replied. Shepard thought of that for a moment. A red asari? Named after a red flower? Thats cute.

"Rose huh? You mind if I get dressed? Then we'll see to some breakfast. Huh?" Claire smiled when Roses stomach rumbled. Rose clutched her stomach and looked up at Shepard with a nod.

"Ok wait here, while I get dressed. Don't come out till I tell you." Shepard warned. Rose nodded and sat on the floor obediently. Shepard flashed her a smile. Claire quickly got dressed. Liara has a lot of explaining to do. Once she had finished putting on her N7 t-shirt and black cargo pants, she returned to the bathroom, to find Rose still sitting on the floor, waiting for her. Shepard wasn't sure what to do. Pick her up? Grab her hand? Rose stood and opened her arms to be picked up. Claire created a sigh a relief. Claire scooped up the little one who resumed touching her hair. Claire smiled at Rose and took her downstairs. Shepard could hear Miranda snoring in her room. Shepard bit back a laugh.

" Who dah?" Rose asked.

"That is Miranda. Shes a doctor." Claire explained. Rose nodded. Smart.

"Doctor." Rose confirmed. Claire carried Rose downstairs and through the living room, quietly. Claire's eyes rested on her Blue, who was still sleeping on the couch. Rose wriggled to be put down. When her feet touched the floor, Rose wandered over to Liara and kissed her cheek. Claire's eyes widened. Rose looked at Claire and pointed at Liara.

"Mama." She whispered. Claire was stunned.

"Liara is your... mama?" This confirmed her thoughts from earlier. Liara had brought a kid home. She needed answers, however she wasn't going to let Rose starve and Liara needed the rest. Claire led her to the kitchen. Rose looked around, uncertain. When Claire pulled a chair out for her at the table, Rose eagerly took it.

"Ok... breakfast breakfast... uh... do you like pancakes?" Claire asked. "I can make some pretty good pancakes. If you want that is... do you want them?" Claire had no idea what she was doing. Rose merely tilted her head to the side. My god, this girl is adorable.

"Yeah you want pancakes. Oh! I know what you'll like. Bacon. and toast. And OJ. Are you as starving as I am?" Rose laughed at Shepards rambling. Claire laughed as well and tapped Roses nose. It didn't take long for Rose to enchant people. Claire up started the oven.

* * *

Liara woke to the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. She sat up and felt around for Rose. In a dazed state she stood. Liara headed to the sound of laughing. She almost tripped over the backpack on the floor. Liara sighed and continued. As she peered into the kitchen she saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Rose was sitting in Shepards lap, trying to get at the bacon, Claire was holding just out of reach. Claire laughed and took a bite, before finally passing the Bacon to Rose. She took a big bite, as she watched Claire cut up her pancakes for her.\

Liara rested her head on the doorframe. She watched her family fondly. It was better than all of her many dreams.

"You know bacon isn't easy to get right? Nor is orange juice. I hope you atleast saved some for me. I see you met Rose." Liara said with a smile on her face.

"Mama!" Rose exclaimed, her hands in the air. Liara glanced at Shepard to see what the response would be, but Claire merely smiled and nodded.

"There's plenty here. Rose is the sweetest little thing. But before we all sit down, we should wake Miranda, and then I want an explanation. Like as to why my eyes are as to why you're a 'mama' now?" Liara stared into Shepards eyes. They were no longer green. Now they were a cerulean color. Liara didn't realize there would be side effects to the cure but it made perfect sense. As Liara turns to wake up Miranda, she wonders how she's going to explain all this. No matter what happened however, Rose was going nowhere.

* * *

Nothing could beat the look on Miranda's face when she met Rose. Liara had brought Miranda downstairs to the kitchen, after Mirandas initial surprise of seeing Liara, and was going to introduce them, when Rose bounded out of the kitchen to show Mama the origami bird Claire had made for her. Miranda had all but shrieked at the sight of the red asari. Liara glared at her, then picked up Rose.

"Thats very nice, Rose!" Liara said. Rose smiled and hugged her mama. They walked into the kitchen to sit down, with a dazed Miranda following them. Upon seeing Claire up and about Miranda's eyes widened.

"Shepard! What are you doing out of bed? You need- Your goin- How?" Miranda was speechless as Claire danced around the kitchen. Rose laughed. Claire took a deep bow.

"Liaras cure worked! I'm feeling better than ever before. But, I want to know somethings. Why don't we all sit down and Liara will explain." Shepard took Rose and set her in her lap as she sat down. Liara could only smile at that. Shepard already loves little Rose. Everyone settled down and Liara began her tale. She told of the fight with Jay, meeting Ramirez, the conversation with Dr. Rangala...

"Claire," Liara said gently placing her hand over her bondmates. "The cure did more than... well cure you. It... also gave you..." Liara couldn't say it. Luckily she didn't have to.

"An asari lifespan..." Shepard breathed. 1000 years. Miranda gasped.

"How is this possible?" Shepard asked. Liara dropped her head.

"I didn't get any specifics. Enya said it cost her her entire lifespan to figure out-" Liara began.

"So let me get this straight. You gave Shepard an unfamiliar substance, and you had no idea what the effects would be?" Miranda asked. Liara glared back at her.

"I was desperate ok? Rangala was the last hope we had. If I had to do it again I would!" Liara exclaimed. Rose put her hand on Liaras. Liara saw worry in the little red girls eyes. Rose didn't like yelling. Liara gave her a weak smile.

"Liara, were not accusing you. We just want to know specifics." Shepard said soothingly.

"If you would allow me to examine the remaining vials I can get those." Miranda suggested.

"You may have one of the vials. The other stays in our safe." The suggested safe was behind a photo of Shepard and Liaras bonding. Miranda and Shepard both nodded.

"Liara. I am not mad. On the contrary this is a great blessing," Claire said. "I do however wish you had talked to me first." Liara nodded sadly. "Hey...I'm not angry. I am very happy. Do not worry. I'm just trying to take it in. This is a big change." Liara looked at her.

"I can not imagine how you must be feeling," Liara started.

"How do you think? I just found out I can live a thousand years with the most beautiful woman in the world." Shepard smiled. Liara could only smile in return.

"Now what about this little one!" Shepard said as she poked Roses belly. Rose giggled.

"When Rangala said she was going to give me the cure, I had to accept a gift. I didn't think much of it at the time, but soon she explained it was her clone." There was a collective gasp.

"Rangala had desperately wanted a daughter but couldn't have one because she was an Ardat-Yakshi." another gasp. "She cloned herself and imprinted the best traits of each species into her DNA. For instance she has the regenerative capabilities of a full grown krogan, and has a resistance to all disease just like the Vorcha. Her mind is as intelligent as a salarians, she thinks like a human, and in time will have the patience of an Asari. In return for the cure, I had to adopt Rose." Liara looked lovingly at the little girl. "Once I met her I discovered her red skin. Enya had said when growing Rose that she had flawed somehow and created this color skin. She thinks it was her Ardat-Yakshi DNA." Miranda thought for a moment.

"Can she bond? I mean is she an Ardat-Yakshi as well?" Miranda asked.

"Yes she can bond. Enya says she managed to keep Rose safe from that aspect of the DNA. I guess thats where the red skin comes from." Liara explained. "Rose will be able to have a partner when she grows older, it will be completely safe for her partner. She can even have children." Liara rested her head in her hands and looked at the girl fondly. Rose was smiling and doodling on some paper.

"When I met her and saw her skin, I cried. It was so cruel. I now love it. She is so beautiful and creative. The neglect was what bothered me most." She explained how an AI fed and bathed the girl for three years.

"She never left the room in 3 years?" Claire asked, clearly shocked. Liara nodded. Miranda had anger in her eyes. She could relate to Roses position.

"Once I recovered from my initial shock I sat with Rose in her room. I fell in love within ten minutes. I showed her the outside world and we drew pictures for hours as Enya got the cure ready. She collected pine cones for me to examine. It was if we were spending the day at the park." Rose held up her picture she was doodling to show to everyone. It had a black stick figure with red squiggles coming out of its head and a small red figure. The black figure was holding a frying pan and appeared to be flipping pancakes. Everyone save Miranda laughed, the latter merely smiling.

"So... Rose lives with us now?" Shepard asks.

"Of course, Claire. She is our daughter now." Liara stated. Liara was prepared for an argument but Claire surprised her. Claire turns Rose around to face her. She looks deeply into the little red girls eyes.

"You'll live with us now, Rose. I'll make your breakfast every morning, buy you gifts for christmas and your birthday. I'll tuck you in at night and teach you everything I know. Liara and I are your new parents. I'll always be there for you. Always." Claire leaned in and kissed Rose on the cheek. Rose reciprocated but on Claire's lips.

"Mama too?" Rose asked. Shepard hugged her.

"Yes love."

Liara had tears in her eyes. Shepard had just shown her a side that rarely came out. The little declaration was both beautiful and moving. Even Miranda had a few tears. Liara could only remember one other time that Shepard had spoken this way: when Shepard had proposed. Rose giggled when Claire started to tickle her stomach. Liara couldn't believe she would get to experience bliss such as this with her family for 1000 years. It was too good to be true.

"And that is Auntie Miri." Shepard said pointing at Miranda. Miranda stiffened at the nick-name. Shepard passed Rose to Miranda who held the red asari, awkwardly. Rose peered into the australian womans eyes. Miranda smiled at the girl. Rose reached and ran her hand through the womans black hair. Miranda actually laughed. Roses curiosity, creativity, and cheerfulness caused anyone she met to fall in love. Liara knew her little Rose was going to show the whole world her greatness, one day.

* * *

Liara stood in the shower, sighing under the hot water. She desperately needed this. Liara leaned against the wall of the shower. She wondered what Miranda was doing now. Miranda had taken one of the vials of the cure and went to her room to begin analyzing. They would soon know the specifics.  
"Room for one more?" came a familiar voice. Liara smiled. Claire.  
"Whos watching Rose?" Liara asked as Claire stepped into the shower. Claire placed her hands on Liaras hips and kissed her.  
"She fell asleep about ten minutes ago. Shes in her new room, I gave her one of my tee-shirts as pajamas till we get her some new ones." Claire explained.  
"Oh! I left her bag in the car-" Liara said.  
"Don't worry, I got it." Claire kissed her Blue again. Her left hand moved up and cupped Liaras breast. They kissed hungrily, missing the skin on skin contact. Liara wrapped her arms around Claire's lower back, moving down to her rear. Claire broke her lips away for only a second.

"I love you Liara T'soni." Claire breathed.

"I love you more, Claire Shepard."

"To the next 1000 years," Claire said. They resumed making love in the shower, Claire turning off the water as Liara pushed her to the floor.

* * *

A/N continued: Again, if you have any suggestions for me or ideas for the story, leave a comment or send me a message. I'll take each one into consideration. Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have received plenty of suggestions from three special people: Faith's Fangs, Wolfamadais, and DN7. I love each of these suggestions and am going to try to incorporate them in. Special thanks to my behind-the-scenes friend who came by to read this when she was sick. She suggested some improvements I intend to follow up on. Now enough from me.**

* * *

Claire slowly opened her eyes. Liaras blue arm was wrapped around her, the two were laying in bed after a long night of ravaging each others bodies. They had somehow gone from the shower to the floor to the bed. Claire smiled as she caressed Liaras shoulder. This was the life. There was no place Claire would rather be. Liara yawned as she, too, woke. Liara put her chin on Claire's chest and looked into her eyes.  
"I'm going to have to get used to those new blue eyes," Liara stated. "Have you felt any other side effects?"  
"Not yet but that doesn't mean they aren't there," Shepard replied. "Anyways, I want to introduce Rose to the Warrens." The Warrens were the only people that lived anywhere near them, yet they were still about 15 minutes away. Mr. Ezic Warren was a kind, old Turian and his bondmate, Nija was an asari matron. Both ex-military they had protected the people in town how to fight. Luckily it hadn't come to that for the Reapers never made it this far before Shepard destroyed them all. When Shepard and Liara had moved here, the Warrens were very welcoming. But it wasn't THEM per say, that she wanted Rose to meet. The Warrens had a daughter, Lydia, who was the same age as Rose. Maybe Rose can make a friend.  
"Thats a great idea, Claire!" Liara said sitting up. "Rose could use a friend her age. Lydia is a sweet girl too." Claire remembered when she first met, Lydia. They had been eating dinner at the Warrens house one night. Lydia had hid behind her father's legs, shyly. It took a few hours but Lydia finally warmed up to Claire enough to show her, each and every one of her toys.  
"How about we invite them over for dinner tonight?" Claire asked, also getting up to dress. She slid on a blue t-shirt and short-shorts. She felt around in the closet for her running shoes.  
"Yes, that sounds great. You going for a run?" Liara asked. Liara was wearing a loose fitting shirt and pants.  
"I'll use the treadmill. I really need to get back in shape. I'm all stiff." Claire said. Liara wrapped her arms around Claire, from behind.  
"I can help with that..." Liara said in a husky voice. Claire ignored the throbbing between her legs, and the urge to throw herself and Liara onto the bed again.  
"You've done more for me than I deserve. How'd I ever win you over?" Shepard asked, clutching Liaras hands to her.  
"Watch it Commander, you never know when i'll run off with another equally dashing hum-" Liara was interrupted by a hungry kiss. Liara pushed Shepard against the wall. For several minutes it was only them. Finally Claire broke away.  
"We have to wake Rose now. However, if you behave I'm all yours tonight..." Claire said, mischievously. Liara sauntered out of the room, swaying her hips with exaggeration.  
"Never." Liara said, once again in a husky voice. Claire leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling. This womans killing me!

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and sat up in her new bed. Looking out the window of her nice bedroom, she saw sunlight, trees, mountains... Rose suddenly looked around for her supplies, only to remember she left them downstairs last night. No matter... maybe she would go play outside today with her parents. She smiled and hopped off the bed, to go find Mama and Daddy. During dinner last night Mama had explained that Claire was considered 'dad' to asari. Rose had giggled at Daddy's reaction. Claire had given Liara a look of disgust at the very thought of being called 'dad'.

Rose opened her door and all but ran right into Mama. Daddy was following close behind. Rose laughed as she was scooped up and put on the bed, now being assaulted with endless tickles. Everyone was laughing and having so much fun. She had gone from being alone in a boring old room, to being showered with unending love, and given the freedom to go where she pleased.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise erupted from Liaras omni tool. When Liara glanced at it. A groan pushed its way up Liaras throat. Claire gave her a look.  
"It's Aethyta..." Liara said. Liaras father. It was Claires turn to groan. The Asari Matriarch had never been super fond of Shepard. Claire had done her best to appeal to her, but Aethyta still disapproved of their bonding. Liara had called Shepard her 'paragon' on their wedding day and told her she didn't care what Aethyta thought of Claire. Claire couldn't help feel bothered by this. She had told herself she had nothing to prove to the matriarch, but Claire hated how Liaras only living relative now, disliked her. Liara answered the call, and Claire covered the side of Roses head.  
"Fffuuuccckkk, to you long enough to answer," Aethyta grumbled loudly. "Damn what, were you and Shepard trying to make me some grandkids or something?" Liara expressed her exasperation by putting her hand over her forehead.  
"Hello, Father," Liara sighed. "Do you mind keeping the language to a minimum?"  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" Aethyta began to sing. Claire smiled and suppressed a laugh. Liara flashed her a look. Liara raised a brow. Tell her? Claire had only been a father for a day now and she was ready to show off. Claire nodded.  
"Dad," Liara started. "Speaking of grandchildren..."  
"Goddesses Tits Shepard knocked you up?!" Aethyta exclaimed. Liara blushed and put her head in hands.  
"We adopted a daughter, Aethyta," Claire said. "Her name is Rose."  
"The fuck you adopt for-"  
"Father we adopted because We found the most amazing child in the galaxy and the very thought of not taking her home is heartbreaking and we would never forgive ourselves. I love Rose very much as dose Claire. If you have a problem with-" Liara says. Shepard sets Rose in her lap and wraps her arms around her.  
"Hey. Don't go all blood rage on me, Little Wing. I just wanted to know the specifics," Aethyta said. "Could I... see my granddaughter?" Liaras fierce gaze softened.  
"You may. You must ,however, promise not to say anything rash. If you hurt her feelings, i'll never speak to you again." Liara warned.  
"Why would I-" Aethyta began. Liara moved the omni tool to look at Rose. Aethyta grew quiet. Rose peered into the live-feed, staring into her grandfather's eyes. Aethyta could only stare back. The room was quiet for several minutes. Liara looks at Shepard to Rose and back again. Finally Aethyta broke the silence.  
"So... Your name is...Rose huh? You know your mom is quarter-krogan..."  
"Oh, Goddess..." Liara whispered.  
"Krogah?" Rose asked, tilting her head.  
"Kro-gan" Aethyta corrected.  
"Krogan." Rose said, tilting her head. A flicker of a smile appeared on the Matriarchs lips.  
"Very good. You like living with your parents?" What kind of a question is that? Claire thought. Rose nodded and grinned.  
"Yeah! I love dem'" Rose exclaimed. Claire and Liara look at eachother and smile.  
"Yeah? Shepard teach you how to hold a gun yet? Your dads big on guns..." Aethyta states. Claire felt heat in her chest. Yeah Fuck you too Aethyta.  
"Um... no. Daddy took mah ou'sy lah nigh an we payed hided and go sake." Rose says.  
This went on for several minutes. Slowly Rose seemed to warm up to Aethyta and the Matriarch lost her uncertain look and replaced it with a grin. Claire brought up Roses imprinted DNA, specifically the Krogan regeneration.  
"WHAT?! SHE'S PART KROGAN?! WHY YOU BE KEEPING THIS FROM ME?!" Aethyta was going ballistic. Rose gripped Shepards shirt and stayed as close as she could. Rose had lost her smile.  
"Father! You're scaring Rose! She doesn't like yelling..." Liara scolded. Aethyta dipped her head.  
"Fine! But i'm coming to visit in a week. I'm gonna meet Rose in person, teach her to head-butt."

Claire had stopped when she heard that. Aethyta was... coming to stay... with them? Aethyta is... COMING TO STAY WITH US?!  
"You will teach her no such thing!" Liara gasped.  
"Please, I was kidding. Right Rose?" Aethyta asked. Rose nodded and smiled.

"See you in a week, Rosie!" Aethyta called, preparing to hang up.

"Buh bye Grahpah!" Rose called, flashing Aethyta her beautiful smile, that was now growing famous. Aethyta waved and hung up. Claire cursed herself, not too loudly, and looked at Liara. The asari gave her a 'Are you serious?' look. Claire smiled sheepishly.  
Liara just shook her head, and picked up Rose, taking the little asari to get some breakfast.

"You know now were going to have to invite Hannah over!" Liara called on her way downstairs. Claire paled even more. Hannah Shepard. Her Mom, the Ret. Alliance admiral was now living on Earth, still coordinating rebuilding efforts. Claire and her mother never talked much after Shepard graduated the N7 program.

"We only have so many bedrooms... besides I'm sure she's busy anyways. She always was before," Shepard said bitterly. Claire ran, to catch up to her family on the way through the living room.

"I talked to her not to long ago. She said she was free anytime." Liara replied. Ugh. I'm not winning this one.

"Fine. But not at the same time as your dad ok?" Claire remembered, not to fondly, that Aethyta had tried to seduce Claires mother, evidently not knowing who she was, at Liara and Claires bonding. She also remembered her mother almost playing along. That was when Claire overheard them and intervened. Liara was so embarrassed, she kept telling Hannah how sorry she was. Aethyta hadn't helped when she later told Shepard her mother was 'Hotter than her Goddesses tits.' Hannah didn't seem embarrassed however. In fact Shepard could have sworn that later that night she saw Aethyta and Hannah disappear for a few hours. Claire prayed she was mistaken.

"Alright. Now I'm gunna make Breakfast and then I'll start to prepare the house for the Warrens. Shepard would you call them?" Liara asked. Claire looked at her omni-tool and searched her contacts for the Warrens. As she dialed the number, Claire felt a tug on her shirt. Claire looked down to find Rose smiling at her and holding up a picture she had drawn. Claire scooped up Rose and took a look at the picture. It showed Roses signature stick figures. One small red one was flanked by a tall blue and a tall black figure all of them holding hands. Claire kissed her daughter and held her close.

"Hello?" Came a gravelly voice from the omni tool. It was Ezic.

"Hey, Ezic. It's Claire. How you been?" Claire replied.

"Claire? You not sick anymore? The proper question is how are YOU?" Ezic said.

"Feeling loads better. Liara was able to find the right doctor. And we have more important news." Claire states.

"More important than you not dying of a horrible disease no one can cure? Hey turn on the vid and let me see yuh." Ezic laughed.

"Yes, much more important. And no. I have someone I want you to meet in person. Would you, Nija and Lydia mind coming over for dinner tonight?" Claire asked. Claire nuzzled Roses little nose with her own.

"Of course we can! But who is this person?" Ezic asked.

"Liara and I will tell you everything over dinner tonight. Be sure to bring Lydia though."

"I will. What's going on Shep?"

"You'll just have to wait Ezic... It's gonna knock your socks off though!" Claire laughed.

"My what?" Ezic said, bewildered. Rose giggled. "Whos that? Is there a kid with you?"

"See you at 6 Ezic!" Claire called as she hung up. Claire moved into the kitchen, still holding Rose. Liara was currently cooking an asari breakfast dish called Anoh. It was similar to human french toast. Claire sat Rose down in a chair and kissed Liaras cheek.

"The Warrens will be here at six o'clock. Do you want me to help clean up the house?" Claire asked.

"No I should be able to manage. Why don't you go for that run? Or maybe take Rose out for a walk amongst the trees?" Liara suggested. Claire liked the first idea. After a great breakfast, Rose and Claire were about to head out when Claire felt how cold it was getting. Fall is here. Claire thought.

"Wait here for a sec, Rose." Claire rushed upstairs to her bedroom and got out her favorite jacket: An N7 hoodie that had become famous amongst the Normandy crew. Returning downstairs, Claire slipped the jacket over Rose. It was big on her but Rose smiled.

"Is so BIG!" Rose laughed. Claire laughed as well and picked her up.

"You can have it, Rose. Just take good care of it ok?" Claire says. This would be Roses favorite thing to wear, and from that point forward was rarely seen without the hoodie on.

"Yes, dadda. I love it." Rose said and hugged her father.

Claire carried Rose outside and they walked into the forest that surrounded the household. Claire told Rose about all the different animals and fauna that existed here. Rose listened with wide, intelligent eyes that seemed to soak in all the information. Rose was now wishing she had brought her notebook and pencils. They had not been walking long when they came to a deep, rocky creek bed. Claire wanted for Rose to see the water at the bottom so she began to lower themselves down. Rose whimpered at the large boulders on either side of them. Rose thought she heard one of them make a sound.

"It's ok Rosie. We're just going to see the water, then we'll be on our way." Claire reassured her daughter. Ok, Rose definitely heard a strange sound coming from the rocks. She tugged on her, oblivious fathers sleeve. Suddenly Rose saw two yellow eyes peer out of a crevice. Rose yelped and Claire turned just in time to see a Thessian Poisonous Rock Lizard lunge out from between some rocks, right a Rose. Claire threw them back and they landed hard on her back in the creek. The lizard whipped around in the air and aimed to land on another rock. THe lizard had black skin, yellow eyes, and large poisonous fangs. They grew to about 3 feet long and kill instantly. Claire stood.

She threw her hand out, trying to catch it in a singularity. Nothing happened. Claire looked at her hand in shock. She tried next to send a throw, but was met with the same result. What happened to my biotics?! The Lizard was now fixed on Claire with it's murderous eyes. Theses things were fiercely territorial but lived in groups of about 7 to 10. Rose was screaming and clutched Claires leg. She looked frantically around at the many pairs of yellow eyes that were emerging out of the dark crevices. Claire noticed them and picked her daughter up. Claire had nowhere to go however. They were surrounded on all sides. The lizards leaped forward, hissing.

Claire prepared to shield her daughter with her own body when Rose began to glow red. No, not glow her daughter had fired up her biotics. Rose sprang from Claires grasp and Was wreathing in dark, red energy. A red barrier appeared around Rose and her father. Claire could do nothing. Rose began to fire throws, singularities, and shockwaves. Her power rivaled even Jack. The Lizards were all killed and engulfed in red light.

Rose killed each and everyone of them, right in front of her father. Claire was both horrified and amazed at her daughter's abilities. It seemed like an eternity before Rose seemed to calm down. Still glowing a bit she raced back to her father and clutched her sobbing. Claire got to her knees and hugged her.

"It's okay, love you're safe now..." Claire tried to sooth her best she could. I did this. She didn't want to come down here and I made her... Where were my biotics?! What kind of a father are you? Claire thought. So deep in it in fact, she didn't see the largest of the Lizards emerge from behind a rock. Neither one of them saw it. It crept along above them and glared at the little red one that had killed the rest of them.

**Claire and Rose saw it too late. The lizard jumped down and sank its fangs into Roses shoulder.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And back to Richard Green. Challenge time: If anyone would be interested I would like to create a title image but i'm not a good artist. So are any of you guys are willing can create a good pic of rose? I would thank you publicly and be eternally grateful! Let's show Rose some love!**

* * *

Richard Green had been walking the desert for days, though he never got hungry or ran out of fluids. There had been plenty of bodies lying around the ground of the landing site. Anyone who touched down alive was quickly disposed of and cut up. Richard had created a backpack out of his parachute and used it to carry the limbs of meat. Though he had plenty of fluid starting off, the blood had dried quickly and he was starting to become parched.

Richard now carried on with one mission in mind: Find Commander Shepard and her wife Liara. Thinking of their blood in his mouth did nothing to help his dry throat. Richard had thought that it would not take long to reach civilization, for cities had begun to pop up in deserts before the human expansion. The saharan desert was not nearly as barren as before, in fact Richard was following a road that would lead him to New Cairo, the last Cairo being literally flattened in the Reaper War. He had to be getting close, or so Richard thought.

Richard was about to stop for a bite when he heard the telltale sound of an engine. He turned to the sound, to see an old-fashioned 4-wheel car puttering along. It mildly amused Richard, having not seen one of these since his childhood. Right? Richard had only vague memories of his childhood. He only remembered... a farm... a truck... and... oh, an abusive father. Richard shook his head. The voices returned and he closed his eyes.

Richard turned back to the car coming his way and stuck his thumb out, the old-fashioned way. He waited patiently and too his somewhat relief, the car slowed to a stop a few feet from him.

"Hello there! Could you give me a ride to civilization? I would appreciate it!" Richard says through the window.

"I'd be happy to! Hop in," The man opened the door from inside the car and waited for Richard to step in. Richard threw his pack into the back and did so, the man held out his hand. "The name is Dekalb." Richard noticed an accent. Enticing Richard thought.

"Richard. Richard Green."He shook the man's hand. Richard didn't bother with an alias. Richard nevered used them. It had always been too late for his victims to do anything.

"Hello !" Dekalb said cheerfully and began to drive, turning on the radio at the same time. It started to spout out the news.

"-ew days ago an Alliance ship known as the "Breaking Point" blew up over the Saharan desert. The ship was carrying supplies to an Alliance Base in the pacific, the location of which was not released to the press. Although the Alliance has sent search teams, no bodies were found. The Alliance says that they have not found the cause of the ships explosion but extend their deep condolences to the families of the crew of the Breaking Point. Here is an audio recording of an interview with one of the men aboards girlfriend. This particular crew-man was in charge of the Marine guard aboard the Ship, aka Lieutenant John Winters. He had just gotten his Command." Richard smiled. He had not found Winters body near the crash sight. Richard wondered what had happened too the man. The news cut too the interview.

"What is your name miss?" Asked a kind sounding interviewer. A sniffling voice replied,

"Lana..." Came a reply.

"Can you tell us some more about John, Lana?" The interviewer asked.

"He... had just gotten his command of a marine platoon. John... could not... tell me about his... m-mission. When he... l-left he said... he said that... he loved me and that... when he returned... he would marry me." The Asari began to sob.

"There you have it folks. Why won't the Alliance tell us anything? Will any of the crew be found? Will Lana get some peace? See the rest of the interview on the Extranet at our homepage, ." Richard wasn't surprised that the Alliance hadn't stated his name to the public. Wouldn't want news about little old me spreading around... It would spread panic and more importantly... make the Alliance look bad. Richard couldn't contain himself, he wanted fluids, and fresh bloody was sitting next to him.

"You know I saw that crash," Richard says.

"Really?! When?! How?!" Dekalb exclaimed. Richard smiled.

"I was it's main cargo." Richard bragged. Dekalb looked at him, bewildered.

"Wha-" Dekalb was cut off as Richard lunged at him and bit into his neck. The car veered off the road and drove right into a dune. Richard and Dekalb slam forward and each hit their heads on the dashboard. Recovering quickly as he could, Dekalb clasped his bleeding neck and fell out of the car. Richard may have been lacking in fluids but he soon recovered as well. Richard lunged out of the car and stumbled after the driver.

Dekalb was crawling as fast as he could up the dune, but was bleeding out fast. Richard crawled up after him smelling the trail of blood underneath him. Richard surged forward and clasped the bleeding man's ankle. Dekalb kicked, feebly at him. His kicks slowed and lost their power. Richard laughed as Dekalb died. He laughed harder as the man's corpse slid down the dune and into Richards grasp. He took a large bite out of the man's throat again, and slurped up the substance that seeped from the wound.

Thinking for a moment, he stopped and scanned the horizon. The sun was setting. Still looking, his eyes rested on a faint glow in the distance. They were the lights of a city. Richard smiled. New Cairo... He thought. The city was bound to have and off-world transport hub. His next stop... Thessia...

* * *

John Winters gasped and opened his eyes. He looked around frantically not knowing where he was. He felt sand between his fingers. His eyes widened. I survived the crash! John sat up. How? John felt his legs. They were just fine. He stretched his back. Check. His only guess was his hard suit had saved him. The ship had been flying low at about 5000 feet. John tried to remember why. We were about to land in New Cairo... John shook his head. His head hurt real bad.

John shakingly stood. Not a religious person, John still thanked god and the Hard suit. They build theses things too last! John stumbled over a dune and caught his first sight of the crash site. The two halves of the ship were laying like childs toys, bits and pieces from the ship thrown haphazardly around. Some fires still burned. John rolled down the dune and proceeded to the site. His entire body ached. Suddenly John saw a figure moving throughout the crash site. Filled with hope for surviving crew, John raced forward.

The figures were definitely alliance. There hard suits were Blue and Gold compared to Johns black camo and gold. Not survivors of the crash. Military Police?

"Hey! Over here! I'm a survivor!" John called. The soldiers stopped and turned his way. John ran over to the nearest one. He was met with a gun in the face. John stopped and tripped into the man. John scrambled up and took his helmet off. His dark-brown non-regulation length hair cut and short beard appeared out from within, his blue eyes wide with fear. John had never thought of himself as good looking but a lot of women would call him so. Lana certainly did. He gasped. Lana... what is she thinking right now? That I'm dead? Couldn't be I was only out for a few hours... right? Winters didn't know where Green was but he figured that he was long gone. Another thing that bothered him was that there were no bodies around anywhere that he could see. John was quickly surrounded by Alliance forces. He held up his hands.

"Hold up! I'm Lieutenant John Winters! I was in command of the Marine detachment on this ship!" John explained frantically. The guns around him didn't waver but John saw what appeared to be their CO striding over.

"Winters? Great god man, where have you been?!" The commander said. John pointed across the desert to the dune he believed was the one he had woken up on.

"Over there. I just woke up a few minutes ago. How long was I out?" John asked. A medic came forward and began to look him over, testing his vitals and forcing him to sit.

"4 days since the crash..." replied the commander, now kneeling next to him. John was stunned. Four days? "How did you survive soldier? Where is Green?" John put his hand on his head.

"I don't know how I survived... I assumed it was my hard suit. As for Green... I still have no idea. I saw him jump out of the ship, as I myself fell." Right now John wanted to see Lana, too make sure she knew he was okay.

"He has a bad concussion, sir." Says the medic. The commander nodded. He stood and offered Winters a hand, which was gratefully accepted. The commander pulled him to his feet and waved the guns away.

"Get this man too my shuttle and transport him to a hospital near his family. Wheres your family live son?" The commander asked. Winters looked at the man gratefully.

"Minneapolis sir. My girlfriend and my parents are there waiting for me," John said. "Thank you sir." The commander nodded.

"Don't thank me just yet. Once you get out of the hospital and have seen your family, an officer is going to come by and debrief you, okay?" It was John's turn to nod.

"What about Green sir? And the crew? Did anyone else survive?" John asked.

"Don't worry about Green, son. As for the crew... you were the only survivor." John felt like he was going to throw up. Why? Why me? The commander put his hand on the mans shoulder.

"Go home now, son. Get some rest and we'll debrief you when you're ready..." John didn't protest as he was led to a shuttle. Once aboard he sat in one of the seats and put his head back, against the wall. He was soon asleep.

* * *

John woke lying in a hospital bed. He sat up a bit and looked around. He was no longer in a hard suit, but in a hospital gown. His head still ached but he felt fine otherwise. He saw a button on the wall next to his bed that said "PUSH FOR ASSISTANCE". He pushed it. Soon his doctor appeared. She was somewhat plump and had graying hair.

"Ah, Mr. Winters you're awake. How are you feeling?" John ignored the question.

"Can I speak too my family?" John asked. It sounded more like a command.

"Of course, If you're up for it. They have been waiting along with News crews since they got the call last night. I'll send the family in and the News crews away. Be right back."

"Send Lana first ok?" John asked. The doctor nodded. John waited patiently, wondering how he would explain all this. He guessed he could just show Lana but he didn't want her too see the violence, John witnessed on the way down. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running. John smiled slightly. Lana...

Lana swung around the doorframe and rushed too Johns side. She kissed him hard.

"John! I was so worried about you!" She said between kisses. John wasn't allowed to speak for a few minutes. He pulled her up into the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Lana laughed and held him tight. John looked down at his asari and saw she was crying.

"Lana... Please don't cry. I'm so sorry I did this to you." John started. Lana didn't reply. John felt so guilty.

"Please honey look at me." John pleaded. Slowly Lana looked at him.

"Never do this again... Never leave me again." Lana ordered. John looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm never leaving you again. In fact my 10 years enlistment is almost over." John was right. He had enlisted at 18 and was now 28 and a week away from being discharged from the marines. John could hardly believe it had been ten years since then. He had fought Batarian slavers, done search and rescue work, won 5 gold medals for hand to hand combat competitions, and had fought in the Reaper war. That was where he met the love of his life, Lana an Asari Commando. During the war John was Lanas spotter while they sniped targets in New York. They opened themselves up to each other during the last week of the war. They had first made love in a skyscraper that was surrounded by Reapers. They had long since run out of ammo, and were waiting it out at the top floor.

Just when they thought they would get caught a red flash of light appeared and the Reapers blew up around them. That was the second time they made love. John was quite fond of that day.

"I know but... I mean never leave me ever. I couldn't survive without you." Lana stated. John rubbed her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lana." John confirmed. They kissed deeply. His hands moved down to her waist and began to work at getting her shirt off. Lana straddled him and moved his hands away.

"Hey now... I haven't forgiven you just yet. You'll need to wait till we get back to the apartment. Then I'll teach you why you had better not leave me again." Lana said the last part in a husky voice. Damn this woman. John thought, smiling. Then he remembered his dead marines and his smile disappeared, replaced by a look of deep guilt. Lana bent down and kissed his forehead.

"What is it Love?" Lana asked. She looked concerned.

"I- I was just thinking about the Marines on the ship. I never... really got to know any of them." John confessed. Lana returned to her earlier position, holding him.

"John its not your fault..." Lana began. John shook his head.

"You don't even know where we were going or what we were doing..." John said.

"Then show me Johnny." Lana said. Her hands moved to the sides of Winters head. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Relax John. Let us become one. Let your memories become mine and mine yours." Lana sooths. Her eyes turn obsidian and she initiates the meld. Lana feels barriers around recent memories.

"Show me John. It is alright." She feels waves of guilt and sorrow emanate from her lover as he removes the shrouds. He shows her everything. The day Johns commander gives him his assignment, his marines he would be commanding. The boarding of Richard Green in his Glass box. Johns dream of the horrific deaths of his men. John waking up too a frantic marine. The ship tilting and blowing up around him. The marine getting sawed in half. John falling and witnessing Richard jump out. Johns last thoughts... of his sorrow for her. Then his hitting the ground. Him waking up not knowing where he was. Him getting forced to the ground by Marines, the nice commander that had let him come home before debriefing. Lana sent him waves of happiness, support, and love. His waves of guilt receded and Lana broke the meld.

John wouldn't look at her. Lana touched his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"John you listen too me," Lana orders. John blinks. "This is not your fault. It was the fault of a madman. Do not blame yourself."

"I fell ASLEEP though Lana." John said, blinking back tears. Lan hated seeing her love this way. John NEVER cried. He always accepted what had happened and moved on, he never dwelled on things. That was many of the things she loved about him.

"John... I'm telling you right here, right now. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Lana said fiercely. "Do not dwell on this. Be happy you survived and know that I will always love you." She kissed him again. John looked at her gratefully.

"What would I do without you?" John asked. Lana only smiled. The rest of the day went by like a blur. He saw his parents, who were so relieved his mother began to ball, and his father kept shaking his hand repeatedly. John had the Alliance soldier come in too do the debrief. The man shocked John when he pulled out a paper that said "HONORABLE DISCHARGE" written on it. Once the debrief was over, the Alliance officer shook his hand and smiled at him.

"You've had a great service Marine. You've done the Corps a great service. Now for your final assignment we want you to marry your girlfriend and live the rest of your life in peace."

"Yes sir!" John said, with a salute. The officer left. A few hours later he was discharged from the hospital and found himself in a t-shirt and cargo pants, riding home with Lana in her skycar. Hoping to bring up conversation John thought of something.

"How is your sister doing, Lana?" John asked.

"Nija? She's fine. She called earlier and said she was going to eat dinner with her neighbors tonight."

"Hows Lydia and Ezic doing?"

"Same, why?" Lana replied.

"It would be nice too see them again... I especially miss Lydia she was a cute kid. I like Nija and Ezic but Nija doesn't like me and Ezic is... kind of a dirty joker." John had seen his fair share of dirty jokers but Ezic could be... Nasty. Lana laughed.  
"Nija likes you fine! She's just protective of me, thats all. You know what it would be nice too see them again." Nija had told them she had wanted to see them more often anyway.

"Let's make the plans then." John said.

"Yes. However I want you to myself tonight. You still need to learn your lesson." Lana replied in a husky voice.

"Damn you woman! Thats all i've been thinking about since you left today. Can you drive faster?" John laughed. Lana giggled and sped home. That night it was just them, alcohol, and the bedroom. Winters was glad to be home...

* * *

**A/N: Keep up the comments and suggestions guys! Don't forget about my little challenge! Eternally grateful! Hope you guys enjoy this as much I do!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Back to poor Rosie! I missed her and its only been a day! Anybody started on a pic for Rose? Please? For cute little Rose? Huh? Enjoy guys!**_

* * *

****"NO!" was all Claire managed to scream as Rose was bit by the Poisonous lizard. Rose screamed in pain. Claire went into auto pilot, she ripped the lizards jaws open, threw it on the ground and bashed its brains in with a rock. She turned back to a sobbing Rose and tried to get a look at the wound. Claire pulled Roses hoodie off and and slid up her sleeve. Her eyes widened. There was no wound... Claire looked at Rose. Rose looked down at her father and hugged her as hard as her little arms could. The regenerative abilities! Rose would be fine. Claire sobbed. How could I?! She could have died! DAMN YOU CLAIRE!  
Suddenly Rose gripped either side of her father's head. Claires gasped as Roses eyes turned obsidian. Claire was being forced into the meld. Then there souls became one. They were the same. Claire felt her daughters fear. Claire did as best she could too send waves of security and support and love to her daughter but was still stunned. This three year old was melding with her. Claire even witnessed some of her memories. They showed Roses first time meeting Liara, her reaction, and her return. The day they spent in the compound and Roses biological mother, Enya. Then they switched to Roses first memories of Claire.  
Their meeting in the bathroom, the day sitting at the breakfast table, Claire saying how much she cared for her, Roses feelings of warmth towards her new parents. Then Roses fear of the Lizards and the sudden anger at them for attacking her father. The feelings of utter hatred at them when she discovered her biotics. Claire realized Rose wasn't scared. She was worried for her father. Rose was showing her happiest memories to Claire in a bid to make her father fell better.

Claire sent forward feelings of love and began to share her own memories. Claire showed the moment she met Liara on Therum, the instant need to protect her. She showed Rose her feelings of love when they had been eating together in the kitchen. The memory of the two of them drawing in the living room, her confession too Rose that She was the perfect daughter and would always be loved. Rose broke the meld.

The two beings looked at each other. Neither one of them cried. Neither one of them broke away from the hug. Claire put her forehead on Roses, and sighed.

"I love Rose. So much. Do not worry for me. It's my job too worry. Your job is too love life and to grow into a beautiful woman one day," Claire began to give a speech but felt Rose put a hand over her mouth.

"I love you mo' Dadda. Jus' promise nevah to lave me. Promise nevah to die..." Claires already broke heart, was shredded. She sounded so much like Liara all those years ago, aboard the Normandy. Claire kissed her daughter and hugged her tighter.

"I will never leave you..."

* * *

Liara heard the front door open. She was sitting on the couch worried. Claire and Rose had been gone for hours. Liara rushed over to them.

"Where have-" Liara began. She was interrupted by Claire who grasped her hands.

"Meld with me." Claire ordered. Liara looked at her bewildered.

"What are y-"

"Just do it Liara." Claire stepped closer. Liara's eyes widened and she initiated the meld. Claire showed her the whole thing. Claires biotics not working. Roses red biotics, the Lizards, the meld, Roses worry for her father. Liara could feel the guilt pouring from Claire like a broken dam. She saw Roses order for Claire too never leave. She sounds just like me... Claire didn't respond.

Liara broke the meld. She didn't know how to react, much less what too say. Hatred toward Claire for putting Rose in danger, too be scared of Roses new power. Claire put her hands at her sides. Liara couldn't move. Rose looked from her Father to her Mother.

"Well say it!" Claire suddenly yelled. Liaras eyes widened.

"W-what?" Liara stammered.

"Say it! Say I have no business being a parent! Say I put our daughter in danger! Say you hate me!" Claire yelled louder. Rose was beginning to get tears in her eyes. Rose didn't like yelling.

"Claire pleas-" Liara reached for her human, but Claire stepped away. Claire began to sob. Liara began to get tears of her own. Once again she tried too touch Claire but She wouldn't have it. Claire sprinted for the stairs and rushed in their bedroom, slamming the door. A door from across the hall opened and Miranda peered out.

"Mind keeping it down? I'm working on the cure still..." Miranda turned away and closed the door. Liara glared at it. What a bitch! Liara suddenly felt a tug on her sleeve. Liara turned and picked Rose up off the ground.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Liara searched her daughter over.

"Mama, dont be mad at Daddy, please." Rose pleaded. Liara kissed her daughter and sat down with Rose on her lap.

"Mama isn't mad dear. Daddy only yelled because she was scared. She was scared for you." Liara explained, rubbing her daughters back.

"Promise you not mad?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"Promise little one." Liara confirmed. Rose nodded.

"Can I go see daddy?" Rose asked.

"We both will..."

* * *

Claire sobbed into her pillow. She hated herself for putting her daughter through that. Oh, Rose... I'm so sorry... Claire curled into a ball. She was the greatest warrior in the galaxy. She had destroyed the Reapers, the Collectors, and Saren. She saved the galaxy three times, and she couldn't even protect her own daughter. Claire cried silently until she heard a rap on the door. She felt someone enter the room and close the door. No two someones.

Rose jumped onto the bed and lay down next to Claire. The human unfolded and enveloped Rose into a fierce hug. Liara crawled onto the other side of Claire and wrapped her hands around the commander. They all lay there for a while before Liara speaks.

"Claire... I am not mad. Nor do I think you are an unfit parent. You are an amazing father and would never intentionally put Rose in danger. I saw how you tried to protect her with your own body. I was there when you told Rose how much you loved her. Never think otherwise."

"I love you,daddy," Rose says. "So much." Rose buried her face into Claires shirt.

"I love you too Rosie," Claire replies. "Thank you Liara. I love you." They lay there longer. Rose soon falls asleep. Liara kisses Shepards cheek.

"What do you think of her Biotics or her ability to meld?" Claire asked. Liara thought for a moment.

"Her biotics rival that of an asari Matriarch. She looked as powerful as Jack. As you know biotics manifest with age so..." Liara says

"When she becomes an adult she'll be the most powerful biotic in the galaxy." Claire finishes. Liara nods.

"As for her melding, it is right about now that most asari begin to try it. Although usually it's with a teacher. It's almost as if she knew what she was doing before she had learned it. However she forced you into a meld. Thats is both dangerous for you and should not be possible at her age. Even I would have trouble. Only Matrons and Matriarchs have such an ability. This means her amazing mind is just that much more amazing." Liara began to stroke the little red asaris crest.

"Do you have any idea why my biotics are gone?" Claire asked. Liara thought some more.

"Maybe that's another side effect of the cure... gaining a thousand years of life would have to have drawbacks somewhere." Liara guesses.

"No more biotics?" Claire says sadly. She had always been so adept at biotics. She could throw singularities with the best of them, and now it was all gone.

"I can't really complain can I? A thousand more years of life with you and Rose? Can't beat that." Claire said with a slight smile. "She looks good in that hoodie..."

Liara nodded absently. "Come with me." Liara pulled Claire up, the human carefully tucking Rose into the bed. Liara led Claire to the Shower and turned the water on. She closed the bathroom door and turned to Claire. Liara slipped her clothes off, and began to work on Claires. Once they were both naked they stepped into the shower and began to wash each other. They soon were kissing with such passion one might think they had not felt each others warmth in years. Shepard smiled. She had the perfect family. Bliss...

* * *

Rose woke up alone in her parents bed. She sat up and looked around, hearing the shower running. She also heard her parents moaning. Mamma and daddy are BOTH in the shower? Rose thought. She didn't understand. Maybe Auntie Miranda knows... Rose hopped off the bed and proceeded out of the bedroom, across the hall and rapped on Mirandas door. Rose didn't wait for an answer, she stepped in. Inside she found a neat, clean room and the beautiful australian doing work at her desk, datapads around her and a computer before her. Miranda turned, with an irritable expression at the new presence.

"Hello Auntie Miri!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. The Sleeves of the N7 hoodie flapped wildly, for Roses hands only filled up a half of them. Miranda blinked in surprise at her visitor.

"Um... hello... wheres your parents?" Miranda asked, she didn't know what do with the 3 year old.

"I had a ques'shun abou them..." Rose said, hopping into Miranda's lap not waiting to be invited. Miranda wanted to get back to work on the cure but the girls deep eyes brought Miranda into submission.

"What is it, Rose?" Miranda asked. I hope i'm not sounding like a jerk right now...

"Momma and dadda wen indo duh shower whah I was sleepin' an I hear moanin' and I wah wonderin' wah thah mean." Rose asked. Miranda's eyes widened in horror. Oh my god... Miranda thought frantically for a safe answer but found each one would get her in trouble. And likely shot...

"Well... um... well thats... uh..." Miranda can't bring herself to scar the child, but can't think of an answer. Rose giggles at Mirandas stuttering. Miranda found herself laughing and she kissed the girl on the forehead. She once again blinked in surprise. Why did I do that? Rose hugged her aunt. Miranda hugged back. Maybe this is what it feels like too be a mother...

"Listen Rose. If you want to know what your parents were doing, you had better ask them yourself. In fact i'm going to talk to them myself about it." Miranda was a little irritated at Liara and Shepard. Once again I'm going to have to teach them to keep it down. Miranda carried Rose downstairs and sat with her on the couch, waiting for Liara and Shepard to emerge from the bedroom.

Rose sat across from Miranda, the two of them staring at each other. Rose reached down, next to the couch and brought out her paper and colored pencils. Rose pranced over two Miranda and snuggled next to her, and began to draw. Miranda awkwardly put her arm around the girl and looked at what she was drawing. Rose looked at Miranda and back to her paper. She began to draw one of Miranda's eyes. Miranda smiled and watched her for a while. Slowly her smile disappeared and was replaced with shock. The eye was a perfect replica. Rose added in blue irises, witch ha perfect detail. Miranda might as well have been looking at a reflection. Just then she heard the door upstairs open, the lovers walking out hand in hand.

Miranda picked up Rose and the picture and race to the bottom of the stairs. Liara took her daughter and kissed her. Miranda debated which too tell them first, their daughters curiousness of their dealings in the shower, or her artistic prowess. Miranda took a chance at the first.

"What did I say about keeping it down?" Miranda asked. She glared at them to find a similar response from Liara.

"Miranda we just calmed down would you please-"

"Rose came to my room and asked me what you were doing in the shower!" Miranda blurted out. Liaras and Shepards eyes widened with their own horror.

"W-what?"Shepard asked. Miranda looked at the floor, and blushed.

"She came and asked me why you two were in the shower together and were... moaning... Are you always so loud?" Miranda asked. Liara and Shepard looked at Rose with sheer terror. Rose began to get scared at the expressions, her bottom lip quivering.

"Rose sweetie, thats a very serious topic. How about we talk about that in, let's say 60 years..." Shepard suggested. Liara elbowed her.

"Love, we will explain it later... It's a bit of a shock is all." Rose nodded, calming down. She hugged her mom.

"That's not all... take a look at this and tell me what you think." Miranda handed them the perfect drawing of her eye. They smiled.

"Miranda I didn't know you could draw..." Shepard laughed.

"I did not draw this..." Miranda whispered. They gave her a funny look.

"What do you-" Liara faltered and looked down at Rose. "Did... you draw this picture Rose?" The Red asari smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Uh huh! Auntie Miri has pretty eyes. Do you like it mama?" Rose asked, excitement in her voice.

"I do, but Rose... why have you not drawn something like this before?" Liara asked, bewildered.. Rose shrugged.

"I like stick peopah." Rose said simply.

"You mean you've always known how to draw like this?" Shepard gaped.

"Ya daddy. Is easy." Her parents mouths dropped and Rose laughed some more. Miranda checked her omnitool.

"Don't you two have guests coming in 20 minutes?" Miranda asked. They paled and rushed downstairs.

"I'll get dinner ready!" Liara yelled. She gently placed Rose on the couch.

"I'm gonna clean up some more! Miranda watch Rose and Rose... keep looking beautiful." Shepard winked at her daughter. Rose giggled and fell back into the couch cushions. "Then later tonight you're going to draw for everyone ok? Were not done with this conversation!" Rose nodded bashfully and pulled her big hood over her head, eyes shining from within. Rose really had a talent. Miranda moved and sat next to her and Rose snuggled close, hood still on. She sure likes that jacket...

Miranda watched Liara and Shepard scramble around, cleaning and making dinner, trying to make everything perfect. Miranda smiled. This is what it is like to have a family... Miranda held Rose a little closer.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the support guys! DN7 I hope you saw what you were looking for and maybe saw my reference to you... Miranda clearly has her work cut out for her, living with Rose. Ah the horror of... duh duh duh the TALK! Don't forget about the little challenge! Next xhapter is of course tomorrow night..._


	10. Chapter 10

Rose had quite a night. When the Warrens arrived, Rose met her first turian. When Ezic stepped in, Roses eyes widened too the size of watermelons. If one were to look and Ezic's reaction, one might say the same. Rose leapt off the couch, hood flying of her scarlet head, and approached the old bird with astonishment. Nija and Lydia had not yet entered the house and Liara was out speaking with them. Shepard watched the meeting between Rose and Ezic from the kitchen trying not to laugh. Miranda watched from the couch. Rose stood at Ezic's feet and looked up at him, head tilted to the side.

"Woah..." Rose and Ezic said to each other. Rose touched the turian's hand.

"You tall mistah..." Rose commented. Ezic gave her a look.

"Thats... because i'm a turian," Ezic said. "What are you?"

"Rose!" Exclaimed the red girl, throwing her hands in the air, sleeves fapping. Ezic laughed.

"What's that?" Ezic asked. Shepard decided to enter.

"It's a flower from Earth. It is one of the most beautiful flowers, it represents love and affection," Shepard explained as she scooped up Rose, causing her to release a giggle. "It is also red. I love the name. Ezic this is Liara and I's daughter." Ezic nodded.

"Yeah I gathered that..." Ezic commented. Claire heard the others come into the house.

"Hi, Ezic!" Rose smiled at the turian.

"I'll explain everything to you, Ezic," Claire promised. "I thought it would be nice for the girls to meet." Ezic smiled a turian smile. Shocked as he was the chance for Lydia too get a friend got him excited. Lydia was home-schooled and didn't have any opportunities to make friends. The nearest school was over an hours drive away, and Nija had insisted on teaching the girl herself.

"Hey thats a great idea Shep," Ezic said. "I'll go get Lydia..." Ezic turned and headed to his family, who was standing on the front porch. Claire watched as Ezic whispered something to Nija and saw the asari smile. She hugged Liara and held her hands. Claire assumed Ezic told her Liara and her had a daughter. Liara nodded and smiled the smile Shepard couldn't get enough of. Nija bent over too Lydia and said something to her, and pointed inside. Claire heard Lydias gasp. Shepard laughed.

"Daddy? Who is dat?" Rose asked, pointing at Lydia.

"That is Lydia, love," Claire explained. "She is Ezics daughter and is the same age as you." Roses eyes widened once more and looked back at the little girl. Lydia turned and shyly walked inside, headed for the living room. Claire set Rose down.

"Go say hi, Rose," Claire encouraged. The other parents watched from the porch. When Nija caught her first glimpse of Rose, she placed a hand over her mouth. Ezic wrapped a hand around his wife and whispered some more in her ear. Lydia sees Rose and stops. Her eyes begin to widen as well. Rose steps in front of the blue girl.

"Hi." Rose says in a small voice. Lydia steps closer and peers at Rose.

"Hi." Lydia replied. Rose steps a tad closer, pulls her sleeve back and touches the little girls blue arm. Lydia is wearing a short sleeve shirt and does not recoil. Lydia is overcome with curiosity.

"Why your skin red?" Lydia asks. Rose looks her up and down.

"Why yours blue?" Rose asks in return.

"'cause I'm Asari, duh." Lydia says, surprised.

"So am I," Rose explains releasing Lydias arm. "Would yuh let me draw yuh?"

"D-draw me?" Lydia stammers. Rose nods.

"Yes, pease. You are very pretty." Rose compliments. Lydia blushes and nods. Rose smiles and takes her hand. Rose leads her to the living room and has her sit down in one of the chairs. Miranda stands and moves towards Shepard. Liara, Nija, and Ezic creep in and watch from the kitchen as Rose gets her paper and pencils and sits across from Lydia. Lydia blushes some more as Rose begins to draw.

"Come on guys let's eat and give them some privacy. Liara and I will explain everything." Shepard whispers and ushers everyone to the tables, filled with food. Everyone takes their respective seats.

"Alright, man where to start," Shepard thinks pouring wine in everyones glasses. "Liara?" Liara thinks for a moment.

"I think I will start with the day you became ill..."

* * *

Lydia isn't sure what to think of Rose. Lydia sits patiently while Rose draws her but can't help but feel a little frightened by the red asari. Lydia wondered where she came from, certainly not from Liara. Lydia doesn't even know her name, daddy didn't tell her.

"Um... wha' is your name?" Lydia asks tentatively. Rose looks up briefly, before returning too drawing.

"Rose." She answers. Lydia sees her smile into the paper, this makes Lydia ease up a bit.

"Do you... really thank I am pretty?" Lydia asks. Rose looks up again.

"Yeah... I wish I was tha' pretty..." Rose says, causing Lydia too blush again. Rose returns to drawing.

"You pretty too. I like your smile." Lydia says hurriedly. It was Roses turn to blush.

"Thank you. Would yuh smile for me?" Rose asked. Rose liked it when her mother asked her that. Lydia smiled slightly. Rose giggled and soon Lydia was too. After a time Rose stood and sat next to Lydia, handing her the finished picture. Lydia gasped at it. The picture showed Lydia sitting, hands in lap, in the armchair, a beautiful smile on her face. Lydia thought she was looking at a photograph for a second. Lydia looked at Rose and back to the picture.

"Where did yuh learn tuh draw like dis?" Lydia asked, astonished.

"Befoe I met mama, a lady called Nanna tuk care o' me. She taught may to draw."

"Wha' wah she like?" Lydia asked. Rose shrugged.

"I dun know... She had a pretty voice, buh she was a ball of blue," Rose admitted. "Do yuh like duh picture?" Rose looked hopeful, She really liked Lydia, and she really wanted a friend.

"I luv it! Thank you, Rose." Lydia then, too Roses surprise, gives the girl a hug, all fear gone. Rose hugs back, smiling to herself. Rose, feeling brave, looks at her intently.

"Are we... friends?" Rose asks. To her relief, Lydia smiles and nods.

"I thank so." Lydia smiled, and poked Roses stomach. Rose giggled and they got into a tickle war. Suddenly Lydia sprang up and ran.

"Bet yuh can't catch may!" Lydia squealed and sprinted down the hall. Rose laughed loudly and Ran after her. Rose had made a friend.

* * *

"Even her biotics are red?" Nija asked. Everyone could hear the girls laughing and the sound of feet pattering around which made everyone smile, even Miranda.

"Yes, and her power... it rivaled that of a Matriarch." Shepard says. There was a collective gasp between the guests.

"Was it her imprinted DNA?" Ezic asked. Liara nodded.

"That is what we believe." Liara said. For a moment everyone continued to eat, Ezic eating a special turian dish that Liara had made.

"Does she know how she was born?" Nija asked.

"She knows she had another mother once but she does not know she was cloned." Liara replied.

"Will you tell her?" Ezic inquired. Shepard decided to speak.

"If she asks we will tell her, otherwise she is our daughter and that is all she needs to know." Shepard said firmly. Nija and Ezic nodded. Liara put her hand over Claires and kissed her cheek.

"As of right now, we shall not worry. We are going to raise Rose the best we can and love her unconditionally." Liara said. Claire squeezed Liaras hand.

"No doubt here Liara." Nija replied.

"How have you guys been?" Shepard said. Nija smiled.

"My sister almost lost her bondmate." Nija said.

"And you're smiling?" Liara asked, horrified.

"I'm smiling because he fell 7500 feet in nothing but an alliance hard suit and survived with only a minor concussion." Nija said.

"Damn," Shepard says, obviously impressed. "how does that work?"

"I don't know but needless to say Lana was overjoyed," Nija says happily. "They will be visiting us in a few days, I hope you can find time to meet them."

"Of course we can," Liara said, but she caught herself. "Oh... My father will be here at the same time." Claire groaned.

"I completely forgot about that..."

"No one thought to tell me this?" Miranda asked, irritated.

"Bring her along." Ezic suggested.

"I don't know Ezic," Claire said. "She hates me and she'll probably try to seduce you like my mom." Ezic almost choked on his food.

"Now you have to bring her!" Ezic laughed, upon recovering. "I want to hear that story." Claire smiled sheepishly and looked down. Liara put her head in her hands, as Nija and Ezic begin to laugh and laugh. Miranda just thought about that day, and remembered Hannah Shepard wasn't the only one Aethyta tried to seduce...

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys." Claire said as the Warrens walked out. Lydia and Rose had protested but it was getting late. Rose was sad to see her new friend leave but Nija promised they would get a play date soon. Rose perked up a little but she still was disappointed. As the Warrens are leaving, Lydia runs back and hugs Rose tightly, Rose smiles and reciprocates. Then, to the surprise of everyone including Rose, Lydia kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Thank you fo' da picture Rose." She whispered and ran back to her parents. The warrens got into the skycar and flew away. Rose touched her cheek with her sleeve covered hand, eyes wide again. Claire smiled at her daughter and scooped her up.

"I'm glad you made a friend today." Claire whispered to her daughter. Rose smiled.

"Me too daddy..."

"Isn't she a little young for kissing?" Liara smiled.

"Aw she was just saying bye that's all." Claire said. "Their friends now." Rose nodded eagerly and was carried back inside. Liara shut the door and followed them into the Living room. Miranda was already seated there, on the couch with a datapad and a blanket.

"It is getting cold Shepard." Miranda commented.

"Yes, Claire which means..." Liara said, smile on her face.

"Snow..." Claire said. She looked too Rose and kissed her nose.

"Snow?" Rose asked with curiosity.

"It's this white stuff that falls from the sky," Claire explained. "And it's real cold."

"Wow..." Rose gasped.

"How about she tell us how she learned to draw?" Miranda asked, interrupting the moment. Claire and Liara sit glaring at the woman, and Miranda sets her datapad down.

"So Rose," Claire starts. "How did you learn to draw so good at your age?"

"Nanna teached me." Rose said simply. Claire looked at Liara with a puzzled look. Liara shook her head.

"Who is that, Love?" Liara asked. "I did not meet her..."

"She tuk care o' me befoe you, mama." Rose said.

"You mean the AI?" Miranda asked.

"Whas dat?" Rose asked, tilting her head.

"Can you tell us more about Nanna?" Liara asked. Rose shook her head.

"She had a pretty voice, but she didn't have a body, onde a shiny blue ball." Miranda gave her a look.

"Sounds like EDI." Claire commented. Miranda scoffed.

"EDI? Please Shepard," Miranda laughed. "How could she have been so far from the Normandy, much less teach Rose to draw?" Claire glared at her.

"Hey I was just thinking..." Claire said, but Liaras eyes lit up.

"Why don't we have EDI tell us? Can you call her?" Liara asked the two humans.

"Why? It can't be her." Miranda asked. Liara shook her head.

"I agree with Claire, Roses description of Nanna was identical to EDI's old form before she got her body." Miranda shook her head, but dialed the number with her omnitool.

"I'm telling you, it's not-" Miranda was interrupted by a pillow thrown at her head. She glared at them and waited. Just when they thought EDI wouldn't answer the line opened.

"Hello Ms. Lawson." EDI said, her synthesized voice sounded surprised. Rose gasped out loud.

"Nanna?!" Rose exclaimed. EDI's blue orb form projected out of the Omni-tool.

"Hello, Rose."

* * *

Miranda gasped the loudest. Claire and Liara looked at each other with open mouths.

"Nanna, Nanna, Nanna!" Rose said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yes, Rose. It is me, Nanna," EDI replied, her voice sounded warm.

"How?!" Miranda asked, the ice queen was not one to be proved wrong.

"You may wish to close your mouth Ms. Lawson," EDI says. "You may swallow a fly." Everyone was quiet.

"That was a joke."

"EDI how are your Roses Nanna?" Miranda asked, trying to remain calm.

"It is simple, Ms. Lawson." EDI says simply. "After Shepard woke from her coma after the wars end, Joker was flying the Normandy too port, in vancouver. Upon arriving I saw a young girl admiring the Normandy. I was... Intrigued by this child. She was very young and in tattered clothes. She must have been orphaned, for no one was with her. I watched her from a distance... hoping the childs parents would come and take her away. After an hour I approached her. When I asked her where her mother and father were, she began to cry. I did not know what to do, so I... picked the girl up and comforted her for a time. She did not seem to mind that I was an AI. When she had stopped crying I told her It would be alright. I felt... Human shepard. I liked to act as a mother. Unfortunately this was not my place. I gave her to alliance medical personnel. Upon returning to the ship I felt troubled. I did not understand. Without you to guide me Shepard I asked . She told me that I missed the little girl. I wanted to be a mother again. I ran programs and became an AI caretaker for Dr. Rangala. I do not believe she realized I was unshackled. I did not need to leave the Normandy because the AI in Roses room had its own source, I merely needed to send myself between the two points. It was not difficult. I took care of Rose from three months after she was born, to the day Liara came and took her away. I was surprised to see her, but was happy Rose got a real mother. I miss her but take pleasure in the memory that I taught her so much at such a young age." Liara and Shepard were speechless. Miranda kept trying to speak but could not get the words past her mouth. Rose just smiled.

"I miss you too Nanna," Rose said. EDI seemed to glow a little brighter at the words.

"When did you teach her to draw?" Claire finally asked.

"When Rose was around two She began to draw on the walls of her room. Using the arms I used to change her I taught her to draw. We would spend hours drawing endless pictures. A year later she could draw anything I showed her in perfect detail. I was very... proud of her." EDI says. "Shepard I should inform you. I told the Normandy crew of your daughter. Rose will receive gifts from everyone of them on Christmas."

"WHAT?!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yes, Shepard. I believe Garrus is going to send her-"

"EDI didn't I tell you gossiping is rude?" Liara said.

"Shall I inform the crew not to send gifts?" EDI asked. "I must also inform you they would send them anyway."

"How only the squad mates know our address?" Liara asked.

"Would it cause you displeasure if informed you I told the crew your address?" EDI asked.

"Oh EDI..." Shepard said. Rose laughed.

"If it wasn't me it would have been Garrus." EDI defended. Claire couldn't fathom the amount of wrapping paper she would be cleaning up come christmas time.

* * *

**A/N: Faiths fangs that last part was for you. All of Roses aunties and Uncles will start having contests on who can get her the biggest gift! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I first want to apologize to the first 50 or so people to read chapter 10, I had accidently posted chapter 7 again and I probably wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been for subsider34. You may also have noticed the new title pic! Special thanks to Amber sama for her awesome drawing of Rose! Here is chapter 11 and we are back to !**

* * *

Upon seeing the glowing horizon that indicated that New Cairo was just over the next rise, Richard Green had decided to check Dekalbs car- once he had finished eating of course. Checking the cab, he had found a large knife, that Green surmised would be excellent for cutting up Shepard and her asari whore. He relished at the thought of making a nice long incision across the commanders stomach.  
Further searching found an old fashioned earth suit, tie and all. It was a tan suit with a white vest underneath and a gold tie. Green did not know what Dekalb had been doing with these particular items but nor did he care. Green reached inside the glove box and found Dekalbs omni-tool. Searching the man's bank accounts he discovered a large sum of money, under an account called "Kids College Fund." Green smiled. Dekalb obviously was not the brightest man in the galaxy for his accounts were accessed almost seamlessly. Whenever Green was asked for a password, he simply typed 1,2,3,4 and the account opened with full access. You struck me as a much brighter man, Dekalb.  
Green left with the three items, and chose to leave his parachute full of remains behind. He was full and the city wasn't far anyway. Green walked up the rise and gazed over the city, parts of it still under construction. Green proceeded to the city which met an abrupt end, suburbs not yet being constructed. One could walk right into the city from the desert, almost like stepping from the page of a book to another.  
Green entered the city without interruption, the residents of which completely unaware of the cannibal walking amongst them. Some eyed his red stained shirt, but did nothing to stop him. Green flashed them a wide smile and an even bigger one to the children that might stray across his path. Green looked for a sign of a transport hub, or at very least a map stand. Green felt the voices tell him to change his clothes and ask someone. Green closed his eyes at the comforting feeling and assented. Not only did he change into the suit, but he did so almost in public. Green had stepped close to a shop and undressed. He slipped the shirt on, buttoned it up and put on his tie. He pulled the pants up, and put his buckle on. When people saw the crazy man changing in public they scowled at him and moved on, those with children cursed at him. They all just thought he was another drunk soldier, completely unaware of what he was doing.  
Green pulled the jacket coat on and checked his reflection in the shop window. Good enough to eat. Green thought. He turned and looked around. People were staring at him and he grinned at them once more. They walked away, disgusted and Green began to laugh loudly. He loved the attention, bathed in it. As the attention died down, people all but running away, Green walked further into New Cairo. Rounding a corner he saw an actual krogan. Green eyed the alien with repulsion, thinking of the first krogan he had eaten. It had been abnormally stringy compared to a human or and asari. Green was reminded of another of his kills, an Asari. Elnora was her name he believed. He had been on Illium at the time and had seen her across from a terminal he was seated at, outside of a restaurant. He had made his way over and introduced himself.  
Richard thought of how jumpy she had been at first. Green had worked his charm and she had taken him back to a hotel. She had blown him and done a number of things Richard found pleasurable but once the night was over he killed her in her sleep. He preferred dead women anyway. He had started at the bottom. Slicing from the Azure up too her navel. Green had suckled the blood from the large wound and eventually ate the woman. Hearing a news report on the incident made him laugh out loud. The police had been looking for Elnora for a few months but had found only bones.  
Snapping back to the present he decided to give in and ask for directions to a off-world transport hub. Green stepped up behind a large man and tapped his shoulder. The man turned around and looked down at Green.  
"Hello! Would you mind pointing the way to the nearest off-world transport hub?" Green asked politely. The man eyed him up and down. Green did not waver.  
"Down a few blocks and to the left." The man answered, gruffly and turned back to what he was doing.  
"Thank you!" Green exclaimed and walked in the appropriate direction the man had pointed out. It did not take him long to see the transport hub. Green entered and sat at a terminal to book passage to Thessia. With the money from Dekalbs omni-tool, Green purchased a first class ticket to the planet, the ship would take off in the hour. Green laughed at the ease of it all. He would be flying first class and be on Thessia in a day!

* * *

Two Days Later...

* * *

Aethyta had arrived two days ago and now Liara had had enough. Aethyta had been teaching the girl to headbutt and sadly had become quite proficient at it. Liara told Claire she was sorry, and decided to take Rose into the city. Claire had begged her, begged her not to leave her alone with Liaras father.  
"You have Miranda." Liara had said. She would apologize later. Now Liara and Rose were in a department store, looking around. Rose attracted many stares but those individuals had been smart enough to leave her alone. They were currently looking at toys. Liara had said she could have anything she wanted, and Rose was now inspecting each toy very carefully, as if it would break at any moment. Rose stopped at the stuffed animals and picked up a stuffed pyjak. Liara raised a brow and knelt next to her daughter.  
"Is this what you want?" Liara asked. Rose shook her head.  
"For Lydia." Rose replied. Liara smiled and nodded. Liara was very proud of her daughters thoughtfulness. She kissed Roses forehead and scooped her up. They had spent the day together, just the two of them. They had eaten lunch at a small restaurant that Benezia had taken her daughter to once. They had went and saw a vid at a local theater, which Rose particularly enjoyed. After a day to themselves they were ready to go home. Liara paid for the pyjak toy and they strolled into the parking lot.

As they neared Liaras skycar, Liara felt a prickling sensation in her back, like someone was watching her. Liara turned, and saw a man in a tan suit watching her. The man watched her with uncomfortable intensity. Liara saw the man turn his gaze to Rose. Liara stepped in front of her daughter and glared, defiantly at the human. Liara heard the man laugh, and watched him approach. Liara opened the skycar quickly and set Rose inside. Liara shut the door and raced to her side of the car. Liara fumbled to get the door open, and the next thing she knew there was white scalding pain flaring through her body from her left shoulder. Liara heard someone scream as human hand wrapped around her mouth and turned her. Liara now faced the man from across the parking lot. How did he get over here so fast?! Liara thought. The pain in her shoulder reached new heights as the man dug a knife from it. Liara could now hear someone screaming very clearly. Rose...

Suddenly there was a flash of red light and Liaras skycar exploded around Rose. Liara wanted to scream but the man was now laying on top of her, the explosion had knocked them a few feet from the exploded vehicle. Out of the smoke, Rose appeared, flickering with dark energy. The man in the suit laughed maniacally as he stood, facing the girl. Liara blinked through the pain and attempted to get up. The man's eyes flashed too Liara. With a flash he plunged the knife into Liaras shoulder repeatedly. Liara cried out and tried to use her biotics against the man but he began to stab her other shoulder.

Liara heard Rose scream and once more there was a brilliant flash of red light and the man's stabbing seized. Liara opened her eyes and found Rose weeping next to her mother, holding her hand. Liara attempted to sit up but was barred by the pain. Liara could not move, the pain of the knife. Liara attempted to see where the man was but could not see him. Liara was vaguely aware of a large pool of blood seeping from her wound. Rose was bawling next to her mother and kept rocking back and forth, shaking her head. Liara heard running footsteps and suddenly a stranger asari was standing over her, speaking frantically into her omni-tool. Liara fought to her eyes open but found the task nearing impossible. Liara could not think, could not breathe. Darkness began to cloud her vision and she slipped into total blackness.

* * *

"Aethyta please leave Miranda alone," Claire asked desperately. "She does not want to sleep with you." Aethyta shrugged and took her hand off of Mirandas leg.

"What can I say?" Aethyta replied. "I gots me some needs." Claire now understood why no one listened to Aethyta. Suddenly Claires omni-tool rang. Claire opened the call, hoping to see Liara, to say she was coming home. Instead she saw an Armali police woman. The woman had a look on her face that Claire interpreted as something bad has happened.

"Commander Shepard?" The officer asked. Claire lost her confused look, and a look of worry took its place.

"Yes?" Claire asked, apprehensively.

"Your bondmate, Liara T'soni and your daughter, Rose T'soni were attacked in a parking lot today. Your mate is in critical condition. She has lost a vast amount of blood. She has been taken to the Armali Hospital." Claire paled and began to shake. The woman continued.

"Your daughter is alright but we wish for you to come to the hospital." Claire didn't need to be told twice. She severed the connection and raced to the front door. Miranda and Aethyta followed her, the latter had her biotics flaring.

"When I get my hands on this son of a bitch," Aethyta yelled. "I'll chop his dick off and force feed him it." Claire silently agreed and they all piled into a skycar. Claire took off at top speed and raced to the hospital.

* * *

John and Lana had arrived at the Warrens house yesterday and were just settling in. Lana helped Nija cook dinner, Ezic was watching a sky-ball game, and John was playing with Lydia. He smiled when Lydia told him all about her new 'best friend' from down the road. John was happy for the little asari, the girl had no other friends as young as her. Lydia showed the picture that Rose had drawn and he was dumbfounded. It was amazing, the detail. When he handed it back to Lydia she carefully placed on her night stand. John heard them being summoned to dinner and so picked up Lydia and sat her on his shoulders. She giggled and gripped his hair. John smiled and walked them downstairs and into the dining room. Nija smiled at John and took the girl and sat her in a chair that had books on it so she could sit at the table. Lydia neatly placed her hands in her lap and smiled, kicking her feet. The rest of them took their seats.

"Great job honey!" Ezic exclaimed looking at the feast. John nodded and felt his stomach growl. Lana patted his belly and kissed his cheek.

"Than-" Nija was cut off by a ringing from her omni-tool. Nija excused herself and walked into the room. John gave Ezic a puzzled look, but was met with the same. Nija could be heard talking frantically and she came sprinting back into the dining room.

"We need to get to the Armali Hospital!" Nija cried, tears streaming. They all bolted up.

"What happened, sister?!" Lana exclaimed, her voice sick with worry.

"It's Liara! She was attacked and now she is in the ER!" Nija wept and picked up Lydia, and headed for the door. The rest of them raced out after of her, dinner forgotten.

* * *

Claire raced out of the hospital elevator and sprinted down to the ER. Her two companions were hard at her heels. As Claire rounded a corner, she saw a weeping Rose sitting in a waiting room chair, a doctor attempting to calm her. Shepard ran to her daughter. Upon seeing her father, the red child jumped off the chair and leapt into her arms. Rose wept into Claires neck. Miranda and Aethyta were speaking to the doctor. Claire held her daughter tight and whispered to her, rubbing her back. Claire made her way over to the doctor and listened in.

"-was attacked in the parking lot of a store, some human with a 6" knife. He stabbed her right through some arteries. She lost a lot of blood."

"Is she going to be alright or not?" Aethyta snapped.

"We are doing all we can Matriarch. We ask that you remain here until we are certain." The doctor replied. They all glared at her.

"Have you apprehended the attacker?" Miranda asked, calmly even though her anger clearly showed.

"No," Came a voice behind them. They turned an see the officer from the call. She is light blue with green eyes like Shepards. "The cameras caught the man get knocked halfway across the parking lot by your daughter. He then ran off. We are searching for him." The officer placed a hand on Roses back and rubbed it. Rose looked at the woman. The officer gave her a small smile.

"That was quite a throw little one," The officer said. "Your parents must be very proud of you." Rose nodded and gave a flicker of a smile.

"Thank you officer. I'm sure you have work to do." Claire began to turn but the officer cleared her throat.

"Actually... my superiors ordered me to watch over you." The officer said. Claire shhok her head.

"We don't need-" The officer raised her hands.

"I would rather be out there but my superiors say i am to stay where I am at." Claire glared at the asari but nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. The asari stood in a corner and fell silent. Rose had fallen asleep in Claires arms.

"Mama's going to be okay my beautiful baby," Claire whispered. Claire sang softly to her daughter and held tight.

* * *

Lydia was not sure what was going on exactly but she knew Roses mama was hurt so she was worried. Lydia held her mother's hand as they walked to the waiting room. Lydia looked for her friend and as they entered the room, Lydia saw that Rose was asleep in her fathers arms. Lydia released her mothers hand and climbed into the seat next to Rose and her father. Claire looked at the little girl and gave a tight smile. Rose stirred and looked up. She yawned and looked to her left to see Lydia smiling at her. Claire seated Rose next to her friend and watched as Lydia hugged her. Rose hugged back and they sat like this for a while. Claire went to fill Nija in.

Lydia released her friend and held her hands. Lydia wanted to comfort her friend. Rose gasped.

"I got yuh a present!" Rose whispered and reached into her fathers bag. When Rose had destroyed the car she had taken the toy Pyjak into her barrier. She had given it to her father to hold on to but she knew now was the time. Rose rummaged through the bag and found the toy. Rose returned next to Lydias side and handed her the pyjak. Lydia gasped and held the toy close. Lydia smiled.

"Thank you Rose." Lydia said and kissed her friends cheek. Rose blushed a little. She liked it when her friend did that. Lydia held her friend in a tight embrace and felt Rose begin to cry. Lydia didn't waver and held fast. She caressed her friends back and they stayed this way for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for missing two days but unfortunately I was down and out. Sick I mean. Anyway be sure to thank Amber sama for her nice Pic of Rose. Next chapter tomorrow for sure.**


	12. Chapter 12

Green was experiencing a new emotion; anger. He was always so happy with his current state in life, but when that little red abomination had thrown him, Green was beginning to get annoyed. Why is Shepard and her whore so hard to eat? Upon hitting the pavement, he had sprinted into the city but he could hear police sirens blaring. Green was now hiding in an alleyway.

Green knew that the blue whore would be taken to Armali Hospital and he also knew that Shepard would be harder to get to. However Green had a new target. Green was seething. The little red bitch took that whore from me. Green was going to find that red girl at the hospital and he was going to hurt her. He was going to hear her scream in pain and he was going to laugh and laugh and laugh.

* * *

Claire watched her daughter and Lydia hold each other. Rose was so happy for Rose but right now Claire could hardly think. Liara, please god don't take her from me... Claire paced the waiting room with her forlorn family staring into space, each taking this in their own way. Aethyta was muttering to herself, how this man was going to pay for messing with her little wing. Claire felt a presence materialize behind her. Claire turned slowly to find the human man who had came with Nija and Ezic. Claire could see guilt in this man's eyes. Claire looked at him expectantly.

"C-commander Shepard," The man said. "I am Nijas sisters bondmate, John."

"And?" Claire retorted. She didn't mean to be mean but she didn't feel like talking.

"Well... I think I know who attacked Liara," John said tentatively. "A cannibal named Richard Green." Claire blinked in surprise.

"How do you know this?" Shepard asked. John told her everything. Boarding the ship, meeting Green and eventually falling 7500 feet after the ship blew up. Claire's eyes widened when John told her what this Green was capable of. Claire's mind was racing, she felt like she was going to throw up. Oh Liara... he could have... could have... Claire didn't want to think it. She glanced at Rose, the only reason she and Liara were alive right now. Shepard couldn't fathom the blessing that Rose was.

"I'm so sorry, Commander." John said. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "I am the reason Liara is in the ER today." Claire shook her head and touched his arm.

"No, John. He did this, not you. Do not blame yourself." John shook his head and sat down. Claire knew that this man would never forgive himself. Claire also knew how that felt. Claire resumed pacing, keeping a watchful eye on her daughter. They had not moved much. The violet and red asaris held each other and seemed to be whispering.

* * *

"Your mama is gonna be ok, Rose." The purple asari repeated. Rose had tears on her face.

"He almost got her..." Rose wept. Lydia shook her head.

"But he didn't," Lydia pressed. "You saved Liara." Rose sniffled and their silence resumed for a while.

"You're a good friend Lydia," Rose said. Rose took a chance and kissed her on the cheek. Lydia giggled a bit. The violet asari touched her cheek and flicked Roses face with the toy pyjaks tail. A small smile appeared over Roses face. Lydia placed her forehead on Roses. Rose couldn't help but think of all the things that had happened since Mama had taken her away from that room. Daddy, her biotics, grandpa, aunt Miranda, Lydia... Rose thanked the goddess for her fortune and prayed for her mother to be ok.

"She will be alright, your mom," Came a voice. "You will see." Rose turned and saw the policewoman who had been watching them. Lydia gasped.

"Are you a... police lady?" Lydia asked. The officer smiled and nodded.

"Officer Dera Navere at your service ma'am." Lydia's eyes widened more and Rose couldn't help but giggle at her friend.

"Do you want to be in the police?" Dera asked. Lydia nodded eagerly.

"Uh huh. I'm gonna be the best one out there!" Lydia stated, and Dera chuckled.

"You sure will be," Rose turned to her friend.

"You want to be in the police when you grow up?" Rose asked. Lydia once again gave an excited nod.

"Yeah, ever since I saw them first time I went into the city. They was parading down the street wit their pitols and their uni foms and-" Lydia stopped when Rose began to laugh.

"What?" Lydia asked, defensively.

"Yuh just got really esited thas all," Rose giggled. Lydia smiled.

"Well what do you want to do when you grow up?" Lydia asked. Rose turned serious.

"Don't tell mama and dada but..." Rose looked around. "I want to be a commando." Lydia cocked her head.

"Why don't you want your pawents to know?" Lydia asked.

"Cause they don't like da military..." Rose admitted.

"But I thought your dada was in the awmy?" Lydia asked.

"Yes but," Rose said. "When I melded wit daddy I felt how sad she was when she thinks of war."

"I also saw how brave solders are. I want that." Rose continued. "I want to protect people."

"You protected your mama," Lydia pointed out.

"Not enough," Rose said.

"Rosie you are too young to be feeling this way." Said Claire from behind. Rose whipped around and hugged her mom.

"You can always tell me anything. If you want to be a commando I will do everything to help you, You mustn't feel guilty for mommy. You are too young. Just be there for her, and you were. I am so proud of you." Rose held on tightly. Claire looked down at Lydia.

"You will make a good police officer one day, Lydia." Claire said.

"How did you hear us?" Lydia asked with wide eyes.

"I hear everything." Claire chuckled. Lydia's eyes widened even more.

"Claire Shepard?" Came a voice. Claire looked toward the door to find a doctor standing there.

"Sheperd your mate will be alright, she is awake if your want to see her. Be careful, she is very weak."

Claire followed the doctor down the hall, Rose in her arms and the rest of them waiting anxiously.

* * *

Claire knocked on the door as she entered. Liara lay on the bed, her arms wrapped up. Liara looked at Claire and Rose and smiled. Claire rushed to her side and placed Rose onto the bed. Rose carefully crawled across the bed and wrapped her arms around Liaras waist. Liara attempted to hug back but winced. Claire kissed Liaras forehead. Claire wanted to be strong for her family but tears began to form in her eyes.

"Love," Liara soothed. "I am alright now, do not fret." Claire breathed and kissed her bondmate on the lips. Liara sighed. Rose began to cry as well.

"Rose," Liara calmed. "I am alright thanks to you. My little Rose." Rose hugged tighter.

"He hurt you mama," Rose cried softly. "He hurt you." Liara shook her head.

"No," Liara said. "As long as you are alright, he can never hurt me." Claire caressed her mates side, and kissed her again.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked.

"Fantastic," Liara nodded. "As long as you are here."

"Liara..." Claire pressed. "Please, how are your arms?" Liara shook her head and glanced towards Rose. Claire nodded. Rose buried her head in her mothers stomach.

"My little Rose," Liara cooed. "I am so proud of you. Do not cry. Come closer." Rose crawled up to meet her mothers eyes. Liara kissed her daughter. Rose buried her face in her mother's neck. Shepard rubbed her daughters back and sung softly to her family. Rose and Liara listened and soon Liara fell asleep.

"Dada?" Rose asked. Claire rose a brow.

"Yes, love?" Claire asked.

"I have to go too da potty." Claire nodded and picked up her daughter carefully, as not to wake Liara. Claire carried her out and took her down the hall, and back to the waiting room. The others watched them come out and gave them an expectant look.

"She will be alright. She is just resting now." Claire stated. There was a collective release of breath from everyone.

"Daddy I can go by myself." Rose whispered. Claire shook her head.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Claire argued.

"We will take her." Suggested Lana. She and John got up and Lana took Rose.

"We will guard her with our lives." Lana confirmed. Claire paused, then reluctantly nodded. She watched as the trio walked from the living room. Claire felt a tug on her wrist. Claire looked down and saw Lydia looking up at her with big eyes. Claire picked her up.

"Rose is a hero huh?" The violet asari asked. Claire smiled and nodded.

"Yes, little one," Claire replied. "She has saved both Liaras and my life now." Lydia smiled.

"And shes my best friend." Lydia stated. Claire chuckled.

"She sure is."

* * *

John waited outside the bathroom for Lana and Rose and kept a lookout for Green. John didn't say anything but he knew that Green would come, and when he did John was going to kill this man. Green had killed his entire team, hundreds of people, and had followed John to Thessia. John wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt, even if it killed him. So John was not surprised when a presence materialized next to him.

"Hello, John," greeted Richard. John didn't look at him.

"Hello, Green," John replied. "Are you here to finish the job."

"I am afraid to say that that whore and the commander are no longer my prey," Said Green with regret in his voice. He sighed. "That little red thing is now. I must say I am mildly surprised to see you. I did not know that you knew the commander."

""I do not. I just met her today. Are you going to kill me to?"

"No," Green replied. "Only if you interfere." John chuckled.

"You're not going to hurt Rose."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because i'll interfere."

"Then sadly you will die, and your wife will die alone." Green said, with actually sadness in his voice.

"We will see." John turned and Green pulled his knife out of his jacket.

"Are you sure? Imagine how grief stricken your wife will be..." Green smiled. John lunged at Green. Green fell back into an unsuspecting asari nurse, and fell down. Suddenly there was screaming and all sorts of commotion. Green sprang back to his feet and swung the knife at John but John blocked and punched Green in the face. Green reeled back and John kicked him in his groin. Green bent forward from pain, to have John knee him in the face. Green yelled in anger and thrust the knife forward, blindly and John jumped back.

As the knife passed directly in front on John he swung around and brought his foot down on Greens calf. Now in a kneeling position, Green was tackled to the ground. Green yelled profanities and punched John in the face. John well back and Green leapt on top of him. Green swung the knife down and just as it was about to dig into Johns chest, Green was thrown from the man by a flash of biotics. Lana sprinted from the bathroom and biotic threw him across the hall and into the wall. Rose ran away,back to the waiting room. Lana pulled John up and they raced to Green who was picking himself up off the floor.

Lana grabbed Greens arm and twisted it, causing the knife to fly from his grasp. Green brought up his free hand and punched Lana. She fell back and John ran shoulder first into Greens stomach. Green was enraged by now. Green tackled John again, with remarkable strength and reached for the knife. Lana kicked it away and then kicked Green off of John. Green knew he wasn't going to win so he attempted to run down the hall. Lana biotic charged him and Green was sent flying down the corridor. John was up now, and sprinted past a group of terrified looking asari leapt on top of Green who was laying at the base of a shattered window. John grabbed the sides of Greens head and proceeded to bash his head into the ground.

"Lana, go get that police officer!" John yelled.

"What about you?!" Lana argued.

"I'll be okay! Do as I say!" John enforced. Lana cursed and sprinted back to the waiting room. John could hear sirens coming closer. Green used the distraction to his advantage, he grabbed a large broken shard of glass. John felt the glass plunge into his stomach and yelled in pain. Green kicked John off of him and threw the marine into the wall. John was punched in the face three times, and thrown to the ground. John was bleeding heavily from his side now. John ignored the screaming pain and ripped the glass out. Green now had his back to the shattered window that looked three stories over a large park. John yelled and plunged the glass into Greens chest and threw them both over the side. As they fell three stories, Green rolled them to the side. Both men felt the impact of the landing and they rolled away from each other.

"FUCK!" John yelled. He felt a few of his ribs crack when they had hit the ground. John rolled onto his back and propped himself up onto his elbows. Green was on him in a heartbeat. John was kicked in his ribs. John yelled again when he felt himself get stabbed again. Green straddled him and began to punch him in the face, over and over again. Green was suddenly caught in a singularity and lifted from John. Lana and Dera had returned and leapt from the window. There biotics let them land safely and Dera drew her Carnifex pistol. Green fell from the singularity and landed on the hard pavement.

"Hands up now!" Dera yelled. She aimed her gun at him. Green laughed maniacally.

"Okay Whore! I'll do just Fuckin' that!" Green swirled up and knocked the gun from Deras hand. Green caught the gun and pointed in at Lana. Dera hit her head against the pavement. She attempted get up but was too dazed, her head was bleeding heavily.

"I can settle for your whore, John! As a start!" Lana froze as the barrel of the Carnifex was aimed at her head.

"NO!" John yelled and leapt in front of the gun. There was a loud BANG and John felt as though his stomach was hit by an elephant. John fell back by the sheer force of the round as it hit him. Lana caught him and John looked down at the gaping hole in his stomach. Suddenly the Hospital doors flung open and out strolled a very pissed looking Shepard. John's eyes widened as she walked right up behind an unsuspecting Richard and placed both hands around his laughing head.

"This is for Liara." Claire muttered and twisted Greens neck. There was a sickening crack and Green fell, dead. Claire picked up the Carnifex. She regarded it for a second and then shot Green in the head.

"That was for everyone else."

* * *

"Johnny please stay with me!" Lana cried. John was on the precipice of death. He bled from two holes in his side and had cracked ribs. The doctors were doing everything they could but John was slipping. Lana cried and had to be taken from the room. The Warrens and the Sheperds listened on as Lana cried, unable to do anything. But Miranda knew what to do. She always did.

"Shepard," Miranda whispered. "We can save him." Claire turned and looked at the woman.

"How?!" Claire asked.

"The cure..." Miranda whispered. Claires eyes widened. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Is there time to get it?" Claire asked frantically. Miranda shook her head.

"I already have it." Miranda reached into her pocket. It was the vial Liara had given to her.

"I happened to have it with me when we left, I was going to return it to you." Miranda handed Claire ther small vial. Claire didn't waste anytime. She raced down the hall and grabbed Lanas hand. They rushed into the ER and pushed past the doctors. Miranda soon entered as well. Miranda stole a syringe from a dispenser in the wall and handed it to Claire. Some of the doctors began to yell at them but Lana shut them up by placing them in stasis. Claire loaded the cure into the syringe and plunged the needle into Johns arm. Claire watched as the man's veins turned a different shade of blue. John began to convulse. Lana screamed and Claire held her tight. Lana stopped screaming as the hole in Johns stomach began to grow back to normal. Fibers stretched across the wound and seemed to sow the man up. Lana whimpered a bit as the bleeding stopped. By now the doctors were unfrozen and stared at John in shock. John calmed and the machines next to him flatlined. There was a loud long beep and the room grew quiet.

Lana tore from Claires grasp and began to shake her love.

"Please John please don't leave! Don't you leave!" Lana cried. Suddenly the beep turned into a steady heartbeat. Johns hand clasped Lanas arm.

"I won't." John stated. Lana bawled harder and buried her head in Johns neck. Claire sighed in relief and looked to Miranda. Claire hugged her tight.

"You always plan ahead huh?" Claire whispered. MIranda chuckled.

"Eye ma'am." Miranda replied. The doctors were dumbfounded and began to check Johns readings. John was perfectly healthy. John sat up off the bed. Lana clutched his arm, refusing to let go. John stood and swept Lana into his arms. Lana was still crying so he kissed her tell she stopped. Miranda and Shepard walked out.

"Let's go home." Claire stated.

* * *

Claire refused all questions from the press and merely took her family home. Claire was pissed that the press now knew where she lived. She decided to talk to the city council about getting a restraining order. Liara was laying in bed, reading to Rose. Miranda was hiding in her room. Aethyta was downstairs watching a vid downstairs. Claire just sat and watched her wife and daughter. This was what she always imagined in the days of the war. Her and her family. Rose soon was yawning so Claire took her to her room and tucked her in. She returned to Liara to find her naked in bed. Claires eyes widened.

"Come here." Liara ordered. Claire came forward and was pulled into bed.

"What brought this on?" Claire asked as she undressed.

"I want another child." Liara said simply. Claire gasped.

"You want another baby?" Claire asked.

"Yes, Claire," Liara said. They kissed and Liara opened the meld. "Embrace Eternity."

Liara moved through Shepards mind and pulled all her best traits. Liara took her loves courage, her determination, and Claires loyalty. When the two woke the next morning Liara confirmed it.

"I am pregnant Shepard." Laira said.

"What should we name her?" Claire asked.

"Is it not early?" Claire shook her head. Liara rose a brow. "Do you have a suggestion?"

"Benezia."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who believe that this ending is a bit abrupt you would be wrong sir. In a few chapters from now We will begin Roses high school years, and then move on to her commando years. I have alot planned for her so you have much to look forward to. Also I have introduced Roses new sister, Benezia. She will become a very important character. Now for the next chapter, I think Ill do something real special. It will be up ASAP but I am recovering from sickness. Thanks and be sure to comment.**


	13. Chapter 13 Thank you for being my friend

**Christmas Morning- Thessia's equivalent day of Dec. 25th.**  
Roses eyes fluttered open. She saw snow outside her window, flakes drifting in the breeze. It was still dark out but her cron next to her bed read 7:00. Rose had been waiting for this day for 2 months now, ever since her father had told her stories about this wonderful holiday. Mother had seemed thoroughly interested when Claire had explained the giving of gifts, santa claus, and the birth of christ. While not many believed in the old religion since space travel, many still celebrated the day.  
Rose tore the covers off and leapt off her bed. Rose opened her door and raced down the hall to get her parents. She opened their bedroom door and raced to her parents bed. She took a large jump and landed between them.  
"Wake up! It's Christmas!" Rose exclaimed. Her parents opened their eyes, groggily and slowly got up. Rose jumped up and down on the bed, laughing. Aunt Miranda came walking in, yawning.  
"Waz all this noi'?" Miranda yawned. Rose was sad that she would be leaving in a week but was happy that her beloved Aunt could spend this day with them. Her grandfather had left a month ago to Roses disappointment but the matriarch had promised to send her lots of presents. Rose jumped into her Aunt's arms and began to berate her with excited questions on what she got her. By now Claire had helped her wife out of bed, Liara rubbing the bulge in her stomach. Claire smiled and kissed her soon to be second daughter and took Liaras hand. Miranda kissed Roses forehead and they all went downstairs.  
Roses eyes widened to the size of melons when she saw the sheer amount of gifts. Surrounding the base of their tree was a sea of gifts from the former Normandy crew. Some had may was well be the size of the ship and ranged to the small. Claire choked back a sob when she saw the largest of them.  
"What is wrong,love?" Liara asked, with concern.  
"The wrapping paper, Liara._ The wrapping paper..._" Claire reluctantly tromped downstairs, her bondmate trying to hold back laughter. Miranda set Rose on the couch and sat next to her. Claire flopped down on the armchair across from them, as Liara went to get coffee. Rose was mesmerized by the different colors of the wrapping paper, the smell of the shining tree gave the room an earthy smell which Rose thought was very nice. Liara returned with three steaming mugs of coffee and handed two to Miranda and Claire before sitting in Claires lap.  
"Go ahead, Rose," Claire urged. "Pick one to open first." Rose giggled and raced to the closest one. As she picked it up, she returned to sit on the floor between her family. Miranda had her omni-tool out to get pictures.  
"Who is it from, Rose?" Liara asked. Rose turned the large gift, and looked at the tag.  
"To Rose from Uncle Gahr uss." Claire laughed.  
"Uncle Garrus." She corrected. Rose nodded and began to shred the wrapping paper. Liara felt Claire tense up in disgust at the mess she would have to clean up. Liara giggled and poked Claires side. Her laughter stopped when she discovered what the gift was. Rose pulled out a toy sniper rifle. It was built to fire bb's and was even modeled after the Widow sniper Rifle. "AS SEEN IN BLASTO 3!" was written on the side. Liara groaned and set her coffee on the table next to Claires. A note fell out of the wrapping paper. Claire scooped it up and read it aloud.  
_"Dear Shepard and Liara. Rose is gonna need some practice if shes gonna be as good as her OLD MAN. HA! PS. Don't tell Tali I sent this, I don't wanna sleep on the Couch again..._  
Miranda actually let out a laugh and Rose tried to get the gun out of the box. Liara settled next to her and put her back against Claires legs. Liara took the box and opened it, taking the Widow out and handing it to Rose. Rose squealed with delight and looked down the scope. The gun was just like Claires model during the Reaper War, bipod and brown paint-job, etc.  
"Why don't you pick another one?" Liara suggested, it was more of an order. Rose reluctantly put her new toy on the ground. Rose reached for the next closest present and took a look at the tag.  
"Auntie Kah-suhm-ee."  
"Kasumi." A voice corrected. They all turned and saw the Thief herself standing there, a smirk on her face.  
"Kasumi!" The adults gasped. The thief bowed.  
"Hey Shepards! Hey Miri!" The australian woman actually seemed to blush a bit. Rose looked at the thief and waved a bit.  
"Just a wave? How about a hug?" Rose giggled and was scooped up in an embrace. Claire was still shocked as was Liara. Kasumi noticed their shocked faces and laughed.  
"I wanted to see Rose open her present! And I'm currently on business here and I needed a place to stay. You don't mind." They all laughed and they all got up and gave the thief a hug. Kasumi sat with Rose in her lap. Kasumi picked up the small gift and placed it in Roses little hands. Rose opened the gift to find a brand new Omni-tool.  
"Thought you might like that. It also has a few tweaks I added for you. It's more advanced than any model for the next thousand years or so, so you won't have to get a new one for awhile." Kasumi giggled. Rose slipped the gift over her arms. Kasumi showed her a few things, and whispered something that Liara and Claire didn't catch. Rose gasped and pressed a button. Rose suddenly disappeared from sight. Kasumi had gotten her a cloak. Everyone could hear Roses high-pitched giggles as she discovered her invisibility.  
"Now you see her, now you don't!" Kasumi laughed. Rose reappeared and gave the thief a big hug. Liara and Claire looked at each other. So far all the gifts were dangerous. Claire gave Liara a reassuring smile. Rose was testing all sorts of things on her new omni tool but Kasumi managed to get her to pick another one. Rose grabbed another gift and looked at it's tag.  
"Uncle Vega." Rose read. Rose opened the gift and found a kid version of Excalibur. Rose swung the sword around. Rose was having a blast. Rose handed the sword to Miranda and took another present. This one was from Sam Traynor. Rose opened the gift to find a Chess board, with actual pieces made from glass. Rose handled each piece with care and Everyone smiled at the gesture.  
"Don't worry, Rose," Kasumi says "I'll teach you to play, your dad won't come anywhere near this game." Claire scowled and muttered something about 'real strategies.' Rose placed the gift next to her Rifle and sword and picked up another one, this one being from Tali. Rose took out the knife that Tali had been carrying the whole war. There was a collective gasp in the room. This knife was cherished by Tali. A note was wrapped around the hilt.  
_"Dear Rose, I am your Aunt Tali and I hope we will be able to meet one day. This knife was with me the whole war and I hope you like it. Be sure to take good care of it for me please, and be careful with that rifle that Garrus sent you. Yes I know he sent it. He will, rest assured, be sleeping on the couch. With love, Tali._ Rose held the knife with care and slid it into it's sheath. Rose refused to let it go and placed it in her lap. It would be one of Roses most prized possessions, next to her hoodie and her omni-tool. Rose reached for the next gift, this one from her mother and father. Rose unwrapped it and found a small, black, box. Rose looked at her parents in confusion. Liara took the gift and pressed a small button on the side. Light began to shine from the top. Rose began to see pictures. Some showed her mother and father together aboard the Normandy. Some showed pictures of distant worlds, some of her parents dressed in battle armor. Some showed her many aunts and uncles, some in armor others in standing at their stations or at various shops on the Citadel. It was a priceless memorabilia of the Reaper war, and all those aboard the of them showed her parents at a small restaurant on the Citadel, the two of them smiling and laughing. It also had more recent pictures of Liara, Claire, and Rose at a restaurant, at home, all laughing and having fun. Rose went to her parents and was wrapped up in a big hug.  
"Thank you..." Rose whispered. Liara kissed her, and Claire whispered to her.  
"Your are everything to us, Rose. We love you so much."  
"I love you more."

* * *

Rose spent the rest of the day opening presents from the Normandy crew. She got a vid game from Joker called NORMANDY: BATTLES FROM THE REAPER WAR, she got a book from Samara about famous Justicars which had a dog eared page about the woman herself, a 4ft tall krogan plush toy from Aethyta, a toy pistol that shot bbs from Miranda, an actual claymore shotgun from Wrex and Grunt which was taken away, a model Normandy from EDI, a poetry book from Ashley, a small drone app that was capable of overload for Roses omni-tool from Jack, and most surprising, was a gift from Councilor Tevos. She sent Rose a Spectre page and a note.  
_Dear Rose, I know your parents and I never really got along during the war, but I hope to meet you one day and share stories. You could be a spectre yourself one day! Enjoy your holiday and listen to your parents. Sincerely, Councilor Jayna Tevos._

Claire and Liara shared a look. This surprised them, but Rose pinned the Spectre page on her hoodie and giggled. Kasumi was asleep next to Miranda, the latter yawning. Rose had opened all her gifts except for one. Rose took the final present and looked at the tag. Written in scribbly handwriting was 'From Lydia.' Rose gasped and eagerly opened the gift. Inside was a painting of a flower. A rose. The red flower was laying on the side and had a violet background. It was beautiful. The violet was done in swirls with tinges of different blues and purples. Rose brushes her hand over the painting and takes the note inside.

_Dear Rose, I am very happy you became my friend. Your are my best friend. I hope you like the painting, I made it myself. Thank you for being my friend. Love, Lydia._

Rose put the note down and continued to brush her hand over the flower. Rose was mesmerized. Liara was now seated back in Claires lap. Claire held a little mistletoe she had shipped here. She held it over their heads and pointed to it. Liara remembered that story and they kissed deeply. It was getting late. It had taken all day for Rose to open all her gifts. Claire was relieved that the wrapping paper had not been shredded for the most part. It would be easy to clean in the morning. None of them had had much to eat today but everyone wanted to go to sleep. Miranda woke Kasumi and took her to her new room which the thief had already put her things in. Claire took Rose upstairs and tucked her in. The red girl placed her new painting on her nightstand and set her omni-tool and knife next to it. Liara joined them and they sat together until Rose fell asleep.

Liara and Claire returned to their bedroom and changed into their nightclothes. As they settled into bed, Claire wrapped her Blue up in an embrace and they began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Love." Liara whispered. Claire kissed her wife's neck.

"Goodnight, Liara," Claire rubbed Liaras stomach.

"Goodnight, Benezia."

* * *

Rose tried to fall asleep but found that she couldn't. Rose sat up and took the picture that Lydia had made her. Her heart warmed when she looked at it. Rose once again brushed her hand over the red rose. Her mind went to the violet asari who had painted this for her. Rose touched her cheek. She decided to ask mama if Lydia could come over tomorrow.

Rose placed the painting down on her nightstand and took her omni-tool. She played a little with her new cloak and giggled when she disappeared. She couldn't wait to show Lydia her new gifts. Her mind turned to her coming sister. Rose had been shocked to discover parents had decided to have another child. Rose didn't know how she felt about that. She was excited to meet her new sister. She liked the name 'Benezia'. Rose also felt a bit jealous. Would her parents love Benezia more? She knew it wasn't true but she was still feeling it. Rose decided she would not ask and discover for herself.

Rose lightened up when she thought about having a sister. What would she be like? Would she like Rose to teach her to draw? Would she like Rose? Rose yawned. She guessed she would find out when the girl was born. Rose could hardly wait...

* * *

6 Months Later...

* * *

Claire carried a laboring Liara through the hospital doors, her daughter and Kasumi following her. Claire yelled at the hospital staff and Liara was put in a wheelchair. Rose couldn't believe it, her sister was coming! Liara was wheeled into a room and Claire followed her in. Kasumi and Rose were told to wait outside. Rose looked up at her Aunt and gave her a scared look. Kasumi picked her up and they sat in the waiting room. They could hear Liaras cries from down the hall. Kasumi rubbed Roses shoulders reassuringly. Rose couldn't imagine what was going on in there...

* * *

Liara cried. Claire held her hand. Claires hand felt as if it was being crushed in between two cars. The doctors told her to breath and push. Claire had just about hyperventilated when Liara had gone into labor and it had taken Kasumi to kick her in the ass to get her into action. Now here they were.

"She's crowning!" exclaimed an Asari doctor. Claire was still in shock but tried to reassure Liara. Liara cried and pushed. Claires eyes widened as Liara gasped and the sound of crying was heard. The doctor held a beautiful blue baby. They wrapped Benezia in a towel and allowed Liara to hold her daughter. The baby wailed and Liara could only look down at the bundle in her arms. Claire crept forward and gazed down at Benezia. Little Benezia had little crests and light blue skin, matching her mothers. Her nose was dotted with freckles and above her eyes were markings that resembled eyebrows. She resembled her mother to the last detail. Liara and Shepard looked down at their creation and joy ripped through them. The moment was cut short by the doctors who took her away to make sure she was healthy. Liara looked longingly at her new daughter, but Claire reassured her through many kisses and held her hand tight. They waited for Benezia's return...

* * *

Rose had heard her sisters wails from the waiting room. That had been a few hours from now.A doctor was before her, telling her she could go see her parents. Rose slowly stood, and allowed herself to be led by Kasumi to her parents. As Rose entered the hospital room her eyes settled on her new sister, now in mama's arms. Rose crept forward and was scooped up by her father. Claire carried Rose over to her mother and sister. Rose took in the little girl. She looks just like mama! She thought. Benezia looked up at her sister, with intelligent blue eyes that were identical to Liaras. Rose smiled at her sister. Benezia blinked.

"Would you like to hold her?" Claire whispered. Rose nodded. Liara carefully placed Benezia in Roses arms. Benezia wriggled a bit but when Rose tickled her chin, she wrapped a little blue hand around the finger. Rose giggled a bit. Roses face soon turned sad. She passed the baby back to her mother and ran out of the room.

"Rose!" Claire called. Rose ran into the hall and sat with her back against the wall. Claire walked out. She saw Rose sitting there, tears on her face. Claire sat next to her and placed the girl in a tight embrace.

"What is wrong love?" Claire whispered. Rose sniffled and buried her face in her father's neck.

"Will you love her more than me?" Rose cried. Claire gasped.

"Rose." She said firmly. "We will love you the same. Nothing could ever make us love you any less!" Rose nodded.

"But shes so beautiful..."

"She is. But you are as well. We love you so much Rose. Never think otherwise." Rose gave a small nod.

"I am sorry daddy." Rose whispered. Claire held her tight.

"You shouldn't be. Just never doubt our love ok?" Claire asked.

"Okay, Daddy." Claire kissed her daughter and picked her up. Rose smiled at her and giggled as Claire tickled the little red asari.

"Would you like to see, Nezzy again?" Claire asked.

"Yes, daddy." Claire carried her back inside and sat her on the bed. Rose kissed her mother, earning her a smile. Rose lay next to her mother and ran her hand over her sisters crest. Benezia looked at her sister. Kasumi hugged Claire and they sat together in silence. One big happy family.

* * *

**A/N: Now that little Benezia is born and Christmas has past, it is time for Roses high school years. New temptations will arise and Rose may pursue an interest! Hope you enjoyed! **


	14. Chapter 14 Missed you

Rose padded down the hallway from her room, hearing the sound of cooking food. At seventy two, Rose had gotten graceful curves and a perfect complexion. She could be a model if she wished it. Rose was tall, standing a few inches above her mother and father. Her red eyes shone, her face having a permanent smile. How could she not? Everyone was happy, and Lydia was coming home from school for a week.

Yeah, her best friend of all time had started the Asari equivalent of high school a few years ago. Her parents had wanted Lydia to make more friends and they felt this was the best way to do it. Needless to say, Lydia had resisted the whole thing. That is, until a year ago. Rose had asked her about school and Lydia had gotten a huge smile on her face. Talked about some classmate named Jaris or something.

Okay, she would admit it. Rose was jealous. She never said it out loud, but Rose was very attracted to her violet friend. Alas, Rose never said anything. She didn't want to make her relationship with Lydia uncomfortable, even if Rose had to lose sleep it. The fact that Lydia might be in a closer relationship with someone was almost unbearable.

"Hey Rosy," Benezia yawned, waking Rose from her thoughts. Rose's sister left her room, and they hugged. She was only in her underwear, and had that brilliant smile on her face. Rose found it contagious and quickly found herself doing the same. Benezia turned and shut the door of her room, before taking Rose's hand.

"Hey Nezzy," Rose replied. "I am surprised. You actually slept in your room last night." Benezia looked, talked, and acted just like their mother. She often spent her nights in the library of their home, reading old books and learning new languages, much to Liara's delight. Rose was more like Claire. She carried herself with the same self assurance as her father, and had learned everything about fighting from her. Rose was as deadly as an Alliance N7.

"Yes, I yearned for the comfort of my bed last night," Benezia answered. "Are you excited? Lydia is coming today!" Rose nodded.

"She said to meet her in the field at nine," Rose replied. They both started walking downstairs. "It will be good to see her again."

"Ever think of joining her at school?" Benezia asked.

"Well..." Rose trailed off.

"I know I know," Benezia sighed. "Separation issues." A distant memory that still was fresh in the minds of the Shepard family: Liara had gone off to check up on Feron and his wife, and Rose had lost it. Her eyes went wide with fear once she realized her mother had left, and her biotics shattered every window in the house. Nothing could be done to sooth her until Liara had come home.

"Yes," Rose replied. "Besides. How would I fit in? I would stand out like wild fire."

"A beautiful fire," Benezia smiled. "Besides? I thought you didn't care what people thought of you."

"It's not me who would be embarrassed by my red skin," Rose answered. "Lydia-"

"Lydia is your best friend," Benezia interrupted. "If she is a good one, she would never judge you or your look."

"Perhaps. But the school year is almost over."

"Spring is as good a time as any," Benezia grinned. "It's just less time you would have to spend away from Mother and Father. Think, you could try it out for these few months, and if you do not like it, you would not have to continue. If you do like it, you can go again next year." Rose shook her head and smiled.

"You are very wise Matriarch," Rose teased, bowing her head. They both reached the bottom of the stairs and Benezia laughed.

"That's what Grandma always said," Benezia giggled, thinking of Hannah Shepard. She had died when Rose was twenty, but they missed her. Hannah had been so nice, and always had presents!

"She did," Rose laughed.

"But seriously," Benezia said. "Why not try out school? You could use a few new friends as well. Meet some people, go out into the city, figure out whether you want to be a Commando or a Huntress or whatever." There she was, Benezia always the peace lover. She hated guns and violence.

"Perhaps I will speak to Mom and Dad," Rose shrugged. As if on cue, Claire entered the room, carrying a mug of coffee. She hugged her two kids and sat on the couch.

"What of?" Claire asked.

"Rose going to school with Lydia," Benezia replied.

"Cool," Claire nodded, taking a sip of joe. "Meet some people and learn a few things huh?"

"I do not know Daddy," Rose said.

"Why not?" Claire asked. "Could be fun. Lydia would like it."

"I would just embarrass her," Rose replied.

"Why do you say that Little Red?" Claire asked. Rose sat next to her, and Benezia left to give them some privacy.

"My skin Dad," Rose whispered. Claire groaned.

"Not this again."

"I am serious!" Rose said, sounding exactly as she said. "To anyone outside our closest friends I am a freak."

"Wrong," Claire sighed. "You are gorgeous. Lydia doesn't care about that and neither does anyone else."

"Really?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Really," Claire chanted. "Come on. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're a Goddess!" Rose blushed.

"Look-"

"Rose!" Liara grinned, walking in from the kitchen. She carried two plates of eggs and toast. She set the breakfast on the coffee table and hugged her eldest.

"Hey Mamma," Rose whispered.

"What is this about school I hear?" Liara asked.

"It is obvious that Rose wants to go," Claire said, rolling her eyes and taking a bite of toast. Through a full mouth she continued, "But she doesn't want to embarrass her friend, and she is afraid to leave home."

"Rose that is silly," Liara smiled. She sat next to Rose and playfully tickled her side. "You could never embarrass Lydia, and you will be fine for a few months."

"Have you checked this place out Shadow Broker?" Claire asked.

"I have," Liara replied, opening her omni-tool. "It is like a buffer zone between grade school and university. You can take elective courses like survival and engineering, as well as your standard math and science."

"Lydia said something about that," Rose said.

"Yes," Liara agreed. "There are currently three thousand students there. Mostly Asari but there are also a few Humans, Salarians, and Turians mixed in. You could meet a few new cultures Rose."

"What is the staff like?" Claire asked.

"The Principal is an Asari Matriarch by the name of T'ney. Her youngest of two daughters is a student here, and her eldest is the survival coach. A Huntress. Oh... Oh Claire..."

"What?"

"Nothing," Liara said, forcing a smile. "I will tell you later." Claire knew that look.

"Thinking of posting an Agent at the school?" Claire asked. Liara ignored Roses questioning look and nodded.

"I'll post Ramirez," Liara said. "He isn't busy right now." Ramirez was the great grandson of the very same woman who had help Liara when she was taking little Rose home. James Ramirez was a former Private First Class in the Alliance Marines, but had left because quote, "They kept making me do impossible shit." He was a kind man at twenty five, same as his ancestor and a very good soldier. Liara made sure he got the best assignments and the best pay.

"Why don't you talk to Lydia about this Rose?" Claire suggested, changing the subject. "See what she thinks." Rose shrugged.

"Maybe," Rose sighed.

"You will do as ordered Commando," Claire said, stuffing her face with food. Rose smiled and began to eat her own food.

* * *

Rose lay in the great field that rested one mile from her home. She had opted not to wear her hoodie, for it was a bit hot out. Instead she wore a tank top and short shorts. Not her usual attire but comfortable at least. Her parents had said that if she agrees, an Agent would be posted at the school for her 'protection.' Rose knew they were lying, but she didn't argue. Rose trusted her parents.

Rose couldn't help but smile. A stiff breeze blew over, and Rose sighed. She was pretty sure she had never felt so relaxed!

"ROSE!" Someone screamed in joy. Rose snapped her head up. There she was. The most gorgeous asari in the Galaxy. Lydia had prominent cheeks, full lips, purple skin, and was attractive to anyone who rested their eyes on her. Lydia was the perfect example of the asari. Beautiful, smart, and a powerful biotic. Lydia sprinted at her, and Rose stood.

"Hey-" Lydia slammed into her and they fell to the ground. Rose laughed as Lydia hugged her with bone cracking force. Lydia was dressed in a form fitting black and brown leather suit, the uniform of the school.

"Rosy!" Lydia giggled, cupping the Red Asari's face. "Goddess it's been so long!"

"Only since winter break!" Rose laughed, hugging her friend. "You look great." Lydia took a deep breath and smiled.

"Goddess so do you," Lydia grinned. "You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"If it is as much as I have missed you, I think I do," Rose replied. Lydia buried her face in Roses neck, missing Roses deep blush.

"I spent so much time with you as a child," Lydia whispered. "I do not know how to live without you." Roses skin tingled all over, Lydia's hot breath on her neck.

"Same," Rose whispered. Lydia got comfortable on top of Rose and placed her head on her chest.

"How have you been?" Lydia asked quietly. Rose caressed her shoulder.

"Thinking a lot," Rose said honestly.

"What or whom about?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, you," Rose stammered. "And your school..."

"What about the school?" Lydia asked.

"Perhaps... uh... um..."

"Yes...?"

"Enrolling." The effect was instantaneous. Lydia threw herself back into Roses neck and nodded vigorously.

"Please, please, please, PLEASE!" Lydia giggled. "Please come back with me!"

"Well I am not sure... You have your other friends and-"

"Rose!" Lydia said firmly. "You are my best friend! Come on!"

"Well my skin!" Rose argued. "I am a freak! I would only embarrass you."

"You cannot embarrass me," Lydia replied.

"What about that one girl, Jaris or whomever?" Rose asked. Lydia faltered a bit.

"What do you know about her?" Lydia asked. Rose was a bit surprised at her friends reaction.

"Just what you have told me," Rose replied. "Attractive, smart..." Lydia pursed her lips.

"She is one of the most popular students at school," Lydia said. "Jaris is like a leader of this small group of Asari."

"Are you in that group?" Rose asked. Lydia blushed and looked away.

"Uh, yes..." Lydia stammered.

"See what I mean?" Rose pointed out. "You're one of the popular kids. I would ruin your reputation."

"You would not."

"What kind of person is Jaris, Lydia?" Rose asked. "You said only Asari are in this group. Well, I am the only Red Asari: a freak. I would never get into a group like that, and you would look weird. The Red Asari's best friend."

"Rose you are not a freak," Lydia said. "You are beautiful. You could get into a group like this. Jaris would like you... perhaps."

"Who is Jaris really?" Rose asked. "The stereotypical shallow bitch from the vids-?"

"Do not talk about her like that, Rose," Lydia said firmly. "She is a good person."

"Alright how does she treat kids who are not in her group?" Rose asked. "The other Asari? The short ones, the purebloods?" This made Lydia clam up. Rose knew she was right.

"Exactly," Rose continued. "I do not want to ruin your popularity Lydia. Jaris sounds like a stereotype, but she is your friend."

"You won't ruin anything Rose," Lydia argued, her voice filling with anger. She looked away and took a deep breath. "Please, can we not fight? I just want to be with you like normal. My best friend. My everything..." Rose sighed and hugged Lydia close.

"I love you, sister," Rose said softly. Actually, she really LOVED her. But Lydia couldn't suspect that. "I want what you want. A week with my best friend."

"Thank you Rosy," Lydia smiled. "I just wish it could be longer than a week. But... I respect your decision."

"Give me until Sunday," Rose promised. "I will decide then." Lydia grinned and nodded. She kissed Roses cheek same as always. Rose did not use to blush when she did that, but now... with this beautiful violet asari kissing her cheek? How could she not blush?

* * *

She made her decision out of fear. The week flew by faster than a bird, and Rose grew desperate to remain in the presence of her friend. They went hunting together, swam in the lake, and wrestled. The last two made Rose blush so much it actually hurt.

She suffered through the subtle hints by her Mother, Father, Sister, and best friend. Mother and Father still wouldn't tell her why they were posting an Agent at the school, but she couldn't even think about that. Her every waking thought, and every dream, was about the Violet Asari that lived down the road. Her heart ached and her head hurt from so much thought.

When she could find any time to not think of her, Rose was thinking of this Jaris person. Jaris Oswald, as Rose had learned, sounded like a stereotype of the worst kind. She had been able to glean enough info on her to get a bit of an understanding of how she treated other kids out of her group. Stealing their things, spreading rumors, and even a few physical torments. What pained Rose the most was that Lydia was in this group. How could she be in a group like this and still want to be a cop? If anything, Lydia would turn out to be a convict.

Rose had asked to use the Broker network and check Lydia's file in school. There were several trips to the Principal's office, and her grades had fallen since late fall. Now Rose felt obligated to go and turn her friend around.

So, when Lydia was walking to her car on Sunday morning, fueled with a determination to help Lydia and an irrational fear of never seeing her again, Rose ran forward and yelled, "Wait for me!"

* * *

**AN: So here we go again. This time an actual high school! Bear with me folks, and expect slower pacing.**


	15. Chapter 15 Don't hang out with her

"Goddess above," Rose whispered, looking up at the tall building in front of her. She had her bag over her shoulder, dressed in jeans and her hoodie. Lydia had been delayed an hour getting here due to Rose needing to pack and say a desperate goodbye to Claire and Liara. Rose had almost torn the steering wheel from Lydia's hands and forced them to go back. Now, here they were and Rose decided to focus on Lydia.

It was maybe mid morning now, perhaps twelve o'clock. Lydia had parked the sky car in the school parking lot, and Rose was attracting many stares from other returning students. The school was large, with glass windows in front, floor to ceiling. It was mostly brick, and the parking lot was to the left of the front doors. From this position, Rose could see a track field, woods, and a few other sports fields.

"Something wrong?" Lydia asked, a permanent smile on her face. Rose was going to school with her now! Liara had gotten Rose enrolled, and the Principal was going to speak with her later to give her a schedule, a dorm, and a uniform.

"What am I getting myself into?" Rose asked weakly.

"It's just a school," Lydia shrugged.

"I have never been around this many kids my own age before!" Rose replied.

"It's a bit strange at first but you get used to it," Lydia promised. "Come on. Classes start tomorrow and we had better get you situated. Oh, I hope you share a dorm with me!" Rose took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"Alright," Rose said slowly. "Actually, why don't you find your friends? I will talk to the Principal and such."

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked, her voice slowly filling with hurt.

"Yes," Rose smiled. "Go see your friends. I will meet with you later and meet them too... I guess." Lydia forced a smile and nodded.

"Okay Rosy," Lydia replied. "I will meet you inside then?"

"Yes," Rose promised. "See you inside." Lydia hesitated, and then walked across the parking lot. Rose watched her disappear from view. Rose took a look around and saw a short asari with purple eyes, baby blue skin, and a soft face staring right at her. She had fierce tattoos on her face, similar to Councilor Tevos.

"Um, hello," Rose said sweetly, waving her hand, the asari moved forward and scratched her chin.

"Hello there," She replied. Rose noticed that she had a slight accent, similar to a Russian. "I see you're friends with Warren."

"Lydia has been my best friend since I was three," Rose replied.

"Funny," the asari scowled, "She seems to be best friends with the Witch."

"Who?"

"Jaris Oswald," The asari answered. "My name is Katya."

"My name is Rose," Rose replied. "I am trying out school for the first time. I have never attended a public school before."

"Did Warren ask you to come?" Katya asked.

"Lydia did yes," Rose answered.

"Do you know what Warren is like, Rose?" Katya asked scornfully.

"I have seen her grades and about her multiple trips to the office," Rose admitted. "I mostly came here to turn her around."

"Ha!" Katya laughed bitterly. "You know a few weeks ago, my friend Inna and I were sitting there eating lunch, right? So, Warren comes over with that damn group and they pretty much surround us. They turn on me first: They make fun of me for being the Principal's daughter, and how my older sister is a pureblood. But that isn't even the worst part. Warren makes fun of Inna for being an orphan. Yeah, bet you didn't see that coming." Rose was shocked, her eyes wide. This wasn't the Lydia she knew!

"This is... disturbing to hear," Rose said softly. "My friend is a good person, she just hangs out with the wrong people."

"What about you Rose?" Katya asked. "What are you like?"

"I am here to help my friend," Rose answered. "And make some new ones in the process." Katya slowly smiled.

"Why are you red?" Katya asked. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I am a clone, and this is an unfortunate side effect," Rose answered. Better to leave out WHO she was cloned from.

"I see," Katya nodded. "Not the strangest thing I have ever seen. Are you going to see my Mother?"

"I am," Rose nodded. "I need to get a schedule and a uniform."

"Walk with me," Katya smiled. "I will take you to my Mother." Rose grinned. Maybe attending school wouldn't be so bad after all. So far, she had met someone very nice.

"Alright," Rose said, trying to mask her excitement. Katya touched Rose's arm and led her across the parking lot. Katya struck up a conversation on the way to the office, and soon Rose was sure that she had made a friend. Despite the looks from other students, Rose found herself quite relaxed. Katya was apparently a champion in the Armali Markswoman Competition and had several gold medals. None of which had helped her social status at school. Katya was immediately branded as a snitch because of her mother's position, without anyone really even trying to get to know her. Rose liked her just fine.

"Who is Inna?" Rose asked, after hearing her new friend mention her a few times. Katya sighed.

"She is a very close friend of mine," Katya said. "My only friend really. She is quiet, loves vid games, and is about my height. Inna does well in school and is beautiful, but she is as humans say, 'a geek.' She suffers from depression, because her parents died a few decades ago. Inna lives with a foster home who pays for her tuition." Rose nodded.

"I am adopted, myself," Rose said. "I would love to meet Inna, and I hope that you both will come to consider me a friend." Katya's face reclaimed it's smile.

"I already do," Katya said simply. "I hope we will have a few classes together." Katya went on to tell Rose about the principal, her mother.

"She is very... prim," Katya said. "Mother is nice enough, but living with her can be a chore. Don't get me wrong, I love her very much, but I spend my weekends cleaning."

"I plan to go home on weekends, perhaps you would like to come over," Rose suggested. "You could spend a weekend relaxing?" Katya perked up.

"Sure!" Katya said, fidgeting with her hands. "I mean... uh. Oh, thank you." Rose nodded.

"Inna could come as well if she wished," Rose promised. They entered the great building, and Rose found herself in a great commons area. Stairs to the left and right lead up and around to hallways above them. Straight ahead was what looked like a lunch room. Many students milled around, talking about their breaks and relationships. The room quieted when Rose entered. Everyone stared at Rose with wide eyes. Katya pulled Rose away, and whispered,

"Ignore them." Rose nodded and followed Katya past the stairs on the left, and to a row of doors. Inside looked to be a few of the staff members. Katya led Rose inside and waved to a few of the staff. One of the asari gave Katya a smile and gave Rose a weary, but friendly look. They looked to be matrons and older maidens, so a Red Asari could not have been the strangest thing that they had ever seen. Rose followed Katya to a door, and waited as she knocked a few times.

"Come in," said a voice from the inside. Katya opened the door and gestured for Rose to enter. She did so, and Rose's gaze fell on a classic wooden desk. Behind it sat a tall Matriarch. Obviously T'ney, though her desk had a nameplate on it.

"You must be Rose T'soni," the matriarch said calmly. Her voice was lofty and regel at the same time. She had purple eyes like her daughter's and smile lines. Her formal dress was yellow and had no creases of any kind.

"Yes Matriarch," Rose replied, bowing respectfully.

"I see you have met my youngest," T'ney said.

"I did," Rose smiled. "I already like her." Katya smiled wider.

"That is nice to hear," T'ney smiled. "Katya, please wait outside for a moment. I will call you back when we have finished." Katya bowed her head and left. "Please take a seat Miss T'soni." Rose sat in a chair in front of the principal.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Ma'am," Rose said. "I promise to work diligently."

"No doubt," T'ney agreed. "I have a schedule ready for you, and you will be rooming with your Miss Warren. She is a good friend, yes?"

"She is my best one," Rose replied. "Thank you."

"Yes, my pleasure," T'ney said. "I try to make new arrivals as comfortable as possible. Your Mother said you have not had much contact with others your age."

"I have not," Rose answered.

"Well then, let me offer a few words of advice," T'ney said. "People your age tend to think only of themselves. Forgive me, but your skin will earn you a few insults. My advice is this: do not give it any thought. If someone bothers you, come to see me or another staff member. Do not try and resolve issues on your own. It only makes a bad situation that much worse."

"Thank you... Matriarch," Rose said. "I will do so."

"I am glad to hear that," T'ney said truthfully. "Now, another matter. You and miss Warren are very close. Do you know her reputation here?"

"A bully," Rose answered. "That is part of the reason why I am here. I want to turn her around again. I swear by the Goddess's good name that Lydia is a good and beautiful person. Her recent behavior is only because of poor influences."

"A good person does not normally think less of someone without parents," T'ney pointed out. "Did Katya tell you what Lydia said about Inna Sharp?"

"She did, and it feels like a slap to the face," Rose said. "I am adopted. For Lydia to say such a thing... it really hurts."

"Well then I hope you can help your friend," T'ney replied. "Truly I do. Because Miss Sharp had to see a therapist as a result of her comment." Rose visibly paled.

"Goddess above," Rose breathed. "T-thank you Madam T'ney." They both stood and T'ney sent a copy of Roses schedule to her omni-tool.

"Your uniform will be waiting in your dorm," T'ney said.

"Thank you, Madam T'ney."

"Katya please come back in," T'ney called. The short asari returned and placed her hands behind her back.

"Yes Mother?" Katya asked.

"Please lead Rose to her dorm, and tomorrow I want you to take Rose around," T'ney ordered. "Her schedule is matched to yours save third and fourth period of the eight period day." Katya grinned and nodded. Rose couldn't help but smile again. She would have most of her classes with her new friend! She would have to compare the schedule to Lydia's as well.

"Thank you for the advice and the kind words Matriarch," Rose said. "I will think about them."

"Please do," T'ney replied, bowing her head in goodbye. "I hope you enjoy your time here, Miss T'soni. Give your Mother and Father my best wishes."

"I will," Rose answered. She walked from the office and back into the commons.

"So..." Katya said, looking at her omni-tool. "You're rooming with Warren huh? Good luck, she usually has her 'friends' in there with her."

"So I will have to meet them," Rose said.

"I just hope we don't run into them on the way there," Katya said darkly. "My Mother may be the Principal, but I'll fight if I must."

"It won't come to that Katya," Rose said firmly. "We will be calm if we see them."

"I hope so," Katya muttered. "Hey... later do you want to join my friends and I? We are going to see a vid."

"I would love to," Rose said. "But... Lydia..."

"Yeah," Katya nodded. "Don't worry about it. It was stupid to ask-"

"Hey." Rose gave Katya's arm a gentle squeeze.

"I want to go with you guys Katya," Rose said sincerely. "But I already have plans with Lydia later. Normally I would try and do both. Perhaps bring Lydia along but... I do not know how that would turn out." Katya gave a small smile.

"I believe you," Katya said. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Rose promised. "I promise that next weekend I will spend all the time I have with you and your friends. I would love to meet them. Besides, didn't I invite you over earlier?" Katya laughed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, you did," Katya agreed. "Alright come on then. Maybe we will see Inna or Echo on the way."

"Who's Echo?" Rose asked.

"Well her real name is Paris Claude," Katya said, leading Rose to the stairs. "Ever heard of Echo from human mythology?"

"No," Rose said.

"Well there was this Nymph called Echo who fell in love with this one guy," Katya recounted. "She tried to gain his approval but the guy ran away. I don't really remember, but Echo became very depressed."

"Why do you call Paris that then?" Rose asked.

"Because she fell in love with someone who rejected her," Katya answered. "She's not really depressed but she was pretty let down."

"Who rejected her?"

"Jaris Oswald. The most self obsessed person in this school."

"Oh..."

"Yeah," Katya scoffed. "Oh, poor Echo. But, she likes the nickname for some reason."

"Is she a good friend of yours?"

"Well sort of," Katya shrugged. "She hates that group like Inna and I but she still loves Jaris."

"Hm..."

"I know, I hang out with a sad crowd," Katya shrugged. "But they are both nice. You'll see when you meet them."

"I am sure Katya," Rose agreed. "Hey... thank you for being so welcoming." Katya smiled and nodded.

"Sure Rose," Katya answered. "You seem nice so far. Very different from your friend. I hope you can show her that she has done wrong."

"That's the plan," Rose nodded. "Goddess, what happened to her?"

"She has been going here for a decade now," Katya said smoothly. "She has had a long time to get influenced."

"What was she like when she first got here?" Rose asked. The duo reached the top of the stairs and rounded a corner. A long hallway stretched out before them, doors on each side. They stride down the hall, passing a few students and teachers. Katya's eyes dart back and forth, as if expecting someone to leap out and attack them.

"She was shy," Katya said softly. "Very nice as well. I liked her very much and thought her a friend for a time. A week I guess. Inna and Echo did too. Then, Jaris met her, and as you know Lydia Warren is most likely the best looking asari in this school."

"Goddess don't I," Rose sighed. Katya grinned.

"Got a crush, friend?" Katya gently teased. _Why hide it?_ Rose thought.

"Yeah," Rose said glumly. "I wish I had the courage to tell her. I just do not want to make our friendship uncomfortable."

"Well it's about to get much more uncomfortable," Katya groaned. Rose watched as the students parted like the red sea. Everyone got weary looks and grumbled something about, 'Bitches.' People slowly filed out, teachers and students alike. Rose quirked a brow, thinking "wow."

Down the hall strode a group of stunning asari. Rose counted three of them. Dislike immediately filled Rose. These asari were the exact reason the species got stereotyped. Rose breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Lydia was not among them. One asari in particular stood out to Rose. She had green eyes, deep blue skin, and a permanent sneer. Rose was pretty sure that she had only ever seen girls like this in vids.

"Wow," The asari scoffed. "A red asari."

"Jaris Oswald," Rose smiled.

"What's it to you?"

"I have heard a lot about you," Rose said.

"You're Rose?"

"Yes."

"The one Lydia used to talk about all the time," Jaris chuckled.

"Used to?"

"She hasn't said anything in awhile."

"Hm."

"I remember Lydia saying you were beautiful," Jaris said. "Smart. Never thought her a liar." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Lydia doesn't lie," Rose said firmly. "And neither do I when I say this: do not insult my best friend." Jaris chuckled.

"I get the feeling you don't like me Rose."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just I think you're stupid," Rose smiled. Jaris scowled.

"Watch it freak," Jaris warned. "I'm in control here. People don't get away with things like this."

"See how long that lasts while I am here," Rose promised. "You can try and insult me. But don't try and insult my friend."

"Try?"

"Yes."

"Okay you're new here, I get that," Jaris sighed. "So I'll make one thing straight: Lydia Warren is mine."

"Huh. I've been her friend for sixty nine years," Rose said firmly. "She is not an object to be fawned over. She is a person, and a great one."

"Whatever," Jaris sneered. "Keep thinking that." She turned her attention to Katya. "Making friends Kat?"

"Poshel ty," Katya spat.

"Come on now Kat," Jaris chuckled. "No need to be nasty."

"You're a psychopath," Katya growled. Rose glanced at her, and wondered if Jaris was really a psychopath.

"Watch it, don't want to have to teach you a lesson again," Jaris sneered.

"You watch it," Katya retorted. "You'll be sitting at home, and I'll find a nice little spot a mile or so off. I will take my gun and they will never know who did it." Jaris chuckled and walked past them, her two toadies following. Once they had disappeared, Rose turned to Katya,

"Is she really a-?"

"Yes," Katya said darkly. "If she lifts up her sleeves you see cut marks on her wrists. I've had a lot of time to study her, biding my time. I'll get my payback."

"Cutting her wrists doesn't mean she's crazy," Rose replied. "She could just be depressed."

"Didn't you see the look in her eyes?" Katya asked pointedly. "It's like she doesn't see. They kind if... look past you. It's disgusting." Rose thought for a moment.

"Hey Katya?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she and Lydia...?"

"As far as I can tell? They're pretty close. Lydia sides with Jaris on everything. I'm not sure if they're a couple or something, but they might as well be. Look, Rose," Katya said softly. "Jaris either goes to Lydia's dorm or Lydia goes to hers everyday after school. While I can safely say nothing goes on, you may have to spend a lot of time with Oswald if you want to be with Warren."

"I see..."

"If you ever want out," Katya said, touching Roses shoulder. "Let me know. You can switch dorms and join me. I can make that happen for you." Rose grinned and shrugged.

"I doubt it will come to that," Rose replied. "But thank you Katya. You have been very welcoming to me."

"Yeah Rose," Katya replied. She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach Roses height. She smiled at her and gave a playful punch on the shoulder. "I don't know what it is about you. You're... disarming."

"Thanks?" Rose guessed. Katya laughed and took Rose hand.

"Come on," Katya sighed. "Let's get you to your dorm."

* * *

Katya opened the door to the dorm, and Rose found herself in a small room. It was essentially five beds in a row along the left wall, and desks on the right for studying at night. Lydia was at the far end, reading something on a datapad. A few other asari girls were laying on their beds, either reading or writing something. None looked up when Rose entered.

"So here you are," Katya sighed. "Remember what I said. Everything should be on your schedule, and I marked where my dorm is on your map. If you need anything, come find me."

"Thanks Katya," Rose smiled. "I will see you later."

"See you," Katya replied. She left the dorm and Rose looked around. Lydia looked up and her face broke out into a smile.

"Over here Rose!" Lydia waved. Rose padded over to her and was caught in a tight hug. "Here, you can sleep next to me." Rose thought it was rather convenient that their was an open bed next to her friend, but didn't question it. Rose sat on the bed and Lydia sat across from her. Rose let her bag down on the bed and placed her elbows on her legs.

"Hey there," Rose smiled. "What have you been up to?"

"Just reading," Lydia shrugged. "Waiting for you."

"Sorry," Rose laughed. "I talked with the principal and ran into someone in the halls."

"Who?"

"Jaris Oswald," Rose replied. Lydia got a nervous look.

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Rose smiled. "No offense, but you kind of exaggerated on her looks." Lydia gave a small smile and shook her head.

"She's nice," Lydia defended. "I like her alot."

"So does she."

"As in she likes me a lot or herself?"

"Both," Rose chuckled.

"Funny, Rose," Lydia said dryly.

"Hey hey, I was just messing around," Rose laughed. Here goes... "So Lydia. How is school? You know, what are your grades like? Classes must be easy huh?" Rose waited anxiously as Lydia's eyes widened. She put on a mask of coolness and and shrugged.

"Oh, they're easy," Lydia lied. "I'm getting all A's"_ Okay that hurt. Lydia was actually lying to her._ Rose thought by now Lydia would trust her with anything. Then again, Rose could see why she was lying now.

"Nice," Rose replied. "So I met someone new today. I already think of her as a friend."

"Oh, Rose that's great! Who?"

"Katya T'ney." Rose saw the flash of shock. What must Lydia be thinking? Rose was not making this conversation easy.

"Oh... uh, she's um..."

"She's great," Rose said cheerfully, pretending like the air between them was as cool as ever. "Did you know she has six gold medals for long distance shooting? I think I will invite her over next weekend to my house."

"Oh uh Rose, I don't think that's a good idea," Lydia said.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well... Katya... Katya is a trouble maker," Lydia said. Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Katya cusses a lot, she is always in the office for fighting, and she doesn't do very well in school." Rose had checked her omni tool earlier. Katya did great in school, and the only time she was ever in the office was to talk to her Mother.

"She sounds like Daddy," Rose grinned. "I think Daddy would like her."

"I wouldn't hang out with her Rosy," Lydia shrugged. "Why don't you just forget about her." Rose quirked a brow and shrugged as well. She would not be forgetting the little Russian asari that led her around earlier.

"Whatever," Rose said anyways. She returned her smile. "Any other tips for me?"

"Well let me think," Lydia smiled. "Hm... You may want to avoid people like Inna Sharp, Paris Claude, and... well Katya. They're all either depressing or dirty. Oh, you may want to call Claire 'Dad' or 'Father.'"

"Why?"

"Because 'Daddy' sounds childish," Lydia replied.

"I am not an adult yet," Rose pointed out.

"Well yeah, but I mean," Lydia chuckled. "You're seventy two. Come on. You'll be an adult in like twenty years."

"I think I will keep calling her Daddy," Rose said firmly. "I do not see what is so wrong about it. Anything else?"

"Nope," Lydia smiled. "That's it."

"Hm," Rose replied. "So Katya said that Jaris spends a lot of time in here."

"Jaris does yes."

"What do you two do?"

"Nothing," Lydia said simply.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Lydia confirmed. "I am hoping you will join us."

"Oh no," Rose shrugged. "I think I will study then. Honestly Lydia, I do not like Jaris any more than you like Katya. I want to spend time with you, but not if Jaris Oswald is in the room." Lydia looked genuinely hurt by her comment.

"But, but," Lydia stammered. "That is the only time we can hang out all week."

"I am not going to ask that you give up your time with Jaris," Rose replied. "That would be selfish. But Jaris doesn't like me either. We can spend time together on weekends if you wish."

"I want to spend time with you," Lydia said firmly.

"And I want to spend all my waking hours with you," Rose smiled. Lydia looked down shyly. "However, I would never ask you to stop hanging out with your friends. We'll make a date Lydia. Don't worry."

"Promise?"

**"Swear it," Rose replied. "Now let me see your schedule so I can see what classes we have together."**


	16. Chapter 16 A colony?

"Alright alright," Claire smiled. "Everybody sit down." Once a year, every year, Shepard and the remaining Normandy crew sit down for a vid chat. Usually they talk about nothing in particular, and today is no exception. These chats always occur on the anniversary of the day that Claire destroyed the reapers.

Shepard is sitting in the office with Liara at her side, watching through the screen as Garrus, Tali, Grunt, Wrex, and Miranda take a seat in their respective homes.

"So who wants to talk first?" Liara asked.

"We have big news!" Tali giggled.

"Go ahead Tali," Claire grinned.

"We're adopting!" Tali exclaimed. There was a round of applause.

"That's fantastic Tali," Liara said cheerfully. "Garrus you must be proud."

"Sure, parenting," Garrus laughed nervously. Tali elbowed him.

"It only took almost a century to agree," Tali teased.

"Turians," Wrex chuckled. Garrus scowled

"So what race and gender?" Miranda asked.

"Female, quarian," Tali replied. "We met her a few months ago. Her name is Jamila. She is only a year old."

"That is great Tali," Claire grinned. "I hope to meet her someday."

"You will," Garrus promised. They talked for several more minutes about preparing the house and getting clothes and such before Grunt asked,

"Where's Rose?"

"Rose is going to school now," Claire answered. "She left early this morning."

"Finally convinced her to get out of the house?" Wrex asked with a smile.

"Rose wanted to be with her friend," Liara said. "Lydia is everything to Rose. It pains them both to spend so little time together these days."

"Anything interesting about this school?" Garrus asked.

"This school is different than what you may think," Liara explained. "Claire calls it High school, but really it is nothing like that. For asari we have four different periods of schooling. 'Elementary' school first until we are ten, then we have another ten years in biotic training. After that we have what Rose and Lydia are in now. This goes on until we are eighty. It is all special courses for what we strive to be in our adult years. Rose is signed up for biotic training, survival, martial arts, tactics, etc. Everything to get her prepared for Commando training. After this, we have universities. For Rose, she will attend a Military Academy. Armali is one of the few cities that have them-"

"Thanks Liara," Wrex cut in. Liara glowered at him and blushed.

"Anything else?" Garrus chuckled.

"There is a familiar name in the staff," Claire said in reply.

"Who?"

"There is a staff member named Analla Vasir," Liara answered. "She is the biotic coach."

"As in Tela Vasir?" Grunt asked.

"Her daughter."

"Damn," Garrus chuckled. "Vasir had a kid huh? Does she know who Rose is?"

"She may recognize the last name but I planted an agent at the school," Liara said. "She should not be an issue. Hopefully."

"Either way I am sure Rose can handle herself," Wrex assured. "With the training she has and the parenting, she'll be fine."

"Yeah," Claire shrugged. "No doubt here."

"So Liara," Miranda said, shifting in her seat. "Anything new in the Network worth talking about?"

"A few things actually," Liara nodded. "I located Samara."

"How is the Justicar?" Grunt asked.

"She is living happily with her daughter on Lessus, away from prying eyes," Liara said with a smile.

"Good for her," Tali nodded. "She deserves some peace."

"Agreed," Miranda said.

"In other news," Liara sighed. "I have some new information on Claire's disease all those years ago."

"Really?" Miranda and Claire asked in unison.

"Yes," Liara confirmed. "At first I did not give them much thought. However, it seems over the past years, there have been fourteen other isolated incidents of individuals dying of a seemingly incurable disease. They have been so far apart both by distance and by time, that they show no real relation save symptoms. Nightmares, shakes, fever, all symptoms that seem common at the time. Only Claire has survived."

"This is interesting Liara," Miranda said. "What else have you learned of this?"

"Not much more, save the little connections," Liara replied. "It could be nothing, or it could be a crysis. I've made the topic a priority among my agents."

"Would you keep me posted Liara?" Miranda asked.

"I will," Liara promised. "I am considering talking to Dr. Rangala."

"Why?" Claire asked.

"She created a cure for you, perhaps we can keep others from dying of this disease as well," Liara replied. "Or perhaps she has an idea of what this illness is."

"Better not tell Rose," Garrus pointed out.

"Hm," Wrex grinned. "I'd like to see Rose take on the Matriarch. I think that would be entertaining."

"Rose will do no such thing," Liara said dryly. Wrex and Grunt chuckled.

"Lighten up Liara," Grunt laughed. Liara glowered at him.

"That's my baby girl," Liara said darkly.

"Anyways," Tali interjected forcefully. "Who else has heard the reports of those outlying mining colonies getting blown up?"

"Oh hey," Grunt nodded. "I heard of that."

"Deja vu," Claire grinned.

"Yes, but these aren't only human colonies," Miranda pointed out. "Asari, humans, turians, even salarians."

"Only Council races?" Wrex asked.

"A few vorcha and batarians as well," Miranda added. "Anyone really."

"Liara?" Garrus asked. Liara placed her chin on her fists, and thought.

"About seven colonies have been hit," Liara nodded. "They are lost from contact, and when investigated, the place is completely destroyed. Entire buildings demolished, bodies littered everywhere, yet nothing stolen. That rules out mercenaries and pirates."

"Who else could it be?" Miranda asked.

"Whoever it is," Liara said softly, "has no regard for fellow life."

"Do you have any bases out that way Liara?" Wrex asked.

"Yes."

"Why not put that private army of yours to good use?" asked Wrex.

"To do what, Wrex?"

"Kill whoever's been attacking the colonies," Wrex replied, as if it were obvious.

"I guess this ruins our plans," Claire sighed.

"What plans?" Miranda asked.

"Liara and I have been talking about things," Claire said. "Long and serious talks. In our eyes, the galaxy will never see lasting peace, and living as long as we will, we won't be able to live out the rest of our lives in what little there is. So, we have put plans ahead to give us some peace and quiet."

"Tell us," Garrus said. Everyone seemed to lean forward a bit.

"As you know, Liara and I have enough money to never work again," Claire explained. "However, Liara and I are working people. I will be training her troops while Liara remains the Shadow Broker. Guys, we're going to build Shepard Colony. It will be privately owned and be a safe heaven for our family, which includes all of you. It will be our little part of the galaxy, all ours."

"Wow Shepard," Miranda whistled. "Have you found any suitable planets?"

"We have," Liara nodded, her voice and body language serious. "Recent explorers found an outlying garden world named Veiligheid. The asari government found it, but they are selling it to us as a final thank you. The entire terrain is mountainous, and covered with low clouds and alpine forests."

"Sounds beautiful," Tali replied.

"It is, the pictures and vids suggest the climate is in sort of a 'springtime' most of the year, and snows for only a few months," Claire agreed. "We just have to talk with the kids and we're ready to start."

"Except now," Liara sighed, "there is this business with whatever is massacring those colonies. We cannot begin under those conditions."

"I could get some krogan to keep you all safe," Wrex offered. "It's the least we can do."

"Thank you very much, Wrex," Claire said sincerely. "But we couldn't ask that. Liara is putting all her resources to this anyways. We'll have this figured out soon."

"This is huge Shepard," Garrus whistled. "A colony? Wow."

"Our plan is to make a large estate," Liara explained. "A great house on the side of a mountain. Floor to ceiling windows for a fantastic view and even an old fashioned fireplace. The kids would each get their own rooms and we'd still have plenty of rooms for guests. The whole plan is being looked over by an architect."

"Living like kings," Claire added. "Or, queens, whatever. Either way, you are all invited to live there. Your own estates in your own secluded spot to live out in peace. We could meet up anytime you want and drink, party, and ski all the time."

"Ski?" Tali asked.

"Well I snowboard, but it's a human sport," Claire explained. "But, whatever? What do you guys think?"

"What would the defenses be like?" Garrus asked.

"Shadow Broker forces," Liara replied. "Defense towers, but out of sight. All the forces would have separate quarters and would be able to assist at a moments notice. Do not worry Garrus, my army is well trained."

"No doubt," Garrus defended.

"Count me in," Miranda said. "Honestly it's boring here on Earth."

"That's great Miranda," Claire said happily. "We would love it if you joined us." Miranda smiled.

"I just have to talk to Trinity," Miranda smiled. Trinity is Miranda's asari bondmate of four years. Miranda had been devastated when Kasumi died, but had found love again in an asari. Trinity had adopted Miranda's name to meet human customs, had purple skin and bright red facial tattoos. She had spent a lot of time as a doctor and she was a matron. In addition, Trinity was eight months pregnant with Miranda's first daughter. Miranda would enjoy the rest of her life with her family and was expected to live for at least another two hundred years.

"It would be a beautiful place to raise children," Liara agreed.

"Oh?" Tali asked. "As tempting as it sounds... I couldn't leave Rannoch. I am sorry."

"It's nothing Tali," Claire replied. "We understand. However we hope you can at least visit, or have a summer home there."

"Oh that's an idea."

"Wrex?" Liara asked. "Grunt?"

"Sorry kids," Wrex replied. "I still got obligations at the moment, and I do not think retirement is for me. However I'll make sure to visit often."

"Same for me," Grunt nodded.

"That is all right," Liara smiled. "Thank you Wrex. Thank you Grunt."

"Anyone else you're inviting?" Miranda asked.

"Well I can safely say that Rose would never leave without her Lydia," Liara laughed. "We will be inviting the Warrens. Then there is John Winters and his wife. He will certainly get an invitation. We have been close friends with Councilor Tevos and Aria T'loak for a long time. They will get an invitation, though I doubt Aria will come. Tevos may, she said she was retiring soon. Finally, there is Shiala and her bondmate."

"Shiala?" Claire gasped. "I thought-"

"No she is very much alive," Liara said happily. "She spent some time with Eclipse; that is where she met Anyana actually. She defeated a very dangerous man a while ago and was given a massive reward. She is living on Illium right now, but I know she would love it on Veiligheid."

"Damn, why didn't you tell me?" Claire laughed. "I always liked her."

"She's laying low right now," Liara shrugged.

"Shiala," Tali grinned. "I remember when the three of us fought the Thorian."

"Man, so do I," Claire grinned. "Hey I have a question. Liara, do you have anything new on the Thorian?"

"No, not at the moment," Liara replied.

"Good."

"Well," Tali yawned, "It's late here. We had better go to bed."

"Say hi to Jamila for us," Liara smiled.

"We're bringing her home in two days!" Tali said excitedly. "Oh! Goodnight all!"

"See yah Tali!"

* * *

"So Liara," Claire yawned, climbing into bed. "When you hit the matron years, your boobs are gonna get even bigger right?" Liara sighed and climbed in next to her. The Asari wrapped her arms around her human and held her close.

"Your point my love?" Liara asked.

"Can I play baby then too?" Claire laughed. Liara giggled and kissed her.

"You are insatiable," Liara teased. "Goddess."

"Or maybe now?"

"Later perhaps," Liara said firmly. "First I want to know how you are doing?"

"Huh?"

"You've been having nightmares again, Claire," Liara said quietly. Claire paled and looked away.

"How long?"

"Only a few nights," Liara responded. "Look at me baby. Hey..." Claire slowly turned her head. Liara brushed hair from Claire's eyes and kissed her softly.

"I love you Liara," Claire breathed. "God I do. I am so sorry."

"Don't be sweetheart," Liara replied. "Let me in. Let me help you. Show me your fears and let me make it better."

"This isn't the war Liara," Claire murmured. "This is... who I was before I met you."

"Your final wall..." Liara said softly. Claire had shown Liara everything she was. Except from her actions on Torfan to the day before she had met her. Liara never pushed before. Now was different.

"Show me Claire," Liara said. "I have loved you since the day I met you. We have been bonded for seventy-one years. Don't you trust me by now?"

"It's not that baby," Claire assured, hugging Liara tight. "I just... I just..."

"What Shepard?"

"I did terrible things on Torfan, Liara!" Claire exclaimed. "'The Butcher of Torfan!' You read my file countless times. You should know what I did."

"I cannot help you with that Claire," Liara pressed. "Let me see. Are you afraid it will change my love for you? Is that it?"

"Yes," Claire said meekly. Liara gasped.

"Claire, that will never happen!" Liara said angrily. "I love you more than there are stars in the universe. We have two beautiful children! Why would you ever think that?!"

"This isn't your wife Liara," Claire replied. "That woman...that monster is not the woman you love. This is something else."

"I can handle it," Liara said firmly. "Let. Me. See."

"You'll never look at me the same way again," Claire said quietly. "I couldn't handle that." Liara's look softened and she pressed her forehead against her humans.

"I swear by the Goddess that nothing you will ever do could ever change my opinion of the best thing to ever happen to me," Liara smiled. Claire had tears falling down, but slowly nodded. Liara wiped the tears away and lay on top of Claire. She ran her hands up the humans sides and up to her face. They shared a deep kiss and Liara's eyes went black.

"Embrace Eternity Claire Kennedy Shepard."


	17. Chapter 17 I still love you

Through the meld, Liara could see the red hued sand of Torfan. A deep red sunset blanketed over the horizon, casting dark shadows across the craggy rocks and hills. The sounds of heavy gunfire could be heard in the distance. Liara's vision turned away and caught site of a tall man ordering around a few Alliance Marines. Liara knew she was watching from Shepard's vision.

"Shepard!" Major Kyle called. "We've got some POW's over the rise here. I want you to take two men and escort the prisoners to HQ. When you're done report back to me."

"Yes, sir!" Claire saluted. She turned and pointed at two young men. "You, you. On me." The two Marines nodded and fell into step behind her. Liara was a bit uncertain. How was this any different from the Claire she knew? The Memory seemed to fast-forward, and suddenly Claire was standing a mile away from any other action. She had five batarian prisoners on their knees before her. One of the Marines was screaming in her ear, the other had a crazed smile on his face.

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS!" THe Marine yelled. "They are prisoners!"

"They're fucking batarian's, you bitch!" Claire screamed back. "I've lost twenty-two men and women to them. I HATE ALIENS! All they have ever done is kill us since we got into this galaxy! First Contact, now this?! All of them! My Mother extracted Mindoir survivors! We've all seen what they're capable of!"

"They are still prisoners!" the marine yelled back. The third man was sitting on a rock, laughing crazily. Suddenly, he whipped out his sidearm and stuck it to his head. The marine pulled the trigger and his brains splattered all over Claire. Claire screamed in rage and pulled a massive knife from her belt. The living marine tried to stop her, and was stabbed in the throat. He made a deep gurgling noise in his neck, and blood poured from his mouth.

"NO!" Claire screamed. "Johnny! No! I didn''t... I didn't... YOU!" Claire ripped her knife from the young man's neck and hurled the Batarian to the ground. She straddled him and his bonds came undone. The batarian roared and threw his hands up. Claire brought the knife down and he tried to grab Claire's wrists. Claire seethed and pushed the knife as hard as she could. At this point, the other batarian's eyes were wide with utter fear. The prisoner struggled to get free, but unlike their comrade, their bonds were holding fast.

Claire pushed as hard as she could, and the tip of the knife edged into the alien's throat. The batarian made a slight coughing sound, and his strength slowly left him. Claire finally overpowered him, and the knife went deep into the alien's neck. His eyes glazed over and blood seeped from him. Claire stood and left her knife in his neck. She drew her pistol.

"Alright motherfuckers!" Claire laughed. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking with laughter. "WHO'S GOT INFO FOR ME!"

"We won't tell you a damn thing-" A shot rang out and the batarian who had spoken dropped to the ground, his head completely blown apart. Claire rounded on the next prisoner. He didn't look much older than his early teens. He must have been forced into this. The kid looked into Claire's eyes.

"I do not condone that actions of my empire against yours," The Batarian said quietly. "I see why you are so filled with hate. Kill me. It is only right after what my people has done. But know th-" Claire shot him in the head and moved on to the third batarian.

"Info now," Claire smiled. When the batarian didn't answer straight away, his eyes darting back and forth, Claire shot him too. Within a few more seconds, the last two batarian prisoners were dead. Claire slumped to her knees and began to sob. She was covered in a mix of batarian and human blood, and her armor had several bullet holes from the previous battles. She looked like death itself. Liara was utterly shocked. That... that was not Claire. No... this woman sobbing in her arms... THAT was Claire. The woman who knew right and wrong, gave fair trial, hated no one. The father of two beautiful girls. Not the murderer, monster... Claire fell over in the sand, and stared up at the sky. The sound of approaching footsteps came hard and fast, but Claire didn't move.

* * *

Liara watched as the vision changed. She was now aboard the Normandy... the original Normandy! Claire stood in dark N7 armor, watching over Joker and Kaiden. Kaiden kept glancing up, his eyes filled with adoration for the commander. Joker dribbled on about Nylus and how untrustworthy he was. Claire looked straight ahead, not listening to anyone but hearing everything.

"Commander?"

"What?" Claire asked icily. Kaidan gulped.

"Uh, Anderson wants to see you in the comm room," Kaidan said hurriedly. Claire glowered at him.

"I heard that Lieutenant," Claire replied icily. "If I need your help, perhaps I'll ask for it. But I would never want help from you, nor will I ever need help from you. You're a son of a bitch Alenko, and I know you've got the hots for me. Well guess what? I'm a dyke. I'm also an N7 grad at the top of my class, I'm the Butcher of Torfan, and I certainly don't need a grunt telling me my orders. Get over it and do your damn job." With that note, Claire turned on her heel and left, leaving Kaidan and Joker with stunned looks on their faces. Joker grinned.

"Shepard is a dyke? HOT!"

* * *

The vision changed yet again and now they were in the mines of Therum. Claire raced ahead with Ashley and Tali on her heels. In her head, Claire was cursing Tali. She would have brought Kaidan, but she hated him with a vengeance. However, despite the fact that Tali kept trying to please Claire, Claire hated aliens. Liara had never felt this before. It hurt a bit, to know that Claire had hated all those outside her own species. What changed? Claire kept shooting icy glares back at Tali, and Tali kept looking down dejectedly.

It was completely unfair, but Claire was a racist and didn't give a damn. Claire ran to the elevator, and punched the button. Fuck, she was going after a damn asari whore, but the info that this Asari could have would be crucial in stopping Saren. Liara could feel these hateful emotions through the med and felt sick to her stomach. It was both insulting and disgusting to learn of these thoughts that the Commander used to have. Liara held fast however. She wanted to know exactly what Shepard had first thought when she laid her eyes on Liara.

The elevator lowered at a slow, aggravating pace. Shepard gritted her teeth, and anger seemed to seep from her very pores. Tali bounced on the balls of her feet for a few seconds, before an angry glare from Claire stopped her. Tali looked down and stood stock still.

Finally, the elevator halted. Claire tore open the grate and hopped down from the broken catwalk. Claire turned and looked up. Her vision widened. Liara saw herself. She was suspended in midair, caught in her ridiculous mistake.

"Can you hear me out there?!" Liara called. "I'm trapped, I need help!" Claire stumbled forward, her emotions a mixture of astonishment and wonder.

"H-hold on in there Miss T'soni," Claire stammered. "We'll get you out in a jiffy."

"She could be working with Saren," Ashley pointed out. "Are you on your mother's side?!"

"Side? I am not on anybody's side!" Liara called back. "I have not spoken to my mother in many years, please you must get me out of here!"

"What is this thing?" Claire asked.

"It is a Prothean Barrier curtain!" Liara replied. "I hid in here when the geth attacked. Can you believe that?! Geth! Beyond the Veil! I-I think I hit something I wasn't supposed to, and I became entrapped. You will have to find some way to get past the curtain!"

"S-shepard," Tali stammered cautiously. "There is a mining laser over there. Perhaps we could use that."

"Yeah..." Claire nodded. "Yeah, nice work Tali. Nice work." Tali looked stunned, but quickly nodded her head.

"T-thank you ma'am," Tali replied, relief and pride seeping its way into her voice. She was pretty sure that no one before her had ever gotten praise from the commander.

"Hold tight Miss T'soni!" Claire grinned. Ashley and Tali both gasped. "We'll get you out of their, then I'll take care of you." The young, immature Liara smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Goddess for you, human!" Liara smiled.

* * *

The meld ended and Liara sat back on top of Claire. Claire's tears of shame fell freely. Liara took a deep breath and tried to think of something to say.

"You... were a xenophobe," Liara breathed. Claire nodded.

"Ever since I... I met the batarians," Claire choked, "I thought the rest of you were the same. Aliens I mean. I hated Tali, Garrus, Wrex...but when I met you... I asked myself how anything so beautiful, so perfect could be evil. I killed men in my own team because they defended batarian prisoners. I am a murderer." Liara sat silently for a moment. Claire looked up at her, a look of fear, anxiousness, and overall shame written all over her. Liara sighed and bent down. She hugged Claire tightly.

"I do not hold you to those actions Claire," Liara whispered. "You may have been that way before, but I know who you are now. You care for all living things, and you are NOT a murderer. You have always been just."

"Y-you still love me?" Claire asked softly.

"Don't worry," Liara smiled. "I still love you."


	18. Chapter 18 Apologizing

So Rose had survived her first day of school. Despite seeing a human man walking around (Liara's agent), having to sit through history with Jaris Oswald sitting next to her, and itching to see Lydia again... Rose had survived and even had a little fun. Katya had led her around and Rose took in every scrap of information. Rose found that spending so much time with kids her age was an interesting experience. She saw asari making out in the hallways every chance they got, flashes of blue energy from the gym, and the survival class marching into the woods that resided behind the school.

The only hairy issue for Rose today was the lunch situation. For all new kids, finding a place to sit on your first day is usually one of the most awkward things you will do in school. You attract stares because you're standing there awkwardly, and all the seats are taken save a few empty tables. Luckily, Rose was not usual and she had two friends that she could sit with; however, they were on opposite sides of the room. Katya was seated on the farthest right table, and Lydia was seated at the farthest left.

Rose stood for a good minute just looking back and forth. Lydia was beckoning for Rose to join her and her 'friends' and Katya was beckoning her over to her table. Rose could see two asari seated with her, most likely Inna and Echo. Behind Lydia however, was a deadly glare from Jaris Oswald. Rose had two choices: First, she could sit with Lydia and embarrass her. Rose could get into a verbal argument, and most likely not eat her lunch. But... Her second option looked very appealing: Katya and her friends had glum but welcoming looks, and Rose was pretty sure that she could befriend these asari. She could eat and make friends, or not eat and make enemies. However, Lydia was her best friend and her crush. Goddess above!

In the end, Rose had decided to sit with Katya. Rose could feel Lydia's eyes burning into her back. Rose felt a tad guilty, but she had made it very clear to Lydia that as long as Lydia didn't like Katya, Rose would not make any attempt to like Jaris. It was only fair and it was sensible. Rose would talk to Lydia later.

When Rose met Echo and Inna she noticed two things: Echo (Paris Claude) was as stunning as Lydia or Jaris and Inna was not much different. Rose was certain that these two, and even Katya, could make it into that group. Now, Rose could see why Inna and Katya were not in it because of their reputations as a snitch and a geek, but Paris would be perfect. She had high breasts, beautiful curves, and shimmering blue eyes.

"So you're Rose huh?" Paris asked. "You're hot. Wanna go out?" Rose had been a bit taken aback, but had shook her head.

"Uh, no thank you-"

"I was kidding!" Paris laughed. "Uh, not that you were hot, but if you wanted to go out. I mean... you're hot but I don't wanna date you."

"You're into older women anyway," Katya teased.

"Damn right!" Paris grinned. "Especially your sister or Coach Vasir. Your sister has the looks and the body, but Vasir has the tits of a matriarch."

"If you fuck my sister," Katya said in a warning voice... then she grinned. "I'll laugh. You had better spill every embarrassing secret in her head."

"I will do so for you," Paris bowed, grinning. "Now I just have to seduce her..."

"She likes the leathers," Katya informed. "Just zip your leathers down to your cleavage, and she'll be begging for you."

"Oh? And how do you know this?"

"I've seen one of the other teachers do it," Katya laughed.

"Damn, competition huh?" The two went on talking about Natya T'ney and Inna turned to Rose.

"Im... Inna Sharp," Inna said softly. She had a scratchy voice, like she didn't use it much at all. She had purple eyes, shorter crests, and well rounded breasts. She looked younger than Rose by about ten years.

"I'm Rose T'soni," Rose smiled. "It is very nice to meet you." Inna looked down.

"Same," Inna whispered.

"So I hear you like vid games," Rose started. "Ever played Journey?"

"Playstation exclusive," Inna nodded. "Old, old human game. Nominated for a 'Grammy' or whatever they call them. Yes, I have played it. I love the atmosphere."

"I've never been huge on vid games," Rose said honestly. "But I like games like that."

"I... well I... nevermind," Inna said.

"Hey... tell me," Rose said softly. "It's alright."

"I... My dream job is to be a story writer for a game company," Inna pushed out.

"That's very interesting Inna," Rose said. "What genres?"

"Uh, adventure, survival," Inna replied. She blushed. "Romance..."

"Have you got any ideas you want to do now?" Rose asked, thoroughly enjoying this conversation. Inna blushed furiously.

"Well I have this one idea," Inna murmured. "That... there's this one asari that loses her parents in a car crash... then she joins the commandos. Then, she gets trapped on an uncharted world with her team, and they have to survive against cannibals."

"That is something I would play," Rose replied. "Does this asari have a name?"

"Uh..." Inna pulled at her collar. "Inna."

"Now I will definitely play," Rose smiled. Inna slowly smiled back. Inna finally met her gaze, and Rose touched her hand. "I think you will be a great story writer." Inna blushed even more, if it was even possible, and her smile widened. They began to eat in a comfortable silence, and Rose knew she had made a friend.

* * *

Now here Rose was, sitting in her dorm doing her homework. It was five o'clock and dinner would be ready soon. Rose was flying through her work, finding it all too easy. She tapped her head gratefully, thanking the Goddess for her salarian mind. Behind her, Jaris and Lydia were prattling on about clothes or somesuch. This was strange to Rose. Lydia? Into CLOTHES? No way.

"Did you see Dera today? Goddess help us!" Jaris sighed. Roses pencil twitched in annoyance.

"I know!"

"Then there was this one thing," Jaris jeered. "It zipped it's uniform down to it's cleavage! What a whore!" Rose was pretty sure she was talking about Paris.

"Funny you call her a whore," Rose said out of nowhere. "You two did sleep together." Jaris seethed with rage.

"Gloating is she?" Jaris cursed.

"Nope," Rose grinned, turning around. "You just confirmed it." Rose hadn't known for sure, but now she was! She had heard Paris say something like, 'I gave her everything! I was a half virgin when I met her!" Rose only had to put two and two together to find out how 'her' was.

"Rose, that isn't very nice," Lydia chided. Rose shrugged.

"Calling Paris an 'it' isn't either," Rose pointed out. "Or making fun of someone who doesn't wear a mountain of makeup everyday."

"We're doing them a favor," Jaris said, rolling her eyes. "They keep embarrassing themselves."

"Funny you say that as well," Rose said nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

"Camel toe," Rose pointed. Jaris gasped and put her hands over her crotch. Rose began laughing. "Gotcha!" Jaris glowed with biotics and stood.

"Bitch!" Jaris shrieked. Rose quirked a brow.

"It was a joke Jaris," Rose chuckled. Lydia looked between them both, wondering who to side with.

"Stand up and fight me!" Jaris yelled. Her eyes were unfocused and Rose was beginning to see the crazy in Jaris. Jaris was seriously overreacting.

"You don't want to fight me Jaris," Rose sighed. "You have no idea what I could do to you."

"Uh, guys?" Lydia asked. "Can we just settle down?"

"She should apologize!" Rose pointed. "She called me a bitch and made fun of people!"

"You said she had a camel toe and made fun of her," Lydia replied. "I think YOU should apologize." Rose scoffed.

"Good one!" Rose said sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me-" Jaris slapped Rose across the cheek hard enough to break the skin. Rose was up in a flash, gripping the wrist of her assailant. Rose's biotics glowed and she got close to Jaris's face.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," Rose whispered. "Do it again? You lose the hand." Jaris ripped her hand away and stepped back.

"Come on Lydia," Jaris said firmly. "We're going to my room." She turned on her heel and walked out.

"You're actually siding with her?" Rose asked. "You know I am right!"

"Not really Rose!" Lydia replied, standing. "You hurt her feelings!"

"Lydia why must you be so dense?" Rose asked. "She's so shallow! Why do you hang out with her?"

"I'm dense huh?" Lydia seethed. Rose looked down.

"You're not dense," Rose said firmly. "I'm sorry. To you. But not to Jaris. She deserved it." Lydia shook her head.

"You sat with Katya at lunch today," Lydia murmured, her voice filled with hurt. "Why? It can't be because of Jaris! You seemed so at ease for so long while we were all in here. Why didn't you sit with me?" Rose pursed her lips and sighed.

"Because I would only embarrass you," Rose said. Lydia looked away angrily.

"Damn you," Lydia muttered. "What am I to you?! I've been your best friend since the day after you were adopted! And you've been mine. Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? That you think I would be embarrassed by you?" Rose clenched her jaw.

"I... I just want you to be happy," Rose said softly. "And you obviously are with Jaris. You two have something... I can see that. I don't wanna ruin this for you."

"You... you think I want to date Jaris?" Lydia gasped. Rose shrugged as if it were obvious.

"Well, yeah," Rose replied. "Even she says it. Jaris I mean." Lydia didn't speak for a moment. Lydia had an incredulous look on her face that contorted with anger.

"You, you actually think I desire her?" Lydia spat. "Hell, maybe I do. Would you just let her claim me? Am I nothing to you?" Roses eyes went wide.

"You're everything to me!" Rose exclaimed. "I just want you happy! And you look like you're happiest with Jaris!" Lydia shoved Rose back and stormed from the room. Rose stumbled and crashed to the floor. No one could say that Lydia wasn't strong. Luckily no one was around to hear their little argument.

Rose got to her feet shakily and began to cry. What was going on?! She had come here to spend time with Lydia, and now she was sending her away! Rose tried to wipe her tears away, but more just took their place. The Red Asari kicked her shoes off and crawled into her bed, yearning for the comforting touch that Lydia had always brought with her. Rose pulled the covers over her head and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Rose woke, feeling the covers being pulled back a tiny bit. Lydia was standing over her, a sorrowful look on her face. It was dark now and Rose had no idea how long she was out.

"Y-you missed dinner," Lydia said nervously. Rose merely nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"Mmhm," Rose nodded, though the sound escaping her throat sounded like a dying animal. Lydia got to her knees and cupped Roses face.

"I am sorry I shoved you," Lydia whispered. Rose placed her hands over Lydia's.

"I am sorry for what I said," Rose replied in a hushed tone. "I promise to apologize to Jaris tomorrow." Lydia nodded and pursed her lips. Without warning, she stood and began taking off all of her clothes save her underwear. Lydia climbed into Roses bed and they embraced. Rose clothes were off in a minute, and they lay in each others arms for a while, neither one of them speaking. Finally, Lydia whispered,

"I am happiest... when I am with you." Rose blushed and gave a small smile.

"And I am happiest when I am with you," She replied. Their grip on each other tightened, and Lydia placed her forehead against Roses.

"Sisters?" She asked.

"Sisters," Rose confirmed. Her entire being screamed to tell Lydia how she felt, but her cowardly feelings took over. "Will you sleep here tonight?"

"Yes," Lydia smiled. "I think I will sleep here from now on to make up for all those sleepovers we couldn't have while I was away." Lydia was correct. Lydia had spent more time at the T'soni household than her own. Rose had even heard Lydia call Liara 'Mamma' a few times. Rose's bed was Lydia's, and that was how it will always be. Rose smiled and kissed Lydia's cheek. The kiss was was returned on her own cheek and the purple asari buried her face in the neck of the red one. Rose was aware of their breasts pressed up against each other's. Rose bit her lip.

"So... uh just to be sure," Rose began. "You're NOT dating Jaris?"

"Rose?" Lydia muttered. "Shut up or I'll strangle you." Rose grinned and rubbed Lydias back. She chuckled a bit, then closed her eyes.

* * *

"Jaris, I just wanted to say that I am sorry," Rose began. "I should not have insulted you the way I did. I was only having fun and I took it to far." She was standing in History class after a great nights rest. Lydia was not there, but Katya stood behind Rose respectively. Jaris crossed her arms, one of her followers standing behind her.

"Really?" Jaris asked hotly. Rose clenched her teeth.

"Yes," Rose growled. She sighed and offered her hand. "Truce? I really am sorry." Be the paragon, be the paragon, be the paragon, being a bitch does nothing! Rose thought. Jaris seemed to think for a while.

"Hm... uh no," Jaris spat. "I don't do truces. Apology not accepted." Rose heard Katya chuckle behind her. Rose sighed.

"I tried at least," Rose muttered. Jaris and her toady left, and Rose turned to face Katya.

"Nice try but you should know better by now," Katya shrugged. "You don't reason with Oswald."

"I do know better," Rose replied. "I did that because Lydia asked me to."

"Even though Oswald was the bad guy here?" Katya asked. "Sounds like Lydia is much more keen to side with HER."

"She said she was happiest with me."

"Yeah," Katya said dryly. "She says things."

"Shut up, Katya," Rose growled. She stomped over to her seat and fell into it. She placed her head on her hands and stared forward. Katya moved her way and touched Roses shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rose," Katya murmured. Rose looked up.

"It's alright," Rose answered. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"Well I guess I deserved it," Katya sighed, sitting next to Rose. "I'm not really helping you am I?"

"Just have my back," Rose grinned. "That's all I ask." Katya grinned back.

"Are we still on for the weekend?" Katya asked.

"Of course."

"And Inna and Echo can come?"

"Obviously."

"Awesome."

* * *

Rose was walking down the hallway, talking with Katya when Lydia came storming down the hall. The school day had ended about ten minutes ago. She got close and pointed a finger in Roses face.

"You said you would apologize!" Lydia exclaimed. Rose gave her a bewildered look.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't lie to me!" Lydia said angrily. "You promised you would apologize to Jaris! Instead she is crying to me about History class! You just started making fun of her again!"

"I did too apologize!" Rose replied fiercely. "I told her I was sorry and offered my hand in truce! She rejected my apology and didn't speak to me again! Katya was there! She saw!" Katya nodded.

"I did," Katya confirmed. Lydia glowered at her.

"Stay out of this, snitch!" Lydia snapped. Katya flared with anger, but remained quiet. Instead, Rose batted Lydia's hand from her face.

"Leave her alone Lydia," Rose said firmly. "She speaks the truth. I apologized and Jaris rejected. End of story. I did what I promised to do."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Lydia scoffed. "You have hated Jaris from the beginning!"

"And she has hated me longer!" Rose argued. "Just because I'm red!"

"Kind of BS," Katya muttered.

"Go away!" Lydia snapped at her.

"No."

"No?!" Cried Lydia. "Your suddenly brave huh?"

"I dunno."

"Of course you don't!" Lydia jeered. "You're an idiot." Rose could see that Katya was visibly trying to keep her emotions in check. Her biotics would flicker on and off, her face contorting with rage.

"Lydia you go away," Rose ordered. Lydia's eyes snapped to her.

"What?"

"Go away," Rose repeated. "You're siding with Jaris over me and you're insulting my friend. I have an idea. Before you go, apologize to Katya, Inna, and Echo."

"What?!"

"Do it," Rose commanded. "And I will apologize to Jaris again, this time in front of you, so you can see that I am not lying." Lydia clenched her jaw.

"I will not apologize for the truth," Lydia muttered. Rose crossed her arms and nodded.

"I see," Rose said. "Well then you're not welcome in my bed from now on, until you think differently." Lydia's arms lowered and her eyes went wide.

"W-what?"

"You heard me," Rose said. She felt that this had to be done. Lydia's behavior was out of hand. "I do not want you in my bed anymore, and I will not be studying in our dorm. I will spend all my time in Katya's dorm and only return at night. I will not speak to you either, nor will I look at you."

"R-rose-"

"Are you going to apologize?" Rose asked. "If you do, I will take it all back." Lydia stood stock still for a long time and Rose and Katya looked at her expectantly. Lydia turned on her heel and walked off.

"I guess not," Rose muttered. Katya took Rose's hand.

"I'm sorry-"

"No Katya," Rose interrupted. "I am sorry. Katya? Don't laugh at me, but do you think Jaris is an Ardat-Yakshi?" To her credit, Katya did not laugh.

"She can't be, she slept with Paris," Katya pointed out.

"But how else could Lydia fall under her influence?" Rose cried.

"Rose," Katya said nervously. "Do not get mad but.. perhaps she WANTS to be influenced. She desires Jaris."

"She said that she did not."

"Did she Rose? I mean did she actually say, 'I do not desire Jaris?'" Rose looked down.

"No."

"You know what I think you should do?" Katya asked. "I say you should go to Lydia and tell her exactly how you feel for her."

"I cannot," Rose sighed. "She needs to know exactly how I deal with those who insult my friends."

"But she is your best friend," Katya argued. Rose shook her head.

"That person is not," Rose said. "My Lydia is honest, just, and a leader. She does not follow others, it is not who she is. My Lydia was the one I shared my bed with last night. Kind and thoughtful."

"Well, you will get her back," Katya said. "I believe in you." Rose couldn't help but smile at her Russian friend. She placed an arm around Katya's shoulders.

"Thank you friend," Rose replied. Katya threw an arm around Rose and grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I got a question from A Fan. Said question was, "Will there still be flashbacks?' I happily answer yes. I am going to keep the Aria/mcdonald's flashback and will be writing more flashbacks in the future. Thank you for your continued support, and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19 It wont work

It had been several days since Rose and Lydia had spoken to each other. Fleeting looks from Lydia across the hall had been met with Rose turning away or staring right past her. Rose felt her heart ache for her best friend, but Lydia had to understand how seriously she took her friends. Rose would defend them to the end, and she would not tolerate people making fun of them or her friends insulting each other. It was Friday before they spoke again.

"Uh, hi," said a voice. Rose was sitting at the lunch table with Inna, Katya, and Paris. She looked behind her and found Lydia standing there. Lydia sat beside Rose and placed her hands in her lap. She looked at Katya first.

"I am sorry I made fun of you Katya," Lydia said quietly. "It was wrong, and I regret every word." Katya looked shocked but nodded nonetheless. Lydia then turned to Paris.

"I am sorry I called you a whore."

"You called me a whore?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Whatever." Lydia slowly turned to Inna. Inna paled and took Rose's hand under the table for support. Rose had not yet been told exactly what Lydia had said to Inna, but whatever it was, was enough to earn Inna a trip to a therapist.

"I think I am the most sorry about what I said to you, Inna," Lydia said softly. "I am so, so sorry for what I said to you. It was terrible and unjust. I do not expect you to forgive me, but I hope you will accept my apology." Inna gripped Rose's hand so hard that it actually hurt. Tears formed in the young asari's eyes, and she looked down.

"Thank you Lydia," Rose said. "Would you give us a minute? I promise to speak with you and Jaris later." Lydia nodded and walked away. Rose turned back to her friends and found Katya wearing a huge grin.

"Damn it worked," Katya laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"See?" Rose asked. "She can see reason."

"Eh," Paris shrugged. "She could just be lying to us and only because she wants to sleep with you."

"She was sincere," Rose said firmly. "Anyhow. Are you three still coming to my house over the weekend?"

"Yes," Katya answered. "When do we leave?"

"We can leave tomorrow morning," Rose replied, "and come back on Sunday."

"Inna?" Katya asked. "Are you coming as well?"

"S-sure," Inna sniffled. Rose squeezed her hand and wrapped her free arm around Inna.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. Inna rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Y-y-yes t-thank you." Everyone looked at Paris.

"Sorry Rose," Paris shrugged. "Unlike my old friends, I care about my grades. I have a big test coming up and I have to study. Thanks though, maybe next time."

"That's alright," Rose smiled. Paris nodded and stood.

"Well," Paris sighed. "I better get on with it. See you all on Sunday." The tall asari walked off, flashing all the staff members smile. Some glowered back, some smiled back, and some blushed. Rose chuckled softly. Rose noticed that Inna was leaning into her hold, seeking more comfort. Rose tightened her grip around Inna and looked at Katya.

"I cannot wait for you to meet my sister," Rose grinned. "You're her age." Katya shrugged.

"If she is as cool as you are," Katya smiled, "we will get along just fine."

* * *

Rose sighed. She entered her dorm and found Lydia waiting with Jaris.

"Here we go again." Rose forced a smile and sat on the bed across from Jaris and Lydia. She crossed her legs and her arms, then said,

"I am very sorry for the way I treated you Jaris Oswald. It was wrong, and I regret every word. I tried to tell you this on Monday, but I guess you did not hear me."

"Thank you Rose," Lydia said. Jaris sneered.

"Oh, were you apologizing?" Jaris asked. "It sounded like something else."

"Oh?" Rose asked. Maybe you should pull your head out of your ass, Rose thought.

"Yes," Jaris replied. "It sounded like you were making fun of me again."

"I can safely say," Rose looked at Lydia, "that this did not happen. I tried to apologize. Whether or not you believe me is your choice, but I stand by what I said." Rose would talk to Lydia about that later.

"Well, I do not accept your apology," Jaris said. Rose nodded. "You insulted me, and it took too long for you to apologize."

"Well I cannot force you to do anything," Rose shrugged. "Can I speak to Lydia alone now, please?" Jaris looked from Lydia and back to Rose.

"Later," Jaris said firmly. "I believe it is time for Lydia and I to hang out."

"Lydia would you like to step outside with me?" Rose asked anyways. Lydia looked from Rose to Jaris.

"I..." Lydia stammered. "Rose... wait outside please?" Rose stood and walked across the dorm. She exited and leaned against the wall. What bothered Rose most was that Lydia had ACTUALLY thought she was lying. Lydia should know by now that Rose doesn't lie. Well... except that one time when Rose was ten. But that was a LONG time ago, and it had never happened again. The one time that Rose got in trouble...

Rose shook her head. That situation had been resolved a LONG time ago. Rose rested her head on the wall behind her. Passing students still gave her long looks, but most had accepted Rose. She wasn't, after all, very interesting. Rose stood straight when Lydia left the dorm and stood a few inches from her. Before Lydia could speak, Rose flung her arms around her.

"I missed you, sister," Rose murmured. "I am sorry. I swear I did not lie. You have to understand. I cannot stand for any doubt." Lydia hugged her back tightly.

"I believe you," Lydia said. "I am sorry that I did not trust you. You never lie!"

"Then you admit that Jaris DID!" Rose cried.

"I do not know what to think," Lydia said. "All I know is that I love you very much, sister. I couldn't stand it without you. I NEED you in my life. I cannot describe the feeling, but I feel lost without you." Rose almost jumped with joy, but settled for laying a delicate kiss on Lydia's cheek.

"I feel exactly the same way," Rose said. "What are you doing this weekend? I am taking Inna and Katya to my house, and I want you to join us." Lydia hesitated.

"I...I cannot," Lydia said regretfully. "I... I promised Jaris that I would hang out with her all weekend." Rose's happy look on her face faltered, but she forced a smile.

"Oh, uh alright then," Rose nodded. "Yeah. S-sure."

"You're okay with it?"

"I cannot control who you spend your time with," Rose shrugged. "I hope you and Jaris have fun together." Rose turned to leave, but Lydia pulled her back in for an even tighter hug.

"I love you Rose," Lydia whispered. "So much, my dearest."

"I love you too," Rose promised. they kissed each other's cheeks. "Hey, come here." Rose pulled Lydia around the corner and behind the lockers. She knelt and pulled Lydia close.

"Meld with me," Rose said. Lydia slowly nodded. They had melded many times over their relationship. They were so close, how could they not? Both of their eyes went black, and Lydia murmured,

"Embrace Eternity." Rose felt herself leave her body and her mind envelop itself with Lydia's. Rose felt Lydia pushed feelings of warmness, kindness, and appreciation to her. Rose returned the feelings and showed Lydia a memory. It was of the time they had first met each other, all those years ago. Lydia brightened at the memory: A tiny Lydia felt her way along the wall, only to come face to face with a red asari. Lydia and Rose both laughed as they watched their younger selves inspect each other. They laughed even more when Rose asked to 'draw' Lydia. They spent a few more minutes like this, before they reluctantly ended the meld.

"You're my best friend," Lydia promised. "And nothing will ever change that."

"Your family to me," Rose murmured. "And nothing will ever change THAT." They hugged and stood. Rose squeezed Lydia's hands and let her go. Lydia entered their dorm and flashed Rose a tranquil look. Rose nodded. She turned to leave, but a hand stopped her. Rose was now face to face with Jaris. Rose placed her hands behind her back and flipped through a series of options out of memory on her omni-tool.

"For a second there," Jaris said icily, "I thought you were going to kiss her."

"I thought about it," Rose admitted.

"Don't you remember our little talk?" Jaris asked.

"I do," Rose said. "But don't you remember what I said? Lydia is not some object. She is a beautiful person and should be respected."

"I respect her."

"You do not," Rose replied. "Not if you lie to her. You are trying to sabotage my relationship with the most important person in my life. It. Will. Not. Work."

"You're right Rose," Jaris said. "I am trying to sabotage your relationship. And it is working."

"I love Lydia more than anything in this Galaxy and beyond," Rose said. "It is not working."

"You love her?" Jaris laughed. "Isn't that cute. The ugly monster loves the beautiful woman. This isn't a fairy tale, Rose. You don't have a chance with her."

"Obviously not," Rose agreed. "She chose you I guess." Jaris looked a bit surprised.

"So... you're just going to give up on her?"

"I will never give up on her," Rose said. "But I respect her choices. If she wants to have a stronger relationship with you, then so be it."

"Why do I doubt this?" Jaris asked.

"I don't care if you doubt me," Rose said. "You may have her heart, but I will always love her. No matter what."

"Oh!" Lydia said, stepping out of the dorm. "There you are, Jaris." Jaris smiled and turned.

"Yep," She said. "Rose and I were just talking."

"What about?" Lydia asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Rose said. "Nothing..." Lydia nodded and took Jaris' hand.

"I will see you around Rose?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," Rose smiled. Jaris flashed her a disdainful look and led Lydia into the dorm, leaving Rose alone in the hall. Rose turned and began walking. Rose lifted her omni-tool and hit 'stop.' Rose tapped play and listened to her conversation with Jaris. It had been a split second decision to record their conversation, and Rose had no idea what to do with it. Show Lydia? Rose did not want to inflame their already tense relationship. Lydia was too important to Rose. While it hurt immeasurably that Lydia desired someone like Jaris over her, how could Rose ruin that? If Rose truly loved Lydia, she would respect her wishes.

Rose was so lost in thought that she did not even notice that she was headed to Katya's dorm. She looked up and saw that she was indeed there. Rose knocked and entered. Inside was Inna and Katya, sitting around lazily. Inna looked up and smiled.

"Hey Rose," Inna said. Rose smiled and closed the door behind her. She walked in and sat beside Inna. Katya sat up and Inna took Roses hand.

"How was your talk with Jaris?" Inna asked.

"She refused, again," Rose sighed. "Not that I expected any different. But at least Lydia and I are friends again."

"No offense but we'll see how long that lasts," Katya said dryly. "You'll forgive my doubts."

"They are justified," Rose agreed. She pulled Inna closer. "But Lydia apologized. I say you should accept that."

"And I do," Katya replied. "But I cannot forgive her just like that. She's got to show it if she wants my forgiveness."

"How would she show it?" Inna asked quietly.

"Punch Jaris in the face," Katya said dreamily. "If she did that... I would forgive her instantly. It would just be that funny." Rose grinned and Inna stared into empty space. Rose noticed this, and whispered,

"I cannot wait for you to come to my house tomorrow. I just know that you'll love it there." Inna looked up and smiled a bit.

"You're a good friend Rose T'soni," Inna said. "You've been nothing but caring to the both of us since you got here."

"You're both good friends to me as well," Rose said, looking up at Katya. "Nothing but welcoming. Accepting of my skin color. You two are some of the best people I know."

"Yeah well," Katya said bashfully. "What are you gonna do?"

"The first thing I want to do is introduce you to Benezia," Rose said. "You're both the same age, and she could use a friend."

"What is Benezia like?" Inna asked. "Or what is your family like?"

"Well," Rose smiled. "I'll start with Benezia. She is my only sister, well aside from Lydia. Nezzy is her nickname and she was named after my mother's mother. She is short like my father, but she looks almost identical to my mother aside from her crests being shorter. She is very studious and tries to learn everything and anything. She can speak Russian, English, Ancient Asari, and even Turian, all without a translator. She just soaks up information like a sponge."

"Don't you do the same?" Katya asked.

"Well yes but I was given the trait," Rose said. "I can speak German, English, Turian, Ancient Asari, Salarian, Hanar-"

"Wait you're not wearing a translator right now?" Inna asked.

"No," Rose said. "I speak all languages that I have heard at least once. In fact, right now I am speaking a dozen different languages in the same sentence. It's good practice."

"Wow my translator must be doing it's job well then," Katya whistled.

"Yes," Rose chuckled. "Sometimes my father takes off her translator and we have whole conversations in english. It's very fun."

"Tell us about Shepard," Inna asked with wide eyes. Rose laughed a bit.

"She is nothing like the old newsreels," Rose smiled. "She is short, red haired, and goofy. She doesn't take much seriously, and I think that is because of her time in the military. She has the lifespan of an asari, and has a red daughter and a blue daughter. She pretty much acts asari nowadays. Most humans are uncomfortable talking about sex or their pleasures, but Mother has shown Father that there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Goddess, I love my father."

"Is Shepard as good a shot as the news says?" Katya asked. "I was watching old news clips from the war, and they said that she was phenomenal."

"There is no doubt that she is a Goddess when it comes to firearms," Rose admitted. "Father is an outstanding shot."

"I'd like to take her on," Katya laughed.

"Watch out," Rose warned with a smile. "Father wins every time. Not even Uncle Garrus has been able to beat her."

"What about Liara?" Inna asked. "Dr. T'soni?"

"Mother," Rose sighed dreamily. "The most beautiful woman in the galaxy, and my idol. I love my mother more than anyone else, even Lydia Warren. I am not ashamed or embarrassed to say that. Liara T'soni is the one who brought me home, the first person to care for me, and the one that taught me right from wrong. I love Father equally of course, but Mother..."

"She sounds wonderful," Inna said.

"Goddess she is," Rose said happily. "Few daughters can say this but I certainly can: my mother is absolutely perfect."

"Now I have to meet this woman," Inna smiled.

"You must," Rose said. "You will both love them. Mother and Father..."

"Well your family sounds amazing Rose," Katya said. "Few girls our age can say that they love their parents to death. I love my mom a lot, but I don't like some of her rules." Inna stayed quiet. She had no parents to complain about, or to love. Rose laid on Inna's bed and pulled the girl close. Katya crawled onto Inna's other side and hugged her. Inna's tears began to fall.

"Shh," Katya whispered. "We both love you, Inna. Get some sleep."

"I...I... l-love you too," Inna wept. She got two kisses on either cheek and shut her eyes tight. Rose and Katya looked at each other, and a silent message was shared to stay with Inna until she was asleep. Rose nodded.

It took a few hours, but Inna finally fell asleep. Rose and Katya sat up and stretched.

"Hungry?" Katya asked.

"Sure," Rose said. "I'll go get us some food."

"We're not allowed to eat in our dorms," Katya pointed out. Rose lifted her arm and selected a few options on her omni-tool.

"Don't worry," Rose smiled. She cloaked and Katya let out a startled squeak. "I'll be right back." Katya sat down, her eyes wide. She watched as the door to the dorm opened and closed out of nowhere. Her face slowly broke out into a grin, and she shook her head.

* * *

Rose came back ten minutes later with three trays of food. How she managed to pull it off, Katya would never know. She merely took her food, thanked Rose, and sat back down.

"So," Rose asked with a coy grin. "What was that little noise you made when I cloaked?" Katya blushed.

"Oh, uh," Katya laughed nervously. "It's... I just..."

"You squeak when you're startled," Rose finished.

"Yes," Katya sighed. Rose giggled a bit and nudged Katya.

"Hey, I was just teasing," Rose said. "It's cute actually."

"Thanks," Katya said sarcastically. "Anyways, guess what?"

"What?"

"Inna has a crush on you," Katya smiled. Rose began to choke and Katya patted her on the back. Rose swallowed hard and looked at Katya.

"She has a crush on me?!" Rose gasped. Katya shh'd her.

"Yes," Katya whispered, still smiling. "She told me yesterday. Apparently you're nice, beautiful, smart-"

"Alright alright," Rose interrupted. "Goddess someone has a crush on me of all people?"

"Why not?" Katya asked. "You've been telling Inna how great she is since day one. She really likes you Rose."

"You do not have a crush on me and I have been doing the same to you," Rose argued. "R-right?"

"I think of you more as a friend than anything else Rose," Katya said. "A good friend. I don't want that to change."

"I don't want that to change either," Rose replied. "I want you and Inna to be my friends but... I love Lydia."

"I told Inna the same thing," Katya replied. "I told her that you were in love with someone else. I let her down easy, but I do not think that anything from me will change her mind."

"I do not want to hurt her feelings!" Rose whispered. "She couldn't take anymore heartbreak."

"She asked me not to tell you-"

"Why did you then?"

"Because I did not want you to react like you just did to me, with her," Katya said firmly. "Inna is a very good friend of mine. I do not want to see her hurt."

"Neither do I," Rose sighed. "How do I tell her no?"

"Well that's up to you," Katya replied. "I did not want to tell you, but I figured you could use a heads up."

"Thank you Katya," Rose replied. "I will tell her when she wakes and has eaten."

"You think you should tell her so soon?" Katya asked.

"I think I know a way to let her down easy," Rose said. "I think she may even like it."

"Well if you say so," Katya sighed. "But please, please, please Rose... do not hurt her."

"I promise."

* * *

Rose figured she had until tomorrow to tell Inna how she felt, but Inna woke up right after her conversation with Katya. Inna gave Rose a big smile and ate cheerfully. It broke Rose's heart. Rose loved Lydia Warren, even if the love was not reciprocated. For Rose, there was only one person who had her heart.

When Inna finished eating, Rose took her by the hand and led her outside. Katya gave Rose a warning look that pretty much said, "Hurt her and I will rip your heart out." Inna gave Rose a confused, but excited, look at the idea of being alone with her.

"What's going on Rose?" Inna asked, nervously. Rose sighed and took Inna's hands. The hallway was barren, all the students were eating in the commons area.

"Katya said you had a crush on me," Rose said softly. Inna's eyes shot wide open.

"She promised-!"

"Don't be mad at her," Rose whispered. "She told me for a reason. She told me because we both want you to be happy." Inna looked away, blushing furiously.

"You're so nice to me Rose," Inna whispered. "Katya is as well but... I feel so safe with you. Does... that make sense?"

"I think so, Inna," Rose nodded. "But you see... we cannot be together... in the way that you want us to be."

"W-why not?"

"I love someone else Inna," Rose replied. "Lydia-"

"She loves Jaris," Inna said, her voice sounding hurt, confused, and angry all at the same time. "I- I... You deserve someone who would love you back."

"I have known Lydia for almost a century," Rose said softly. "My heart belongs to her whether she wants it or not." Inna bit her lip and looked down.

"I... I understand," Inna whispered. "It was foolish anyhow. I-I will just-" Rose swooped in and kissed Inna deeply. Inna gasped and pressed herself against Rose. Rose cupped Inna's face and pulled back. Inna looked up into her eyes.

"I cannot be with you Inna," Rose smiled. "But perhaps that will hold you over until you find someone who can." Inna blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Rose," Inna smiled. "I am glad that you were my first."

"Can we still be friends?" Rose asked. Inna nodded.

"Of course Rose," Inna smiled. They hugged tightly. "Though I hope you won't mind if I steal a few more of those in the future." Rose giggled and shook her head. Rose threw an arm around Inna and pulled her into the dorm. Katya looked up, and upon seeing Inna's smiling face, broke out into her own. Inna sat next to her and hugged Katya. Rose sat across from them, thankful for having met such good people.

* * *

Jaris chuckled to herself as she watched Rose and Inna enter their dorm. From her position in the hall she could see and not be seen. Jaris looked at the still image of Rose and Inna locking lips, and sighed.

"Poor, poor Rose. Poor Lydia! She will be heartbroken. A heart that will soon yearn for me." Jaris traipsed back to Lydia's dorm, smiling all the way. When she entered, she saw Lydia sitting back on her bed, reading from her omni-tool. Jaris jumped onto the bed next to her and took a peek.

"Why are you reading boring history stuff?" Jaris asked, pressing herself up against the beauty next to her. Lydia blushed.

"Oh, well I have a test coming up-"

"Oh please," Jaris rolled her eyes. "It's not like you'll ever need that when you're an adult."

"I guess not..."

"Besides," Jaris smiled, "I saw an interesting sight coming out of the bathroom."

"What?" Jaris sent the still photo to Lydia.

"Take a look." Lydia entered her mail and opened the file holding the image. Lydia's eyes widened and tears welled in her eyes.

"B-but-"

"See?" Jaris asked. "I was right! She likes them more than you." Lydia tried to look away but Jaris held her firm.

"No-"

"Look Lydia," Jaris whispered. "She doesn't love you. She loves the orphan girl. Rose never loved you."

"I w-was so s-sure!" Lydia cried.

"I was right Lydia," Jaris whispered alluringly. She whispered directly into Lydia's 'ear,' pressing her lips against her sensitive skin.

"This cannot be!" Lydia stammered. "I-In the meld I could feel-"

"You were wrong," Jaris replied with a sigh. "Can't you see, Lydia? I am what you deserve. The red monster dashes your feelings. She only takes what she wants. She is a siren. Love me Lydia. I am what you deserve... me..." Jaris's lips traveled along Lydia's jaw line to the corner if her mouth... Lydia jumped off the bed and stood.

"I-I cannot do this," Lydia whimpered. "N-not n-now." Jaris gave an exasperated huff and stood as well.

"I'll just let you sleep it over," Jaris said as sweetly as she could. "You need to decide who is more important Lydia: me, the one who cares for you, would give you anything... or Rose. The one who toys with your feelings, spends her time in the company of troublemakers, and does. Not. Love. You." The last three words made Lydia flinch. Jaris strode from the room.

* * *

Rose entered her dorm to find Lydia fast asleep. Rose sat on her bed and pulled the covers up a bit, trying to make her friend comfortable. Lydia twitched a bit.

"R-rose...?" Lydia murmured. Rose shook her head.

"Shh... sleep sister. Let sleep find you," soothed Rose. Lydia's eyes opened a bit, and focused in the dark. The other asari roommates were fast asleep. Lydia slowly touched Rose's cheeks.

"Were my affections not enough?" Lydia whispered. Rose did not understand. What did Lydia mean by that?

"What is that, Lydia?" Rose asked. "What do you mean?"

"I...I thought we..." Lydia murmured. "I thought you... and I..." Lydia rolled to look away from from Rose, leaving the Red Asari at a loss for words. Rose caressed Lydia's arm, only to feel it tense at her touch. Rose bent down and kissed Lydia's cheek.

"I... I do not understand Lydia," Rose said, feeling her face come away wet. Was Lydia crying? "But... if you want talk to me, I am sure I could help. Please... do not weep, Lydia. Tell me why you cry so I can make you better." Rose waited for a long, long time and Lydia never once moved. Rose nodded, confused, and stood from the bed. She moved to her own and stripped from her uniform. Rose lay in bed, not able to sleep for some time. Thoughts raced through her head like cars in rush hour. Inna and Katya would be coming over to her house, her new friends! Then... Lydia had cried herself to sleep, after she and Rose had made up. Rose did not understand.

**Rose rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Perhaps the situation would be clearer in the morning...**


	20. Chapter 20 Confession Time!

Rose woke from a poor night's rest and sat up slowly. She rubbed her red eyes and looked over to where Lydia's bed was. Lydia was fast asleep and it gave Rose plenty of time to think.

Rose sighed and dropped her head. All that bullshit about being alright with Lydia dating Jaris was just that: bullshit. Rose wanted Lydia to be with her for the rest of her life. Rose stood slowly and thought of what Katya said: to tell Lydia exactly how Rose felt. That sounded like a great idea right now. Maybe it was because Rose had had such a terrible night's rest that she felt so brave. Or that she hated Jaris with every fiber of her being and wanted to claim what was rightfully hers. Lydia may not be an object, but she sure as hell belonged to Rose. Rose bit her lip and leaned forward. She shook Lydia's shoulder gently. She moved over to Lydia's bedside and laid next to her.

"Lydia..." Rose whispered. "Lydia... hey..." Lydia murmured something in her sleep and blinked her eyes open. Her eyes focused on Rose, and she narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?" Lydia asked. Rose placed a hand on Lydia's cheek and brushed her thumb across the bone.

"I have something to tell you," Rose whispered, almost choking on her words. "Something... something that I have wanted to say for a long time now." Lydia looked away.

"I already know," Lydia whispered. Rose gasped a bit.

"You do?"

"Yes," Lydia hissed. "I saw you." Rose blinked.

"What?"

"I saw you," Lydia repeated. "You were kissing Inna." Rose gasped.

"Wait! No," Rose whispered. "That wasn't what it looked like!"

"Why should I care," Lydia said angrily. "You want her, fine. I'll just go hang out with Jaris, who you are so keen to let take me."

"Lydia wait-"

"I don't want to hear it," Lydia interrupted. She climbed off the bed and started getting dressed. Rose scrambled after her and reached for her hand.

"Listen to me!" Rose said forcefully. Lydia ripped her hand away. Rose held her arms up in surrender.

"Please?" She asked. "Please Lydia. Please..." Lydia had tears in her eyes and paused for a moment.

"Lydia that kiss was nothing," Rose said firmly. "Inna has a crush on me, and I kissed her to tell her no. She does not have my heart. I said to her that the kiss was to hold her off until she met someone who could love her back. I love Inna like a friend, nothing more."

"Who does have your heart then?" Lydia asked. Roe took a deep breath.

"You do," Rose whispered. "You've had it since you first kissed my cheek the night I met you." Lydia slowly lowered her arms. Rose gently pulled Lydia in and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Roses heart raced in her chest, and she slowly leaned in... Their eyes closed and their lips met. Rose felt the softness of Lydia's mouth on her own. She felt Lydia cup her cheeks and pull her in as close as possible. Rose could feel the warmth in her chest building up, and she absolutely loved it. Rose reluctantly leaned her head back and looked into Lydia's eyes. Lydia blinked them open, and her tears were gone.

"You love me," Lydia whispered. "You love me, love me."

"I love you so much it hurts," Rose whispered. "Remember when we said that we could not operate without each other? It is painfully true for me. Without you, my heart aches and I feel so tired. I do not want to get out of bed, and I have no desire to see the day through. I need you Lydia. I need you at my side every second of every day, and only the thought of you returning to me kept me moving in your absence. I love you Lydia Warren. You're my only love, and I could never love another as I do you." Lydia's tears returned, and her lips cracked into the beautiful smile that Rose so loved.

"W-well, when you put it t-that way," Lydia sniffled. Rose pulled her back to the bed, and they laid next to each other. Rose held Lydia close, and Lydia buried her face in Roses neck.

"I love you Rose," Lydia whispered. "I... I am afraid I am not as good with words as you, but I swear on my life that you are my only. I have dreamed of a day like this for decades. A day where we confess to each other how we truly feel." Rose lifted Lydia's chin and kissed her softly. They could both safely say that there was nothing that could tear them apart now. Not even Jaris Oswald. Which reminded Rose of her recording. You see, Rose was still in a possessive mood this morning and had to make sure Jaris was out of the picture. A primal instinct of revenge got set in her heart, and she lifted her omnitool.

"I want you to listen to this recording, Lydia," Rose said calmly. "I want you to listen, and I want you to know that I was right all along." Lydia got a confused look, but nodded. Rose hit play.

_"For a second there," Jaris said icily, "I thought you were going to kiss her."_

_"I thought about it," Rose admitted._

_"Don't you remember our little talk?" Jaris asked._

_"I do," Rose said. "But don't you remember what I said? Lydia is not some object. She is a beautiful person and should be respected."_

_"I respect her."_

_"You do not," Rose replied. "Not if you lie to her. You are trying to sabotage my relationship with the most important person in my life. It. Will. Not. Work."_

_"You're right Rose," Jaris said. "I am trying to sabotage your relationship. And it is working."_

_"I love Lydia more than anything in this Galaxy and beyond," Rose said. "It is not working."_

_"You love her?" Jaris laughed. "Isn't that cute. The ugly monster loves the beautiful woman. This isn't a fairy tale, Rose. You don't have a chance with her."_

_"Obviously not," Rose agreed. "She chose you I guess." Jaris looked a bit surprised._

_"So... you're just going to give up on her?"_

_"I will never give up on her," Rose said. "But I respect her choices. If she wants to have a stronger relationship with you, then so be it."_

_"Why do I doubt this?" Jaris asked._

_"I don't care if you doubt me," Rose said. "You may have her heart, but I will always love her. No matter what."_

Rose stopped the playback and waited for a response. Lydia began shaking. Rose looked at her and saw pure rage in Lydia's eyes. She gave Rose a firm kiss on the lips, and sat up. She angrily jabbed at icons on her omni-tool and dialed Jaris's number.

"Jaris?" Lydia asked.

"Hey baby," Jaris said with a yawn over the connection. Rose balled her hands into fists.

"Come to my dorm please," Lydia said, trying to mask her hatred. "I have something for you."

"Oh?"

"It's something you have deserved ever since I met you," Lydia said.

"Ooh... I think I know what it is," Jaris said hungrily.

"Oh, you have no idea," Lydia said icily. Rose tried to hide her smile. Her inner Shepard was filling her up. Gone was the calmness of her mother, replaced by the warrior feelings of her renegade father. She could not wait to see what happened next. Lydia hung up and stood. Her entire body flickered with biotics, and the air around her got a metallic taste. Rose had never seen Lydia so angry! It was beautiful. Rose felt strangely pleased by this. Because Lydia was going to punish Jaris for calling Rose ugly? For saying she never had a chance? For trying to ruin their relationship? How about all three?

Suddenly, Rose remembered what Katya had said about the only way to earn her forgiveness was for Lydia to punch Jaris in the face. Rose was pretty sure there would be some of that going on, so she selected her vid camera option on her omni tool. She waited. Jaris walked in the door faster than expected. Well, who wouldn't move fast at the thought of sleeping with the most gorgeous asari out there? Rose certainly would.

"Oh, Rose, you had better get going," Jaris sneered. "It seems Lydia and I are going to have some... mature time. Not a place for you to be." Rose didn't move, and Lydia stepped close to Jaris. Her hands were slowly clenching and unclenching. Jaris seemed oblivious.

"Why Jaris?" Lydia asked. "Why? I trusted you."

"I'm not sure what you mean, baby-"

"I am not your baby!" Lydia snarled. "You corrupted me! I am hated by almost every person in this school because of your influence!" Jaris crossed her arms.

"Lydia come on," Jaris sighed. "It's not as if you need their appreciation."

"Maybe I want it!" Lydia yelled. "Maybe I want their hearts and minds! I wish I could apologize to them all right now!" Rose had been recording for this whole spat, and she could not wait to send it to Katya, Inna, and Echo! Oh, Echo would love this!

"Lydia come on, where's my surprise-" Lydia snarled and punched Jaris right in the face. The self absorbed asari was sent reeling, and the other students, who happened to wake up to yelling voices, cheered. Rose jumped off her bed and tried to get the best shot she could. Production value, production value... Rose checked Jaris, and found that she was out cold. Her left eye was already swelling. Lydia always had been incredibly strong and an incredibly good punch. Something Claire Shepard had always taught the both of them when Liara wasn't around.

_"Now listen here kiddos," Claire had said. "If you ever want to fight krogan and yahg with your bare hands like this bitch, you gotta know how to throw em.'"_

Jaris might not be a krogan or a yahg, but the punch was always a nice touch. Rose grinned the whole time and stopped the recording. She noticed that Lydia's knuckles were bleeding. Rose went to her bag and grabbed her first aid kit. What? She had been trained to always be prepared! Rose took Lydia's hand and led her outside into a nearby bathroom. Rose hugged Lydia tightly and placed her hand in the sink. Lydia winced when the water came on but smiled nonetheless.

"That felt great Rose," Lydia grinned. "She so had that coming."

"She certainly did," Rose agreed. She gently cleaned Lydia's cuts, disinfecting them, and placed bandaids over the cuts. Lydia hugged Rose with one arm. They kissed, and Lydia held up her injured hand.

"Kiss it better?" Lydia asked. Rose rolled her eyes and did so. They hugged again.

"Can you come home with me this weekend?" Rose asked. "I need you with me."

"I cannot, Rose," Lydia said regretfully. "I must atone for my actions. I need to apologize to everyone."

"I can handle that," Rose persisted. "I can hack the school's extranet connection, and broadcast that fight to the whole school. You apologized in there!"

"I know I did," Lydia smiled. "But I need to apologize face to face. It needs to be personal." Rose opened her mouth to argue, but nodded.

"I understand," Rose said. "But... Oh, I love you-" They kissed deeply, and Rose caressed Lydia's cheek with her thumb.

"Can I call you my girlfriend now?" Lydia asked.

"Only if I can call you that," Rose purred. They kissed again. "Goddess, I cannot stop kissing you." Lydia giggled a bit and wrapped her arms around Rose's neck.

"You know what this means, right?" Rose asked.

"No?" Lydia said, confused. Lydia leaned close and hissed,

"You can never look at another person without comparing them to me first," Rose whispered. "I am the only woman you can kiss aside from your parents, and you am the only person that can find sleep in my bed. You... belong to me now." Lydia smiled at that.

"I do belong to you," Lydia giggled, bowing her head. "Orders, master?"

"I order you to kiss me," Rose grinned. Lydia did as ordered.

"Have fun this weekend with your friends," Lydia whispered. "Then, when you return to my side you will stay there." Rose nodded.

"Anything you want," Rose said happily. "As long as we are each others, I cannot feel anything less than one hundred percent."

"I love you, my only," Lydia whispered. "I await your return. Give your family my best."

"Our family," Rose corrected. Lydia pecked her cheek.

"Our family," Lydia confirmed. "And thank Cl... Dad for teaching me how to punch." Rose laughed and nodded. Gone was Rose's tiredness. She felt great! She had finally confessed to Lydia, made three new friends in her first week of school, was going to see her family, and Jaris was no longer a threat to her relationship! Goddess above! And how many times had she finally been able to kiss Lydia?! Goddess, Rose remembered when she first kissed Lydia, many many years ago... On the Citadel...

* * *

"Man, it sure has been a while!" Claire said as she carried a seventeen year-old Benezia on her shoulders. Benezia giggled and gripped Claires long red hair. Rose and Lydia walked behind them, both twenty. Their age was equivalent of ten to twelve year olds. They held hands and had backpacks on. Rose's hood was up, and Lydia had a wide smile and her own white hood on. Rose had gotten her a large white hoodie for Christmas one year. It had a device inside it that prevented it from getting dirty. Liara brought up the rear and kept the girls in front of her.

"Hasn't it?" Liara laughed. Claire began walking backwards and smiled at her family.

"Yeah! Hey... Liara do you know where the hotel is?" Claire asked. Liara laughed again and shrieked. Claire walked back into a large elcor. Claire turned and wrinkled her nose.

"Annoyed: Watch it." The elcor said. Claire smiled slyly.

"Happily: Screw off!" Claire laughed. The elcor huffed and shuffled away. Liara took Benezia away from Claire's shoulders.

"Claire! That wasn't nice at all!" Liara scolded. Claire shrugged and picked up Lydia and Rose, who both squealed with laughter. Liara sighed and shook her head. She looked at Benezia.

"That's your Daddy... and my Bondmate..." Liara says. Benezia giggled.

"Daddy is funny!" Benezia said. Liara said just loud enough for Claire to hear,

"Funny looking!" Claire looked back and stuck her tongue out. Shepard giggled and kept walking. They left the docks that had been so crowded with refugees during the war and entered the elevator. Claire kissed Liara, and that earned three cries of "ewe" and "gross!" Claire and Liara set the kids down, and Claire swept Liara off her feet. She drew a long, exaggerated, loud kiss from her bondmate. Rose tugged on her sleeve.

"Stop, Daddy! That's gross!" Rose pleaded. Claire laughed and kissed Liara again.

"Claire, Liara stop! I'll tell my mom!" Lydia giggled. Claire set Liara down gently and patted her on the rear.

"Go ahead! You will be doing the same thing with Rose in eighty years or so..." Claire teased. Lydia and Rose blushed.

"Nuh uh..." Rose said. Lydia looked at her and nodded. Claire didn't buy it.

"You already kiss each other's cheeks!" Liara teased. Benezia nodded.

"That's different!" Lydia argued, but she still looked at Rose. Her eyes traveled to Rose's lips. Claire knew she was right. She was always right. Liara seemed to read her mind and elbowed her lightly.

"I guess that means you two don't want your own room anymore, huh?" Claire sighed. Rose and Lydia each grabbed a leg.

"NO! We want our own room!" They pleaded. Claire laughed again.

"Maybe more like seventy years..." Liara said slyly. The door opened and they all walked out onto the presidium. Rose and Lydia oohed and ahhed and ran to the side, looking into the water. Liara took Benezia and went ahead to the hotel that looked over the water. Claire walked up behind the two little hooded asari and put a hand on each shoulder. Rose looked up.

"Can we go swimming?" She asked. Lydia squealed and jumped up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lydia giggled. Claire laughed.

"Not in there, but we can swim in the hotel pool." Claire says.

"Oh... then why is there water down there?" Rose asked.

"It's for decoration... like your pictures, Rose." Claire explains. Rose nods and looks at Lydia. They smile at each other slyly, a silent conversation going on between them.

"Ok, Claire! Can we go to our room now?" Lydia asked.

"Now? Wouldn't you like to go eat and see a movie?" Claire asks. Rose shakes her head.

"No thanks daddy! We want to go to our room!" Rose says happily. Claire raises a brow.

"Oh...kay..." Claire says uncertainly. Rose and Lydia went bounding away after Liara and Claire followed. She knew something was going on.

* * *

Rose and Lydia typed in the room key and opened the door. They raced inside with everyone else following and jumped onto the masterbed. They jumped up and down and grappled with each other.

"Are you two going to be ok in here? Are you sure you don't want to come eat with us?" Claire asked.

Rose called from underneath Lydia, "We will be okay! We are gonna watch a vid in here! And make a blanket tent!" Lydia nodded and tickled Rose, who began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay... Hey you kids aren't gonna break anything, right?" Liara asked.

"No, momma! We will be ok!" Rose pressed. Liara, Benezia, and Claire all leave reluctantly and close the door behind them. Lydia leaps off the bed and listens through the door.

"They're gone!" Lydia whispers and runs back to her bag. Rose races to her own and they both bring out their swimsuits. They strip and put them on. They put their hoodies and stretchy pants over them, and Lydia wrapped her arms around Rose. Rose cloaks them both and they leave the room, giggling. They get in the elevator with another asari. Rose and Lydia look up at the blue woman. She is wearing black leather pants and a white jacket. She has arms crossed and is leaning against the wall. Her omni-tool blinks.

"This is Aria." The asari answers.

"Hello, Aria," a voice speaks.

"Ah, Tevos. Do you remember our arrangement?" Aria asks.

"Yes Aria, I will meet you in my office." Tevos answers.

"You wearing that black lace?" Aria asks.

"What else would I be wearing?" Tevos answers. Aria actually purrs.

"Be there soon..." Aria says huskily.

"I can't wait." Tevos says. Aria hangs up and runs a hand into her pants.

"Gross." Rose whispers. Aria stops in a flash and grabs Rose and Lydia. The cloak dissipates and Rose and Lydia scream. Aria's eyes widen when she sees the two little asari. She drops them both and gets to a knee.

"Shepard's kid? Who is this?" Aria asks coolly. Lydia puffs out her chest.

"Lydia Warren!" She says strongly. Aria chuckles and stands.

"Where is your dad?" Aria asks.

"Daddy and Mommy and Benezia went to see a vid and eat dinner." Rose answered.

"Why are you not with them?" Aria asks. Rose hesitates.

"We... snuck away to swim in the lake outside." Rose explains. Aria chuckles again.

"Oh, breaking the rules huh? You know your dad and I are friends. I might tell her where you are..." Aria teases. Rose and Lydia clutch her legs.

"NO! Please don't! We will go back right now!" They pleaded. Aria pushes them off her legs.

"I was kidding, squirts. Just watch yourselves. Being Shepard spawn, you might run into other of your dad's enemies." Aria warns. The elevator stops and opens. They all walk out and Aria stalks off. Lydia kisses Roses cheek and grabs her hand. They cloak again and run to the edge of the water, climb over the rail and run across the fresh grass. They find a nice secluded spot where no one can see them and Rose uncloaks them both. They take off their overclothes and jump into the water. They giggle and splash each other. They tire out after a few hours and pull themselves onto the grass and hold hands. They look up at the large statue of Rose's father. The statue stands tall with her legs apart and looks up at the sky, as she holds her iconic Widow rifle over her head in a sign of triumph. Rose is proud to be her daughter. Rose bites her lip and her expression turns coy. She uses her biotics to throw Lydia into the water, the little purple girl squealing with laughter.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Lydia giggled. Rose jumped back in and splashed her.

"Ah come on Lydia! You thought it was fun!" Rose laughed.

"Do it again!" Lydia laughed. Rose used her biotics to throw Lydia high into the air, and the girl erupted in uncontrolled laughter. She landed back in the water gracefully and came back up. Rose loved the effect she had on Lydia. Lydia always wanted to play with her and only her.

"Again!" Lydia giggled. Rose giggled herself and tossed Lydia up about fifteen feet. Her laughter could be heard all around the Presidium, people stopping their everyday activities to listen to the squeals of a little girl. However, in their secluded spot, Lydia and Rose could not be seen. So all the shoppers and shopkeepers looked around for the source of the laughter but none could see them.

"I want to try!" Lydia squealed. Rose blinked.

"You think you can throw me?" Rose asked. Lydia held out her hands and blue light appeared around Rose. Lydia concentrated really hard, and it was evident on her face. Rose slowly rose from the water. It tickled a bit so Rose began to giggle. Lydia gasped and let Rose go. Rose fell back in the water and Lydia climbed back onto shore. Rose saw tears in Lydia's face. Rose scrambled after her friend and touched her shoulder.

"Lydia? What is wrong?" Rose asked.

"That was so embarrassing." Lydia whispered. "I can not even lift you a few feet."

"Lydia..." Rose soothed. "It will take time for you to get full control of your biotics."

"How come you can?" Lydia asked. Rose hugged her.

"Because I was grown that way." Rose said. Lydia glared at her.

"Do not speak that way, Rosey." Lydia says forcefully.

"It is true Lydia. That is not my point though," Rose pressed. "My point is that in time you will be as good as I am." This was a lie. Lydia just nods.

"I trust you, Rosey." Lydia whispered. Rose kissed her cheek.

"Good. I trust you. I have an idea." Rose whispered.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"How about I teach you biotics." Rose suggested. Lydia squealed with delight and kissed Rose. On the lips. Rose gasped. Lydia blushed furiously.

"Oh! Uh... w-well... I-I..." Lydia stammered. "Sorry," she said in a small voice.

"Uh... that's... o-okay." Rose whimpered. "Maybe we should go back to the hotel." Lydia nodded.  
"Yes! Let's do that!" Lydia sayed, happy that the kiss can be forgotten. Lydia does not want it to be forgotten, but she does not want to share her feelings either. What if Rose does not feel the same way? Lydia settles for the fact that she has eighty years to figure it out. They wrap towels around themselves and dry off. They get their clothes back on and cloak. They race across the Presidium and see Aria again, strolling across the hotel foyer. She stops to speak with a strange looking man. He is Turian, dressed in full armor. His armor is blue and white. Rose and Lydia sneak closer, their curiosity getting the best of them.

"What is the Queen of Omega herself doing on the Citadel?" The turian asked. "Thought you detested this place?"

"Big word Riz. Finally passed the third grade?" Aria asks disinterested.

"Ouch, Aria. Just making conversation. Besides," The turian waves his hand. "We are not after you." Aria raises a brow.

"Who then?" Aria asked.

"The Shadow Broker has been spotted on the Citadel." The turian boasted. "The blue suns have been given a contact to take the bitch out." Rose gasped and became angry. That turian had called her mother... a b-word.

"So... you are planning to kill the Shadow Broker? Do you even know what they look like?" Aria chuckled. Riz laughed, himself.

"Nope. However, we do know they're traveling with Commander Shepard. She was spotted with an asari and three little ones getting off the transport this morning. We have a feeling it's the asari." Aria stiffened. She still owed Shepard for helping her take Omega back. Fuck. She had to help Shepard, now.

"You actually going to attack Shepard in broad daylight? On the Citadel?" Aria asked.

Riz sneered, "In six hours, everyone get's to see the Blue Suns take down Shepard. And the Shadow Broker." Riz chortled. Aria looked him over in disgust.

"What of the children?" Aria asked. Riz waved his hand dismissively.

"Slavery or kill them to. They're just distractions." Aria doesn't let her anger show.

"Huh. You're stupider than you look." Aria commented. Riz scowled and walked away. Rose uncloaks.

"Don't let them hurt my parents!" Rose cried and bowled into the Queen of Omega. Lydia does the same. Aria grabbed them by the cuffs of their hoods and pulled them up.

"Stop touching me or I will." Aria growls. Rose and Lydia nod in agreement. Aria drops them.

"They won't touch your parents. I owe you dad a few favors. Come on." Aria walks back outside and Lydia and Rose scramble after her. Aria walks down to the parking garage and takes out her keys. A black Skycar blinks and it's doors open. They pile in and Aria revs the engine. The sports car races out of the garage and into the sky. Rose and Lydia buckle their seatbelts like good kids and put their hands in their laps. Aria looks back, and for one who does not show emotion, she is almost overcome by the cuteness. Aria scowls and keeps driving. She opens her omni-tool and watches the Blue Suns movements. They are congregating around what looks to be Cinema Ward. The ward is mostly restaurants and movie theaters. Aria speeds up and dives down into the ward. The acceleration pushs Lydia and Rose back into their seats.

"WEEEEEEE!" Lydia and Rose squeal and Aria almost loses it. The two little asari's hands are in the air, legs kicking. Aria groans and pulls up. Suddenly, Aria's omni-tool blinks.

"Think you can intervene, Aria? Ha!" Riz chuckles.

"Look at you and all your big words!" Aria laughs herself. Riz scowls.

"We are going to kill the Shadow Broker, Aria! Too bad you had to step in!" Riz calls as he hangs up. Aria looks to her left as a rocket screams toward them. Rose and Lydia scream. Rose holds her hands out and a barrier appears over the whole car, just in time. The rocket explodes and the car veers to the right. It runs straight into a building and falls three stories. Rose's barrier is the only reason they are alive. As the car hits the ground, the barrier dissipates.

"FUCK! My car!" Aria screams.

"Ooh, she said the f-word." Rose whispers to Lydia. Lydia nods.

"Shit. I guess we're walking." Aria says and forces the door open.

"And the s-word." Lydia whispers and they both get out as well. Aria begins to walk in the direction of Cinema ward when she feels two little hands lace into hers. Aria glares at Rose and Lydia and snatches her hands away.

"I said don't touch me." Aria growls. Lydia and Rose look up at her with big, puppy dog eyes and reach their hands out. Aria groans and takes their hands.

"Yay!" Lydia and Rose squeal. Aria scowls and they continue walking. They are silent for a while.

"Can we call you Auntie Aria?" Lydia asks. Rose nods and smiles.

"No." Aria answers.

"How about Tattoo-Face." Rose asks.

"No."

"Meanie?"

"No."

"Ugly?"

"No. Wait why?"

"Because you never smile." Rose answers. Aria stops and gives them her biggest smile. Rose and Lydia giggle.

"Now can we call you pretty?!" They ask.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"No... what's a cherry?" Aria asks.

"It's a fruit from Earth! It tastes super good!" Rose explains. Lydia nods.

"Hmm... No."

"Aww."

"Call me Aria."

"Auntie Aria it is!" Rose squeals.

"No, just-"

"Auntie Aria, Auntie Aria!" The girls begin to dance around Aria. Aria scowls and keeps walking. They soon reach a restaurant, marking the beginning of the Cinema Ward. It has big yellow swoops and human lettering Aria can't read.

"Auntie Aria... we're hungry!" The girls say in unison.

"No. We need to find your parents." Aria says flatly.

"Come on! Please?!" They look up at Aria with big puppy eyes again.

"Fu...Fine." Aria mutters and leads them inside the restaurant. They still have five hours. They approach the front counter of the fast-food place.

"What can I get you?" asks a disinterested human employee. Aria looks down at the girls.

"Well? Make it quick." Aria orders.

"I want the kid's meal!" Rose exclaims, hands in the air.

"Me too!" Lydia says. The employee types something into the terminal.

"You ma'am?" The human asks.

"N-"

"She wants the big-mac! And a large human soda!" Lydia giggles and Rose nods vigorously. Aria begins to say 'no' but the man types something into the terminal.

"Twelve credits, ma'am." The man says.

"You know who I am?" Aria says and leans against the counter. The man leans forward as well.

"Should I? Back off, lady." The man chuckles and heads into the kitchen. Aria scowls and uses her omni-tool to pay through the terminal. The man returns a few minutes later with a tray of food. Aria scowls again and they sit down at a table. Lydia and Rose dig in but Aria stares at the food.

"Come on, Auntie Aria! Eat up!" Lydia giggles. Rose and Lydia begin playing with the Blasto toys they got.

"Eat this garbage?" Aria asks. The man behind the counter gives her the finger and walks away. Aria tentatively takes a bite and discovers it's not that bad. She eats the whole thing and rubs her stomach. Filling. She would need to get one of these restaurants on Omega. They seem to be popping up all over the galaxy anyway, and she knows for a fact that the Destiny Ascension has one. The minute Rose and Lydia finish their food she tosses the tray in the trash and leads them out, the employee giving her the finger again. Aria leads Rose and Lydia down the boulevard and round the corner.

"You know where your parents were going, specifically?" Aria asks.

"Daddy said they were going to eat and catch a vid." Rose answers.

"Any place in particular?" Aria asks.

"No." Lydia says. Aria curses and walks faster.

"She said the f-word again." Rose whispers.

"I know. Should we tell your parents?" Lydia asks.

"They already know." Aria answers and takes their hands. They walk for a while, looking around. There are hundreds of people in the ward, so looking for people was almost impossible.

"Put me on your shoulders!" Lydia suggests. Aria looks at her like she had grown a third eye.

"Huh? I don't think so." Aria scoffs.

"Come on, Auntie Aria! I could spot them from that high!" Lydia argues.

"Yeah, Auntie Aria, she could!" Rose presses. Aria glares at them and groans, She picks Lydia up and sets her on her shoulders. Lydia scans the crowd.

"There they are!" Lydia exclaims, Aria looks up.

"Where?" Rose asks.

"Over by the Vid Theater! Right across the street!" Lydia says excitedly.

"Good job, Lydia!" Rose exclaims. Aria sets Lydia down and the two little asari hug. Aria pushes them through the crowd and sure enough there is Liara, Shepard, and Benezia walking down the street. The trio run up to them and Aria taps Shepard on the shoulder. When Shepard turns and sees her daughter and Lydia with the Queen of Omega, she pales. Liara shrieks.

"Rose! Lydia!" Benezia squeals. They wave at her and smile big smiles.

"What the?" Claire starts. Aria holds up a hand.

"The Blue Suns are after you two." Aria says flatly. "I came to warn you."

"Wait! What?!" Liara cries. Aria explains everything, Rose and Lydia's heads droop when Aria tells them their parents where they were. Claire and Liara give them a stern look. Then Claire smirks.

"Aria the nanny? That's hilarious." Claire chuckles. Aria scowls.

"Look, we need to get you off the Citadel." Aria presses. Liara crosses her arms and cocks her hip.

"Why do you care, Aria?" Liara asks.

"Because I owe Shepard for giving me back Omega." Aria says simply. Claire raises a brow.

"Why are you even here? You said you hated the Citadel?" Claire asks. Aria actually flusters a bit.

"Well... that's privileged information Shepard." Aria says simply.

"She is sleeping with Tevos." Liara smirks. Aria scowls again.

"This is the reason you are being targeted today. Because you're the Shadow Broker." Aria sneers. Liara looks down, and Claire glares at Aria.

"Can it, Aria. It is not her fault." Claire protests. Liara shakes her head.

"When we return home, I am giving up the Broker." Liara says quietly. Claire touches her arm.

"Liara... you don't need to..." Claire starts but Liara raises a hand.

"No Claire... I only needed it for the war... now... I have a family." Liara says.

"Liara... are you sure?" Claire asks solemnly. Being the Broker was very important to Liara, it had been a huge part of her effort in the war. And, it had saved Claire.

"I will not be the cause of harm to my family if I can help it." Liara says firmly. "I will turn over the Broker title over to Feron." Claire gives her a look.

"We will talk about this later." Claire says.

"Fine Claire... but I have made up my mind." Liara says. Claire shakes her head and turns back to Aria. She looks down at her eldest and her friend. Luckily, Claire would manage to convince Liara to keep the Broker business later.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Claire asks firmly. Rose and Lydia look down.

"We're sorry." They say in unison. Claire looks unimpressed.

"Really?" Claire asks.

"We just wanted to swim!" Rose protests.

"It was my fault!" Lydia says and steps forward. "I forced Rose to go!" Rose gasps at her and steps in front of Lydia.

"No! It was my fault!" Rose exclaims. "It was my idea!" Lydia grabs her shoulders and forces her behind her.

"No-!" Lydia starts but Claire laughs.

"Ah, I'm not mad! Gosh, you two are a team! Never wanting to get the other in trouble. Yeah, eighty years and you two will be bonded-" Claire teases. Lydia and Rose giggle and jump on Claire who laughs and puts each of them on a shoulder. Aria clears her throat.

"We need to move." Aria says. Claire nods and Liara picks up Benezia.

"Where's your car?" Aria asks as they walk down the street.

"Just down the-" An explosion interrupts Liara and they all get sent flying. Blue Sun mercenaries begin pouring through the entrance to the ward. Claire takes a Carnifex from her purse and Liara and Aria's hands glow with biotic energy. Liara sets Benezia in an alley. Rose and Lydia hide there as well. Rose grabs them both and cloaks them. Liara creates a barrier and Aria throws a biotic explosion that knocks out about ten Suns. Claire rolls into cover and aims her pistol. She drops one soldier after another.

"Aria, Aria, Aria!" A voice echoes throughout the ward. People are screaming and running all over the place. It's Riz. "I warned you not to intervene! Now the Blue Suns can kill not two, but three war heros today!" Aria flicks him off and biotic charges a krogan, sending the hulking frame flying. Soon, sirens can be heard, C-Sec late as ever. SWAT teams come rushing in and soon a large firefight ensues. Claire and Liara rush back to their children and Rose uncloaks them. Aria races over and pops a biotic bubble around them. They walk slowly behind the SWAT teams and take cover in an Vid Theater. Bullets pop around outside, neither side taking many casualties. Aria's omni-tool blinks.

"What?!" Aria answers testilly.

"What are you doing down there, Aria?" Tevos asks.

"Protecting Commander Shepard and her family!" Aria yells over the thundering sound of warfare. Benezia is crying and Liara is holding her tight, cursing herself. Shepard is holding Rose and Lydia tight.

"Ah yes, Shepard was going to meet me tonight with her family for dinner. I guess I will come to them. I will be there in five." Tevos says and hangs up. Aria looks at Shepard. Huh? Tevos is coming to a firefight? Aria shakes her head and throws Reave and Warp attacks out into a crowd of Blue Suns. Aria gets hit in the shoulder. She falls back and cries, "FUCK!" Rose and Lydia break away from Claire and race to their Aunts side.

"Auntie Aria!" They exclaim. Rose throws up a barrier, and she and Lydia help the Queen of Omega over to their family. Aria does not protest, she is too surprised at Rose's efficiency with biotics. Aria drops next to Claire and the two little asari give her a big hug. Claire gives Aria a look, and smiles.

"Auntie Aria?" Claire laughs. Aria squeezes the two little asari.

"Hey. Only they can call me that." Aria smiles back as Rose and Lydia hug her tightly. Claire gives her a warm smile.

"Welcome to the family!" Claire said arms wide. She turns and pops a few rounds of ammo into the crowd of Blue Suns. Three Blue Suns fall. Suddenly, there is a massive explosion right on top of the Blue Suns. A squad of asari commandos led by Councilor Tevos rush in. Aria and Claire gawk at Tevos, decked out in Commando leathers. She is holding a Predator pistol and is throwing Blue Suns troopers like dolls. Her squad of commandos quickly finish the job. The Shepard family limps outside and Aria sees Riz trying to crawl away. Aria walks up behind him and puts a foot on his back. She is about to smash his head in when a few little hands touch her own. Aria looks down and sees Rose and Lydia looking up at her.

"Don't do it Auntie Aria." Lydia whispered. Rose nods.

"Policy men will get him." Rose says, some of her old speech impediment showing. Aria's gaze softens, and she picks up both of the girls. She is reminded of her own daughter who died many years ago. Aria sighs and nods. She carries the two girls back over to Claire, Liara and Benezia. Claire smiles at her and opens her arms to take them, but Aria keeps a firm hold.

"Watch it Shepard. I may steal them." Aria smiled. Claire and Liara laugh. Benezia giggles but holds her mother tight. No Aria for her, thank you very much. Tevos walks over and cocks her hip.

"Jesus, Tevos! I didn't know you could fight!" Claire exclaimed. Tevos chuckles and puts a hand on her forehead.

"It has been a few centuries but... it sure felt good. Glad the old leathers still fit. Wouldn't want the Councilor digs getting all wrinkled. Wish I still had my shotgun though. All I could get my hands on was this pistol." Tevos sighed. Aria raises a brow.

"You can actually fire a shotgun? Aren't you worried about breaking a nail?" Aria teased. Tevos cocks her hip to the other side.

"Please Aria... in my maiden years I could have taken even you down..." Tevos scoffed. Aria scoffs herself. A commando walks up behind them.

"Taken care of ma'am. We're all done here. Shall we escort you back to the Embassy?"

"No," Tevos answers. "Escort these fine ladies to their hotel for them to freshen up and then, when they are finished, escort them to my apartment. Clear?"

"Clear, ma'am." The commando answers and walks back to her team. Tevos looks at Aria.

"I want to see you there as well Queen of Omega. I won't take no for an answer." Tevos points a finger at Aria. Then she looks from Rose to Lydia to Benezia.

"I can't wait to meet you three. I will have dinner waiting for you all by the time you arrive." Tevos turns on her heel and walks gracefully away. Aria reluctantly hands Rose and Lydia to Claire.

"We will see you there, Aria." Liara promised. "And Aria, thank you so much." Aria just shrugs and looks at Rose and Lydia.

"Thanks for a great day, little ones. Your Auntie Aria will see you later." She taps each one of them on the nose and limps off for some Medi-Gel and a shower in her room. A commando races up to her and escorts her to police car. Aria visibly stiffened as she gets in, but doesn't say anything. She looks out the window at Rose and Lydia. She remembers her own daughter.

"Liselle..." Aria whispered wistfully. "Goddess, I miss you." Aria rests her head against the window of the car. It takes off, the commando escort driving. Aria's mind wanders to her time as a mother and feels a pang of desire. She misses being a mother. How can the Queen of Omega be a mother again? It would be too painful. And yet... her mind wanders to Tevos. She had a more than suitable partner, save the fact that they did not see each other as often as they would like. Aria smiles to herself and brings out her Bondmate Bracelet, the one Tevos had given her ten years ago. It had been a quiet bonding, neither asari wanted word getting out. Aria slides it onto her wrist and kisses it. It's never too late for a family...

* * *

"Say Cheese!" Claire grinned and aims her omni-tool camera at Rose and Lydia. There is a massive crater emanating smoke behind them and the two girl's faces are alive with wide smiles. Lydia kisses Rose's cheek and the picture snaps. Rose and Lydia follow Claire, Liara, and Nezzy and pile into their rental car. They take off, with commando escorts following. C-Sec is holding back reporters and ambulances take care of wounded combatants. Just a normal vacay for the Shepard Clan.

* * *

Rose grinned, and Lydia quirked a brow.

"What are you thinking about?" Lydia asked.

"Auntie Aria," Rose chuckled, "and our trip to the Citadel all those years ago."

"I remember," Lydia smiled. "Hey Rose, do you remember-?"

"When we kissed?" Rose asked. "Of course I do. I also remember wanting more." Lydia batted her shoulder playfully and gave Rose what she asked for.

"Now go," Lydia ordered, lifting her lips away. "Go see Mom and Dad. Force Benezia to make a few friends." Rose nodded and reluctantly drew away. She stood with her girlfriend for a few fleeting moments and backed out of the bathroom. Lydia was about to start cleaning up the med kit when Rose came barreling back into the bathroom, throwing her arms around Lydia. They both began to giggle. Rose stole a few more kisses and a tight hug and finally left. Lydia touched her heart and motioned her hand out to Rose's direction.

"My heart is yours, Rose T'soni," Lydia whispered. "You hear me, Red Asari? You have a _girlfriend_ now. One day I will give you everything I have, and one day I will bond you.** I swear on my life that I will spend the rest of it in your loving arms...**"

* * *

**A/N: A break from the Angst, but not the end. Disclaimer: My Shepherd(F) has always been a paragon! That Renegade comment was merely a comment! Also we will start seeing a bit more Shepard soon and some more Ramirez. Special thanks to Goldenpath, my beta, and please review! **


	21. Chapter 21 Don't leave Mamma!

A/N: So much fluff this chapter it hurts! Warning: This chapter may result in the reader having a heart attack. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ;) A special flashback for you all...

* * *

Rose had decided to leave her bag here, no reason to take it with her back home. Inna and Katya each had a bag of clothes to take with them while staying with Rose, and both were eager to meet the hero of the galaxy and the hero's wife of seventy two years. All three of them stood patiently on the front sidewalk of the school, and Rose balanced on the balls of her feet. Claire was picking them up, and Rose could not wait to see her again! Her father! Her beloved father!

Rose could hear the car as it pulled into the school's parking lot from the sky. Rose squealed with delight, and the car stopped in front of her and her friends. Claire could only just take a step from the car before Rose tackled her. Claire laughed and hugged her daughter tightly. Inna and Katya smiled at each other and waited patiently.

"Daddy!" Rose exclaimed. "Oh, how I have missed you!"

"Hey, baby girl," Claire grinned. She gave her eldest a quick peck and continued, "I have missed you as well. How are you, love?"

"Great!" Rose said. "So great! Daddy! I told Lydia how I felt!"

"And?" Claire asked, growing excited.

"She's my_ girlfriend_ now!" Rose giggled. "We kissed like a hundred times!"

"Wow, that's great sweetheart!" Claire laughed. She gave Rose a firm, excited squeeze. "It's about time. God, wait till your mother hears!"

"Mamma!" Rose giggled. Claire nodded, and her eyes rested on the two asari waiting beside them.

"You're my daughter's friends?" Claire asked.

"I'm Katya," the short one said, her accent giving away where she was born. "I showed Rose around the school, and my mother is the principal."

"I'm Inna," said the young asari of fifty years old. Her eyes were wide in awe. "I'm... a friend of Rose's."

"They have both been very welcoming, Daddy," Rose assured. "They are very good friends." Claire held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Commander Shepard," Inna breathed, Claire smiled and shrugged.

"Surprised people still remember me," Claire laughed.

"There is a parade for you every year on the Citadel," Katya pointed out.

"Ah, I don't watch that," Claire chuckled. "Well... Liara is cleaning the house with my youngest, so she doesn't want us home until later. Rose, you made sure they haven't eaten, right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good," Claire smiled. "Breakfast, my treat."

* * *

Rose and Katya were sitting in the restaurant's outside seating, enjoying the sunshine as Inna and Shepard walked to the car. Shepard and Inna both agreed that the sun was a bit hot, so they had decided to return to the vehicle for air conditioning. Shepard chuckled to herself, here she was tired of the heat. That was something. The old her would have never complained about such small things, but then again, she wasn't really the old her. Not anymore. Now she was a family woman and lived a life of ease.

Shepard sat in the driver's seat, and Inna sat in the passenger's. Shepard started the engine and flicked on the AC. She leaned back and crossed her legs. Inna settled into her seat and laid her hands in her lap.

"You know, there is no need to be shy," Shepard smiled nicely. "I don't bite. Much."

"Uh..."

"I was joking."

"I know," Inna said sheepishly. "But... Goddess you're a hero!"

"Nah, I just did what I had to," Shepard chuckled. "I made mistakes, and I achieved a great many things including the loving wife back home."

"Do you prefer a life of ease?"

"Of course," Shepard nodded. "A war is nothing to feel good about. I did my duty, now I am done. My duty is to my family now."

"I see," Inna agreed. "If you don't mind me asking... shouldn't you be...?"

"Dead?" Claire chuckled. "Old and wrinkly? I became ill, and my wife found someone who saved me. With a few upgrades. The best thing was not my recovery though. The best thing was the person who came with."

"Rose?"

"That's right," Claire smiled. "Smart."

"T-thank you," Inna stammered. Claire placed a hand on her shoulder, to show her that all was well.

"Hey, you don't need to be shy," Claire grinned. "Honestly, if I make you uncomfortable-"

"You don't!" Inna interrupted. "You... I am sorry for interrupting you. It's just..."

"What is it?"

"N-nothing," Inna clammed up. Shepard could see something in Inna's face. A longing... Shepard wasn't sure if it was hero worship or god forbid attraction. Or... Rose had told her that Inna was an orphan. Perhaps longing for loving parents? Inna had had plenty of time now to watch Rose interact with Claire. It was enough time to see what she had been missing out on.

"Well," Shepard sighed, she wasn't going to push the young asari. God, Liara was better at these things! "What do you like to do, Inna?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want to do when you come of age?"

"Oh, Uh..."

"Come on," Shepard cooed, teasingly. "Don't be shy..." She gave Inna's arm a playful tickle, and the asari suppressed a smile.

"I... I want to be a writer," Inna said. "And I love vid games. I am a... geek as you humans say. I want to be a writer for a vid game company."

"Me too."

"What?"

"I'm a geek too," Claire smirked. "I love the old sci fi movies. When you write your first game, I wanna read it!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Shepard grinned. "I'm sure you're a very talented writer."

"I have not really written anything at length..."

"That doesn't matter," Shepard shrugged. "I knew I wanted to be a soldier before I fired a real gun. You set your aim and you go for it. You can achieve anything if you put your mind to it."

"That's what Mamma... used to... say," Inna whispered. Inna's vision blurred, as her tears threatened to fall. Claire saw this and rubbed Inna's back. The girl began to weep softly, and Claire saw the broken girl underneath the shy exterior. Claire gently pulled the girl into her lap, and Inna hugged her tightly around the neck. Claire whispered soothing words into her 'ear' and rocked back and forth. Inna's cries turned into sobs, and Claire never once let go.

* * *

Rose's arm was wrapped around Katya's waist and Katya's was around Rose's. They laughed and nudged each other as they walked to the car. As they rounded the corner, Rose's breath hitched. Katya saw it too.

They could see Inna crying in Claire's arms as the human comforted her. Katya's grip tightened.

"Oh Inna..."

"Don't worry, Kat," Rose said. "If it's my daddy is comforting her, Inna will be just fine very soon."

"Your dad's good at that?"

"She sure is," Rose sighed. "She almost always has been able to calm me down."

"Almost?"

"Yes."

"What was the situation that she didn't?"

"When Mamma went on a business trip into the city and stayed away for a week," Rose said. "I... was inconsolable. I was only four and my sister was only one. I was... I was actually so scared, I thought my Mamma was not coming back."

"Goddess Rose..."

"My bond with my mother is so strong..." Rose said, touching her head. "I feel her emotions, and she feels my own. We are forever connected, and even Lydia could not share such a connection with me and she knows it. When Mamma left, I blew out every window in the house and terrified my sister. Daddy had to call Mamma to come home; she could do nothing to console me."

"Do you remember that well?"

"Goddess do I ever..."

* * *

_Sixty-eight years ago... Shepard residence._

* * *

Rose padded into her mother's room and pulled herself up onto the bed. She bounced on her bottom cheerfully as she watched her mother pack her bag. Liara smiled and caressed her eldest's cheek. Rose took her mother's hand and kissed it. Liara made a mock hyperventilating face as if she'd just been kissed by someone famous. Rose giggled and held her arms out. Liara scooped her up and nuzzled their noses together.

"Hey, Little Wing," Liara whispered.

"Hi, Mamma," Rose replied, also in a whisper. "Where you going?"

"Mamma is going to speak with the school board of Serrice University," Liara replied, using her normal, beautiful tone. She held Rose in one arm, and resumed packing. "I will be gone a week.'

"A week?" Rose gasped.

"Will you be alright Rose, baby?" Liara asked.

"Mm..." Rose thought. "Uh huh. I'm a _big_ girl now!" Liara grew a coy look on her face.

"Oh, are you?" Liara purred. Rose grew a heroic look.

"Yes!" Rose said firmly. Liara tossed Rose on the bed, gently, and tackled her. Liara began to tickle Rose, and the little red asari began to squeal with laughter.

"Tickoo, tickoo, tickoo," Liara giggled. Rose kicked her little feet and laughed and laughed. Tears poured from her eyes, and she patted Liara's body as she attempted to free herself.

"M-Mamma! S-stop it!" Rose laughed. "Mamma! Aaahhhhh!" Liara laid on her side, and held Rose to her chest in a tight but loving embrace.

"Promise Mamma that you will never grow up," Liara whispered with a smile. "That we will always be 'Mamma' and 'Daddy' to you."

"I promise," Rose panted. She hugged her Mamma back, and Liara kissed her multiple times.

"Oh, how I love you Rosy," Liara whispered. She slipped her hand into Rose's shirt and placed a hand on her belly. Rose wrapped her arms around Liara's neck, and touched their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes and stayed that way for several minutes. Liara felt herself being drawn into a shallow meld, and the maiden allowed it. The meld wasn't deep enough to cause an out of body experience, but the touch was beautiful. The love for each other was felt by both asari, and it was like a fire. It warmed them both, and made them feel rejuvenated.

_"You're so beautiful," Liara murmured through the meld. "My love for you is beyond any words, beyond even the power of the Goddess Athame herself. You will always be my Little Wing, my Little Rose..."_

The love was so powerful, the bond so unbreakable, that when they left the meld, their eyes met, no communication was needed. They kissed lovingly, and Liara sat up.

"Are you sure you will be alright, sweetie?" Liara asked.

"Uh huh," Rose assured. "I be alright.'" Liara sighed.

"If you say so," Liara said. "Alright, help me pack up, Little Wing..."

* * *

Rose yawned and sat up in her bed. She stretched her arms and scratched her back. She could hear someone cooking in the kitchen, and Benezia babbling away in the same room. Rose crawled out from under her covers and dropped to her feet on the floor. She wore one of her mother's t-shirts as pajamas. She always wanted to smell her mother's scent before she slept. It was the most comfortable she could ever be.

Rose skipped out of her room, and into the bathroom. She sang a little song as she brushed her teeth, pottied, and washed her face and hands like a good girl. She would take a bath later, maybe with Mamma! Rose giggled and skipped down the stairs to the living room. She bounded through the room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Rosy," Claire said cheerfully upon seeing her eldest enter the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast, love?"

"Toast!" Rose giggled. "And eggs!"

"Coming right up," Claire said. Rose galloped over to Benezia's high chair, and climbed up on the chair next to it to give her little sister a kiss. Benezia giggled and babbled away, patting her hands on the chair. Rose rubbed her sister's shoulder, and cried,

"Hey Nezzy!"

"Rose!" Benezia exclaimed. One of Rose's best memories was Benezia's first word. The little asari's first word was, 'Rose.'

"Do you want to play with Lydia today, Rose?" Claire asked, still facing the oven.

"Can I?!" Rose asked, excitedly.

"Yep," Claire nodded. "I'll call Nija and see if Lydia can come."

"Yay!" Rose squealed, throwing her arms in the air. She sat in her chair, and swung her legs back and forth. "Where's Mamma?" Claire turned around, and gave Rose a quizzical look.

"Don't you remember, baby girl?" Claire asked. "Mamma had to go to Serrice University for a week." Rose scrunched her face and touched her chin. She had forgotten! Oh, Goddess...

"Oh..." Rose said, her legs stilling. Claire caressed Rose's cheek.

"Will you be alright?" Claire asked. "Would you like to call Mamma?"

"N-no," Rose shook her head. "I be okay." Claire gave her a concerned look, but did not press the issue. Rose placed her hands in her lap, and tried to figure out what she was going to do without her mother for a week.

* * *

Rose was sitting on her bed, lost in thought, when Lydia peeked into her room. She entered and smiled.

"Hey, Rosy," Lydia grinned. She pulled herself up next to her friend, and put an arm around her.

"Hi, Lydia," Rose said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked.

"Mamma is gone," Rose explained. "She went to a school."

"When she coming back?" Lydia asked.

"A week," Came a sad reply.

"Will you be alright?'" Lydia queried.

"Uh huh, I tink so," Rose murmured. Lydia hugged Rose with both arms and kissed her cheek. Rose smiled a bit, and returned the gesture. "You a good friend, Lydia."

"Dank you," Lydia giggled. "You ah too." Lydia growled playfully and pushed Rose onto the bed. She jumped on the red asari, and they began to wrestle. Rose began to giggle, and her troubles seemed to wash away for a while. Lydia really was a good friend. Rose stood up and pounced on her prey. Lydia squealed with laughter, and wrapped her arms around Roses back. She rolled on top, and pushed Rose's arms to her sides.

"You strong!" Rose gasped, and giggled. Lydia giggled as well and jumped off the bed.

"Betcha can't catch me!" Lydia squealed, and ran from the room. Rose slid off the bed, and ran after her with a broad smile over her features. She got a coy grin on her face, and as Lydia ran for the stairs, Rose tackled her... down them. Lydia cried out in fear, but quieted when red light flowed around them both. Rose levitated them close to the ceiling, and Lydia began to laugh. Rose held them both aloft effortlessly, and Claire came in to look for them. She looked around and then up. She gasped, and smiled nervously.

"Uh, are you two gonna be alright up there?" Claire asked.

"I got us!" Rose laughed. "Daddy wanna try?!" Lydia clapped her hands and did a backflip. Claire shook her head and tried to protest, but it was too late. Claire was lifted off the ground, and she waved her arms trying to keep herself upright.

"Uh, Rose," Claire choked nervously. "Uh, sweetie..."

"Come on Claire!" Lydia giggled. She floated into the human and hugged her. Claire held the girl tightly and reached for Rose. She pulled the red asari close, and she kissed both the girls on the foreheads.

"Rosy, let us down before you power out," Claire whispered. She could see the growing strain on Rose's face at keeping three beings, one an adult, aloft. She nodded and lowered them slowly to the ground. They landed on the couch gently, and Claire let the girls down from her safe arms. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few juice boxes. She returned and stuck the straws into the holes of each box. She gave one to Rose and one to Lydia. The little girls drank and Rose's strength slowly returned to its former power.

Claire checked Rose over and patted her shoulder.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself like that, baby," Claire scolded softly. "It's dangerous, both for you and Lydia. I know you were trying to have fun, but be careful next time."

"I promise," Rose nodded. She sucked up the juice through the straw. "I sorry, Daddy."

"It's alright, Rose," Claire smiled. "Just be careful."

"Daddy, when is Mamma coming back?" Rose asked. Claire blinked.

"Sweetheart, she won't be back for a week, remember?" Claire asked. Rose opened her mouth and closed it several times before settling for,

"Oh..." Claire rubbed the little red asari's arm.

"You want to call her?"

"No," Rose shook her head. "She busy."

"She is never too busy for you, sweetheart," Claire replied.

"No thank you, daddy," Rose said blankly. "Come on Lydia." She hopped off the couch and ran to the front door. Lydia gave Claire a shrug and followed her friend loyally. They ran outside in the front yard and began to play tag. Claire sat on the couch, and she watched them through the open front door. A nice, cool breeze blew through the house, and Claire sighed. God, it could get humid here on Thessia. Claire walked up to her room and peered inside. Benezia was fast asleep in her crib. Claire sat down in the hallway and called Liara on her omni-tool. It was several rings before Liara answered,

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, baby. It's Claire."

_"How are things at home?"_

"So far so good, is this a bad time?"

_"Of course not. I just got to my hotel room."_

"Is everything in order?"

_"Everything seems fine, thank you, sweetheart. Is everything alright there?"_

"I believe so," Claire sighed. "But Rose is..."

"What is it?" Liara asked urgently. Claire blinked.

"Rose asked me where you were this morning," Claire said. "When I told her she got very quiet. She already knew you were gone, but asked anyways like she had somehow forgotten. When Lydia came over, Rose was fine for a little while, then she asked where you were again, and when you were coming back. I had to remind her again, and she got all... blank if that makes sense." Liara sighed.

_"I knew I felt something was wrong,"_ Liara said.

"What do you mean 'felt'?" Claire asked.

_"I could feel her emotions, Claire,"_ Liara replied. _"I know that she misses me terribly. I know that a few moments ago, Rose was feeling just fine. Right now, she is actually trying to busy herself so she does not have to think about her missing me. She is so smart."_

"Is she going to be alright then, Liara?" Claire asked, concerned. "I mean... will she be alright with you gone a whole week? This is the first time you have been away from her so long."

_"She should be alright as long as Lydia is keeping her mind off of things,"_ Liara assured._ "See if Lydia can sleep over."_

"I will," Claire confirmed. "So, remind me what you're talking to that board about again?"

_"Funding for young archaeologists to conduct their own field work,"_ Liara explained. _"When I went there, I had to have my mother pay for my own work. Hopefully, I can convince them that the funding is worth it."_

"I see," Claire sighed. "Well... I will see you in a week, Love. Be safe, alright?"

_"Are you worried about me?"_

"You don't have Rose or me to protect you from some freak in a parking lot," Claire said dryly.

_"Oh, Claire,"_ Liara sighed._ "I will be fine. The hotel is in a complex that also contains the school and a few restaurants and dormitories. I will be fine, and I will never have to leave the complex."_

"Yeah sure, but what happened to you-"

_"Claire,"_ Liara said firmly. _"I. Will. Be. Fine. Don't worry."_

"Alright, alright," Claire said defensively. "Can you blame me for wanting to keep you safe?"

_"No, Claire,"_ Liara agreed. _"But that does not mean I want to think about what happened just a year ago. Being stabbed is not something I wish to dwell on."_ Claire grew silent for a moment before softly saying,

"I am sorry, Liara. I love you."

_"It is alright, sweetheart. I love you too. I will be home before you know it. Give our daughters my love."_

"I will. Talk to you tomorrow." Claire hung up, and rubbed her face with both hands. She got up and shuffled into her room, being sure to remain as quiet as possible. She went to the bathroom and gently closed the door. She stripped, and turned the shower on. Claire stretched like a cat, and stepped under the warm stream of water. She washed herself and felt her stomach. She was getting soft! Unacceptable. Claire made a mental note to get back into shape soon. Garrus would never let her hear the end of it.

Claire hung her arms by placing her hands behind her neck. She lay her forehead against the wall of the shower, soaking up the warmth. Warmth that she already wished was Liara's. Claire could understand Roses trouble's. Liara was a hard woman to let go of.

"We'll be alright, Rosy," Claire whispered to herself. "We'll be alright."

* * *

Rose slipped one of Liara's shirts over her head and took a long whiff of the collar. She smiled, and hopped into bed. Lydia had not been able to sleep over, but Rose wasn't too concerned. She would be alright.

Claire tucked Rose in, and lay a firm, but loving kiss on her lips. Rose returned it, and whispered,

"I luh you daddy. See you in mornin'."

"Oh, I love you too, sweetheart," Shepard replied. She knelt beside the bed, and placed a hand on Rose's crests. She rubbed back and forth, and Rose closed her eyes. Claire placed her mouth close to Roses 'ear' and whispered,

"Sleep well my baby girl. Mamma and I love you so much. You're perfect, Rose." Rose smiled through closed eyes. Claire lay a kiss on Rose's cheek and stood. She went to the door, and flicked the light off. She shut the door, and Rose snuggled under the covers, searching for sleep.

* * *

Rose tossed and turned, her eyes squeezed shut.

"No..." Rose whispered in her sleep. "No... M-mamma... Ma... No... _No... NO!_" Rose shot up in bed, and screamed. Red light flowed from her, and the bedroom window shattered. Rose screamed and held her hands over her face.

"NO! NO! NO! Nonononono!" Rose screamed, shaking her head violently. The covers flew off the bed, pulled by biotics. The bed frame groaned and bent into an awkward angle. Rose shot out of the bed. Rose's face was covered with tears, and her eyes flew open. Red light flew out of them like flashlights. Rose screamed and screamed and screamed, "NO!" Over and over again this simple phrase was screamed. Claire shot out of her room, her hair like a rats nest.

"Rose!" Claire cried. "What is going on?!" Rose barreled past her and down the stairs. Claire stumbled after her, and she tried to grab her arm. Rose smacked Claire's hand away so hard that Claire cried out in pain. Claire pulled Rose to her chest, and tried to sooth her.

"Rose, Mamma will be home soon, shh... it's alright..." Rose wrenched out of Claire's grip and sprinted down the stairs.

Claire stumbled back and flicked on her omni-tool. She called Liara as fast as she could. Rose ran around the house, searching every room, every nook and cranny for her Mamma. She sobbed and sobbed, and windows shattered. Claire heard Benezia wailing in her crib, and raced back upstairs. She ran into her room and picked Benezia up. Claire took them both into the bathroom,and shut the door. Rose was a danger to the baby in this state, and Claire had to protect her. Claire rocked Benezia back forth, soothing her.

Finally Liara picked up.

"Liara!" Claire cried. "Rose is flipping out! You need to come home right now!"

"I already know, Claire!" Liara replied. "I am already on my way. Goddess, Claire! I can feel her! It is as if she is pulling at me, my very being! I cannot describe it!"

"Please hurry!" Claire cried. "Shh... shh... it's alright, baby. Shh..." Benezia's wails turned to small cries. Rose could be heard screaming around the house, and Claire heard a sickening crunch that could only be the dining room table. Claire rocked Benezia, and held her tight.

* * *

Rose soon powered out, and her biotics finally died. The sun was slowly rising, and the house was in shambles. Furniture was demolished and every window was shattered. Rose crawled into the middle of the living room and curled into a pitiful ball. She held her knees to her chest and wept silently. She heard Claire come out of the bedroom, deeming it safe for Benezia. The human looked over her destroyed home and dropped her head. Benezia sucked on her thumb and sat down.

Claire could see Rose shaking, shivering, and crying. Claire strained her ears, and heard Rose silently call,

"Mamma... Come back..."

* * *

The car lowered into the driveway, and Liara jumped out of the drivers seat. It had taken her all night to get home and it was seven in the morning. Liara raced into the house and covered her mouth. She saw the utter destruction of her home, and gasped. Claire shuffled around, holding Benezia away from the pieces of glass that littered everything. She herself had her boots on.

"Clair-"

"I moved Rose upstairs," Claire said softly. "She is in her bed. I already called people to clean this place up, they should be here in an hour." Liara raced up the stairs, and rounded the railing. She ran down the hall and barged into Rose's room. Her heart broke when she saw Rose curled into a tight ball, her eyes wide and searching. She lay on her side, the covers pulled over her. Liara moved to Rose's side, and touched her cheek. Rose looked over, and she began to sob. She jumped up with all her remaining strength, and she wrapped her arms around Liara's neck. Liara shh'd her and laid on the bed. She held Rose tightly, and held a firm hand on the back of the little girl's head. Rose's tears made Liara's face wet. Rose sobbed and Liara whispered to her softly.

"Shh... shh... it's okay... Mamma's here now... shh..." Roses sobs turned to pitiful cries, and Liara curled into a ball with Rose packed tightly in the center. Liara pulled the covers over them both and over their heads, before slipping her shirt off. Liara pressed her warm skin against her daughter and warmed her up. Rose fumbled with her hands, and pressed them on either side of Liara's head. Their foreheads touched, and a deep meld ensued.

Liara enveloped Rose in a deep feeling love and care, and Rose soaked it all in, desperate for comfort. Rose's deep, ragged breathing evened out, and she slowly calmed down. The meld shallowed, but did not break.

"I'm not a big girl, Mamma," Rose wept. "Don't lee me."

"I will never leave you again, my beautiful, beautiful girl," Liara swore. She kissed Rose deeply, and Rose continued to sob. Liara laid on her back, and placed Rose on her chest. Rose buried her face in the cave of Liara's breasts and smelled her. Liara slid the t-shirt off of Rose and rubbed her back. Rose cried, and she wrapped her arms around Liara's chest. Liara rubbed her baby girl's back, and cursed herself. How dare she leave Rose! How dare she!

"I will never leave you again, baby," Liara whispered. "I will never leave you again, Rose." Rose sniffled, and raised her head. She crawled up, and kissed Liara softly. She wrapped her legs around Liara's chest, and her arms around her neck. Liara hugged her tightly, and kissed her more times than one could count.

"I'm sorry..." Rose whispered after a long silence.

"By the Goddess, what for, my love?" Liara asked.

"I broked the house," Rose whimpered.

"It's alright, Rose," Liara responded softly. "It's alright... Mamma's not mad..."

"Promise?" Rose asked.

"I promise," Liara replied. "You're not in trouble. Give Mamma a kiss..." Rose pressed her lips against Liara's.

"I love you Mamma," Rose whispered. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Rose," Liara responded. "I know how much you love me. I can feel it. Everyday, I can just... feel the love you have for me. Do you feel mine for you?"

"Uh huh," Rose nodded.

"We are connected, Rose," Liara whispered. She nuzzled her baby girl's cheek. "We share a bond that is unlike any other. One that can never be broken. When you ache, I ache. When you smile, I smile. When you laugh... I laugh." Rose nodded again, knowing that those words were nothing but truth.

Rose looked deep into her mother's eyes before she began to weep again. Hot tears fell from her eyes, and landed on Liara's cheeks. Liara gently hugged Rose again, and Rose placed the side of her head on Liara's chest, listening to the heartbeat.

"I thought you gone forevers," Rose whispered.

"I will never leave you Rose," Liara murmured. "Never again. From now on... you can come with me." Rose looked up at that.

"R-really?" Rose asked as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. Liara sat up, keeping the blankets over them. She pulled Rose into her lap, and wiped away her tears. Liara pressed their foreheads together.

"Really," Liara confirmed. "That way, we will forever be together."

"I want to be with you forevers, Mamma," Rose whispered. She cupped her mother's face, and kissed her.

"Well... then you're lucky I feel the same way," Liara smiled. Rose felt her mother tickle her sides, and smiled as well.

"I luh you, Mamma," Rose said. "So much."

"How much?" Rose held her arms out real wide.

"This much!" Rose giggled. Liara laughed and fell back on the bed. Rose jumped on her and they hugged.

* * *

Liara eased into the bathtub, and pulled Rose into her lap. Liara laid back, and Rose laid on her chest. The bubbles swirled around them, and Rose was sure that there was no place she would rather be. In the loving arms of the woman who loved her most, and warmth of the water making her clean of the fear she had experienced. She loved it so much, that when Claire entered, Rose was a bit annoyed, even at four years old. This was her time with Mamma!

"What did the contractors say?" Liara asked, using soap to clean Rose up.

"They were a bit surprised," Claire yawned, leaning against the wall, "but I just said I forgot our anniversary."

"Hm," Liara chuckled. She lathered Rose and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Rose said. "For broking the house."

"That's alright sweetie," Claire sighed. "We'll just need some extra blankets until the windows are back up. Should be done tomorrow."

"I will have to go back to Serrice soon," Liara said. "I need to finish negotiations. Rose and I talked it over. She will be coming with me from now on."

"Sounds good," Claire smiled. "Rose might learn a thing or two."

"Uh huh!" Rose giggled.

"Where is baby Nezzy?" Liara asked.

"Sleeping in her crib," Claire replied. "And I may join her. I am beat."

"Goodnight, Daddy!" Rose smiled.

"Goodnight, Rosy," Claire smiled back. "Liara, goodnight."

"Mm... goodnight, Claire." The human left the bathroom, and Rose laid back against her mother's chest. Liara bit her lip and grinned as she made a cone hat out of bubbles on Roses head. Rose laughed, and Liara blew on it. The hat flew apart in bubbles, and Rose made her own shapes in the white fluff. Liara watched her, her eyes filled with love. She brushed the back of her hand across Roses cheek gently, and Rose looked her in the eye. Red eyes met blue eyes, and lips met.

"You are absolutely perfect in every way, Rose T'soni," Liara whispered. Rose looked away bashfully.

"You are perfect, Mamma," Rose shrugged shyly. Liara actually blushed. She held Rose tight to her bare chest, and Rose ran her hand up and down Liara's form.

"I cannot help but think," Liara sighed, "that I was born to be your mother. Like I said before, our bond is something... magical. I cannot really wrap my head around it, but... oh, you understand."

"Uh huh," Rose nodded against Liara's chest. "I smile, when you smile. I laugh when you laugh, I cry when you cry."

"Hm," Liara laughed. "That's absolutely correct."

"Can you sleep with me tonight Mamma?" Rose asked. "Just... you and me?"

"Yes, sweetie," Liara replied. "I will sleep with you tonight."

"Yes!" Rose whispered, excitedly.

"I am all yours tonight," Liara smiled. "Just us two. Would you like to stay up late and talk the night away?"

"Uh huh!" Rose giggled, "All night."

"It's a date then," Liara chuckled. "Oh, I love you!" She sat up cross legged, and Rose wrapped her legs around Liara's waist. They hugged and began to laugh and laugh. They began to tickle each other, and their laughs grew louder and louder. Rose held her breath, and Liara dunked her under the water. When Rose surfaced, she began to laugh uncontrollably. Liara buried her face in Rose's stomach, and blew. Rose shrieked in surprise, and giggled.

* * *

Deep into the night, Liara and Rose sat up under the covers. A flashlight lit up the tiny space underneath the blankets, and the two talked and talked. Their smiles kept each other going all night, and neither one wanted to sleep. Their time together was priceless. They both wore only t-shirts, and Rose sat in Liara's lap, facing her. A bowl of popcorn sat with them, a human snack that Claire had introduced.

"I levitated Daddy yesterday!" Rose giggled.

"You did?!" Liara laughed.

"Uh huh!" Rose nodded. "And Lydia and me! At same time!"

"Oh, Goddess!" Liara smiled, covering her mouth. "Rose is a strong asari!" The little red asari crunched her arms, showing off her muscles. Liara laughed, and batted her arms playfully.

"Strong!" Rose said in a deep voice, and Liara giggled.

"Yes, you are!" Liara teased.

"And Mamma is most beautiful lady evers!" Rose squealed. Liara blew Rose a kiss, and batted her eyes alluringly. Rose giggled and jumped around on her bottom. She caught the blown kiss and held it to her chest. Liara and Rose soon entered a face making contest, and their laughs grew and grew until they both panted for air and their sides hurt.

"You're so much more beautiful than I am, Rose," Liara said, grinning.

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"We both are!"

"Yes, we are!" Liara giggled. Rose flung her arms around Liara, and kissed her all over her face. Liara laughed, enjoying the mini assault. After several more hours, they collapsed onto the bed, sides heaving. They were both exhausted. Liara held Rose tight to her chest, and whispered,

"We are one, Rose. We are one."

* * *

"So that is why you call your parents 'Mamma' and 'Daddy' still?" Katya asked.

"Yep," Rose smiled. "The house was fixed pretty easily, and from that point on, I was my mother's little assistant whenever she went somewhere."

"So that's the one time you got in trouble right?" Katya asked. Rose quirked a brow.

"What? Oh, no," Rose chuckled. "That was a different story. I never got in trouble for what happened when Mamma left."

"How did you survive this week?" Katya teased.

"A lot of vid calls," Rose smiled, "and a few long distance melds."

"Wait, what?" Katya asked with shock.

"Also another story," Rose grinned. "My mother and I have a bond that is more powerful than time and space." Katya gave her a weary look.

"I am learning new things about you everyday," Katya sighed. Rose chuckled and took the younger asari's hand.

"My father and my sister have a similar bond," Rose explained. "Perhaps not the same as my mother and I, but similar. It's funny really. My mother and I have this bond, but I want to be in the armed forces like my father. My father and Benezia have a strong bond, but Nezzy wants to be a scientist like my mother was."

"Funny," Katya agreed.

"Well, let's get back to the car," Rose grinned. "I cannot wait any longer. I need to touch my mother again. I need to feel her." Katya nodded and followed Rose back to the vehicle...

* * *

**A/N: Please review, or PM me. I am totally cool with PM's. Reviews are awesome too. Please?**


	22. Chapter 22 Katya's in love!

The car ride home was far longer than Rose liked, not to mention a bit tense. Katya and Rose sat in back, and Inna sat in the passenger seat while Shepard drove. Inna and Claire kept glancing over at each other, one concerned, the other embarrassed. Claire would give her a comforting smile, and Inna would look down, her own smile forming.

Rose looked over at Katya, and the Russian asari pursed her lips. Oh, Inna... the poor girl had been through a lot, and her heart had been broken many times. Rose and Katya, however, would always be there for her.

Rose gasped and grinned as they pulled into the driveway of the house. Rose shot out of the moving car, and Katya and Inna gave startled looks.

"Don't worry," Claire said dryly. "That's pretty normal." Rose ran to the house at break neck speed, and squealed with delight as Liara came out of the house. Liara opened her arms wide and grinned. Rose collided with her, and they hugged fiercely.

"Mamma!" Rose giggled.

"Rose!" Liara laughed. "Goddess, I have missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Rose cried. "Oh, Mamma! Guess what?!"

"What, baby?" Liara asked, her eyes brimming with love as they kissed.

"I confessed to Lydia!" Rose exclaimed. Liara squealed with delight, and hugged Rose with even more force.

"Oh, tell me everything, sweetheart!" Liara asked, excitedly.

"I told her that she had my heart!" Rose grinned. "Then we kissed, and Lydia couldn't stop smiling, and we kissed and kissed and kissed!"

"Kiss how?" Liara asked.

"Closed mouth," Rose whispered.

"Oh, good," Liara said, relieved. "Goddess, I am so proud of you, Little Wing!"

"Mamma!" Rose giggled. "I have a girlfriend now! Oh! Come meet my new friends!" Rose took Liara's hands and led her to where Katya and Inna were waiting with Claire.

"Hello, Doctor T'soni," Katya said respectfully. "My name is Katya T'ney."

"It is very nice to meet you, Katya," Liara replied. "Rose has told me a lot about you two."

"My name is Inna Sharp," Inna said. "Goddess, you're Liara T'soni!" Liara laughed.

"You say my name as if I am a hero," Liara said.

"My hero," Rose shrugged. Liara wrapped an arm around her girl and kissed her cheek.

"It is very nice to meet the both of you," Liara said. "My youngest, Benezia, is cleaning our study at the moment. She should be out shortly."

"I'll take you guys to Rose's room," Claire said. "Liara. Rose. I am assuming you guys want some time alone."

"Thank you, Daddy," Rose nodded. Liara and the red asari hung back as Claire led the other two away. When they entered the house, Liara and Rose turned to each other. They locked hands and walked down the driveway to a trail that led deep into the woods and around the house. The trail ended at the back door of the house. They walked a ways before they sat down on a boulder and kissed.

"Goddess, I have missed you so much, Mamma," Rose murmured. They hugged, and Liara caressed her baby girl's cheek.

"Tell me everything," Liara whispered. "Tell me about your love of Lydia, your classes and classmates. Tell me about the one called Jaris."

* * *

It took Rose about twenty minutes to sum everything up and for Liara to give everything a good thought. Rose and she laid on the rock, and the elder asari's arms were wrapped protectively around the younger. Rose smiled as she took in her mother's sweet scent.

"It seems to me that this Jaris person," Liara assumed, "is a very troubled individual."

"Yes," Rose nodded. "But she cannot hurt me anymore."

"Perhaps not," Liara sighed. "But no one gets away with hurting my Little Wing."

"What do you mean, Mamma?"

"I can get her expelled," Liara said darkly. "I won't hurt someone underage, and Ramirez wouldn't do it for a billion credits. But I can make her life miserable-"

"No Mamma," Rose whispered. She pressed her forehead against Liara's and kissed. "She is no longer an issue. She is already suffering. She has a black eye from Lydia's punch, and Lydia is no longer hers. She is mine, and Jaris knows it." Liara searched Rose's eyes for a long time, before nodding.

"Alright, Little Wing," Liara sighed. "Alright... Now, I want your advice on a... difficult matter." They sat up and crossed their legs. Liara reached into her pocket and drew out a small package.

"What is that?"

"I found this on our front porch two days ago," Liara said. "Did you feel my surprise?"

"I thought I felt something on Thursday, yes," Rose nodded.

"Hm," Liara agreed. "Well, a note was attached to this package. It said, 'For Commander Shepard. A little something to thank you for your excellent care of Rose. This should perfect the cure. Signed, Doctor Enya Rangala.'" Rose gasped.

"Her-"

"Your Mother," Liara nodded. Rose gasped again and clutched Liara's arms.

"You. You are my mother," Rose said, her eyes tearing up. Liara cursed and hugged Rose tightly.

"I didn't mean it like that," Liara whispered. "I am so sorry. You are my daughter, Rose. My Little Wing." They kissed and Rose nodded.

"Yes, I am," Rose agreed.

"I am sorry, Rose," Liara said. "I love you."

"I love you as well, Mamma," Rose said. "Honestly, I do not think that Rangala would hurt Daddy, if that is what you are afraid of. Though, what else is there to perfect? Daddy is beautiful, and will live well into my Matriarch years."

"I know," Liara smiled. "Back during the war, I would have never thought... Anyhow, what do you think we should do?"

"I think..." Rose bit her lip, "Daddy will be fine. You two have taken great care of me afterall. Give it to her. Let Daddy decide."

"I guess..." Liara sighed. "I trust you, my love. Come. Let's go home."

"Just a few more minutes," Rose pleaded. "Just you and me." Liara eased back into her spot, and nodded with a glorious smile that Rose would die for. They sat cross legged again, facing each other. Liara placed her hands around the back of Rose's neck and pulled her head in close to her own. Their foreheads met, and Roses hands threaded in the back of Liara's eyes turned black and they shared all their happiest memories of each other.

* * *

Liara and Rose walked back to the house, hand in hand. Katya was sitting in the living room with Inna and Claire when they entered and sat down with them.

"Honestly, is Benezia not out yet?" Liara asked.

"She's coming in a moment," Claire defended. "Hold your horses." That remark earned her four odd stares. Claire blushed, "It's a human saying!"

"Well, whatever it means," Liara sighed, "She should be out here."

"Guys," Rose grinned at Katya and Inna. "I want to take you guys hiking later, up to the falls. It's beautiful and the water is a naturally occurring hot spring."

"That sounds fun," Said a voice. Everyone turned, and... Katya let out that tiny shriek. Benezia gave her a startled look.

"Nezzy!" Rose exclaimed. She moved around, and hugged her sister. Benezia smiled, and pecked Rose's lips.

"Hey, Rosy," Benezia smiled. "Are... these your friends?"

"Yes," Inna smiled. "My name is Inna. Inna Sharp." Benezia went to her and held out a hand. Inna stared at it and looked up at Benezia.

"Oh," Benezia blushed. "It's a human thing. You take my hand and shake it. It's a greeting." Inna took Nezzy's arm and shook it uncertainly.

"That's right," Benezia smiled. Katya just stared at her. Benezia forced a smile.

"Hello...?" Benezia asked.

"Uh..." Katya whined. "M... My n-name is... Ka..."

"This is Katya," Claire grinned.

"Oh," Benezia smiled nervously, "Hello Katya. My name is Benezia." She took Katya's hand and shook it. Katya gulped, and she blushed furiously.

"Well then..." Liara said. "Why don't you kids head out. You two are situated?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Inna smiled.

"Uh..." Came a dumbfounded response from Katya.

"Come on guys!" Rose giggled. She took Inna's and Katya's hand and beckoned for Benezia to follow. "Will you two come?"

"No," Liara smiled. "You four have fun, we will... stay back and... clean some more." Claire made a small cough and tried to suppress her smile.

"Alright then," Rose grinned. Nothing flew by her, and Liara knew it. Liara rolled her eyes, and gestured towards the door. The young asari all ran from the room and outside.

Liara wrapped her arms around Claire's waist from behind and began pulling her upstairs. Claire grinned and placed her hands over Liara's.

"I have something I want to talk to you about," Claire whispered. "About one of Rose's friends. Inna."

"Hm," Liara purred. "What about her?" They moved up the stairs and entered the bedroom.

"Remember how Rose said she was an orphan?" Claire asked. Liara sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"And?" Liara asked.

"Well, we are already planning to go through a lot of change soon," Claire shrugged. She crawled next to Liara and drew her into a loving embrace. "What about a little more change?"

* * *

Rose walked along the trail next to Katya, while Inna and Benezia talked a little ways ahead. It was not a long walk to the falls, and the weather was very nice. Rose nudged Katya, who was deep in thought.

"Wanna tell me why you're so nervous all of a sudden?" Rose asked, teasingly. "Is it... my sister?"

"Yeah," Katya said dumbly. "Err, I mean-"

"You have a crush!" Rose giggled. Katya clamped a hand over Rose's mouth, and stared after Benezia.

"Yeah, broadcast so the whole world can hear!" Katya hissed.

"Ah, come on," Rose smiled. "Tell me." Katya sighed.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Katya said nervously, "but your mom is hot." Rose gasped.

"Wh-?"

"And when you hugged her, I was like 'I want one,'" Katya nodded. "But I'm not even going to try and make a move there. But... your sister is identical, my age, and as far as I know, available."

"Katya-"

"I mean look at that!" Katya gasped. She made a picture window with her fingers and aimed it at Benezia's rear.

"Katya, Goddess!" Rose said nervously. "That's my sister. My mother and sister are both very beautiful, yes, but please don't... talk like that about them."

"Sorry," Katya laughed, shyly.

"Benezia is available," Rose nodded. "And she doesn't have any real friends beside her family, because she hasn't gone out yet. She's also your age.

"Krasivyy," Katya whispered, still staring at Benezia.

"Don't be like this at the falls, alright?" Rose asked. "You do realize we are not using swimsuits?" Katya made a choking sound in her throat, and Rose had to pat her back. Benezia glanced back and resumed talking to Inna. The two seemed to get along very well. Inna would occasionally glance back at Katya and look to Benezia, then smile. She saw it too, but then again who couldn't? Katya was in love.

* * *

When they got to the falls, Rose just had to take it all in. The spring bubbled out of the ground and steam rose out from it's center. A large waterfall well down from the cliffs above, leading from another hot spring. It was like an oversized shower. Beautiful green trees grew around it, and the water was clear as glass. Dark grey stone resided at the bottom, promising to warm up their tired feet. Rose loved the memory of this place's discovery. Another great moment with her mother. A tale for another day, one that Katya would no doubt like to hear.

Oh, Katya. There she was, trying not to look too obvious about her feelings, when Benezia stripped in the blink of an eye. Katya made her little shriek, and Benezia grew uncomfortable. She dove into the water and Rose followed suit.

"Honestly, Katya," Inna teased as she took her clothes off. "I thought I was the shy one!" She jumped into the water, and giggled at the heat. Benezia surfaced, and the water trickled down her goddess-like form, making Katya drool.

"Come on, Katya!" Rose called. "It feels great today!" Katya fumbled with her clothing, hoping that her own form was pleasing to look at. She finally shed her clothes and made a tentative step towards the water.

"Oh..." Katya sighed. She walked into the water, enjoying every second. She sank under the surface and swam around. This was great! Katya surfaced, and grinned from 'ear' to 'ear.' She felt a splash from Rose, and laughed. She was all too aware of Benezia looking at her. Maybe she was good to look at! Nope, because no sooner did Katya look her way, did Benezia turn and start swimming with Inna. Dammit.

"Come on, Kat," Rose grinned. She wrapped her arms around Katya from behind, and her legs around Katya's waist. "Lemme show you something!" Katya smiled, and turned in Roses grasp. She wrapped her arms around Rose, and they sank beneath the water. They floated to the bottom, and Rose started to glow. Katya grew excited. What new thing was Rose going to show her?!

Rose made a bubble of biotic energy and surrounded the two asari in it. The water was forced out, replaced by air. Katya took a deep breath and laughed.

"This is amazing, Rose!" Katya exclaimed. Rose smiled, and she placed her chin on Katya's shoulder.

"I forced the water out and used my biotics to make us more dense than the surrounding water," Rose explained. "If I make us less dense, we will float. It is tiresome though. I can only hold this for a few more minutes. Plus, we need air."

"Goddess," Katya breathed, watching the water around them. Inna and Benezia swam around them, and Katya grinned at them.

"I could teach you how to do this," Rose suggested. "It takes a lot of practice though. It even took Lydia a while to master."

"Please?" Katya asked, excitedly.

"Of course, my friend," Rose smiled. "Katya, I just wanted you to know, you have been a great friend to me."

"You've been a great friend to me too, Rose," Katya smiled. "Usually people call me a snitch or other names. But you... you took the time to get to know me. I love that about you. You don't judge, and you don't put labels on things."

"I love you too, Katya," Rose giggled. She kissed her friend's cheek and whispered, "Maybe that will make Nezzy jealous." Katya giggled, and kissed Rose's cheek.

"Rose...?" Katya asked. "Am I... good looking?" Rose cocked her head.

"Why do you ask?" Rose replied. "Because of Benezia?"

"Yeah," Katya replied.

"Katya, you are beautiful," Rose assured. "If that group at school weren't so judgemental, you would be in it. You're that good looking." Katya blushed.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do," Rose breathed. "One of the best looking asari I know." Katya looked down bashfully.

"Thanks, Rose," Katya smiled. Rose gave her a tired nod. Katya gasped.

"Go ahead," Katya whispered. "Let's go back up..." She gave Rose a reassuring nod, and Rose smiled gratefully. They bubble disappeared and the water poured onto them. They swam to the surface, and Rose sat on a rock next to the water. She panted, and Katya patted her leg.

"Thanks, Rose," Katya said again. Rose nodded and gestured to the water.

"Go," Rose grinned. "Have some fun." Katya didn't need to be retold. She dove backwards into the water and she was replaced by Benezia, who swam over to Rose and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around Rose's waist and kissed her.

"I have missed you, sister," Benezia smiled. Rose grinned and hugged her.

"And I you, sister," Rose replied. "You were right. School is fun."

"I may have to join you."

"You should," Rose nodded. "You would like it. And you could make friends, which you seem to be doing now."

"I like Inna," Benezia nodded with a smile. "She is young and ambitious."

"So are we," Rose pointed out.

"All the more reason to like her," Benezia grinned. "Say... what can you tell me about this Katya? She seems to clam up when she sees me. Am I unappealing?"

"Quite the contrary," Rose replied, watching Katya and Inna swim and laugh. "She is infatuated with you."

"Really?" Benezia asked, as if this were an interesting topic of scientific discussion. "Is she someone worth pursuing?"

"Thats... an interesting way to put it, Nezzy," Rose replied, raising a brow.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Benezia laughed, playfully pushing Rose's arm.

"She is very nice," Rose said. "She is unpopular at the school because her mother is the principal, and her older sister is a, pardon me, pureblood. She is a record holder in the Armali markswoman championship and loves peanut butter. She gets good grades, but has a bit of a foul mouth at times. She took Inna under her wing from day one, as Katya is very protective of her friends. She is a lot like Father."

"Really?" Benezia asked interestedly.

"Yes," Rose nodded. "In my opinion, you two could get along very well. She is not very sciency, but I am sure she could get into it if you asked."

"Hm..." Benezia thought out loud. "An asari on asari relationship?"

"Could you reword that?"

"Get your head out of the gutter, you!" Benezia laughed. "You know what I mean."

"Lydia and I are together now," Rose pointed out. Benezia gasped.

"What?! You never said that!"

"I told mother and father."

"Oh, and you didn't think to tell your little sister, eh?" Benezia said hotly.

"You're such a tease," Rose grinned. "We are a couple now. I think two asari in a relationship is just fine."

"There is always the chance of that defect that shall not be named," Benezia replied. "However, I agree. There really is no wrong in it. Just prejudice."

"Exactly," Rose nodded. "So? You gonna ask Katya out?"

"I have to get to know her!" Benezia laughed. "What, do you think I will, as father says, 'bang her' on day one?"

"Hm, I guess not," Rose giggled. "That would be taking things too fast."

"I will sit with her later tonight," Benezia said. "Ask her about herself and tell her about myself. We will see what happens. I really just want friends right now."

"Sure," Rose nodded. "That makes sense. You have the wisdom of a Matriarch, Madam Benezia." Benezia rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"As father would say..."

**"Damn right."**

* * *

A/N: Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23 Lying is Wrong

Rose and her friends walked back to the house, the sun setting over the horizon. They had sunbathed on the rocks, swum in the spring, dived off the falls, and explored in the caves behind the waterfall all day. Katya had even talked to Benezia at length, and they seemed to be hitting it off. They walked behind Inna and Rose, talking and laughing. Katya was just like Claire, and Benezia liked that. It made Katya familiar, something that Rose also liked. Katya had the same laid back, sarcastic, comical, yet cheerful personality as Claire.

Rose was just happy that Katya had loosened up and actually started talking to Benezia, even if it had had to be Nezzy to initiate the conversation. She had forced through to the tongue tied Katya and seemed to like the end result. They didn't touch more than their arms occasionally brushing against one another, but they talked as if they were best friends, which made Rose excited.

Inna suddenly jumped on Rose's back and wrapped her arms around the red asari's neck. Rose wrapped her arms behind her and looped them under the younger asari's legs. They both laughed and Rose trotted ahead, giving Inna a piggyback ride. They could hear Nezzy and Katya laughing behind them and it made Rose's grin widen.

Rose, for some reason, thought about what Katya had asked her: what was the one time that Rose had gotten in trouble? Rose pursed her lips at the memory. She had never gotten in trouble with Daddy; it was Mamma who she had gotten in trouble with, and that hurt. Still, Liara had been so understanding and had given a perfectly fair punishment that left Rose with complete certainty that her Mother was perfect. It wasn't even really a punishment!

* * *

Five weeks after Rose is adopted by Liara and Claire...

* * *

Rose peered around the corner, and saw her mother working at her Broker consol. Rose grinned and bounded into the room. Liara looked over and smiled. She was currently four weeks pregnant, but it did not show yet.

"Hello, Little Wing," Liara said, "What are you doing up this late?" It was almost twelve o'clock at the Shepard family's home.

"I dunno," Rose shrugged, "I wan' spe' time with mah Mamma!" Rose tenderly crawled into her Mother's lap, avoiding the Asari's still sore shoulders. The Green debacle still ran clear through everyone's mind. Liara wrapped her arms loosely around her daughter and caressed her cheek.

"You want to see something?" Liara asked.

"Sure!" Rose whispered. Liara slid her office chair to the other side of the office, making Rose giggle. Liara kissed her and reached under her other desk. She drew out a package and opened it up for Rose to see. Rose cocked her head, unsure of what the object was, or what it's importance was.

"Was that?" Rose asked.

"This is a vase," Liara chuckled. "It holds flowers and plants. Do you remember how Mamma told you I sold my old house?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, the people taking care of the house found this left behind in some closet, I think." Liara sighed. "This belonged to my Mamma." Rose gasped.

"Your Mamma?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Mm hm, before she went away," Liara nodded. "This is one of the many vases she made that were kept at our estate. Mother made each one of these with her own hands. I sold the rest of them."

"Wha bout this one?" Rose asked, patting the vase with one hand.

"I think I may put it in the living room," Liara shrugged, but winced at the pain in her shoulder. "It's the only one left after all."

"It's pretty," Rose complemented. She leaned into her mother's embrace, and ran a hand across the pink and red vase. The colors swirled and shone on the object, making it a real eye catcher.

"Oh, Rose," Liara smiled. She kissed the top of her baby girl's head affectionately. "I wish my mother could have met you. She would have loved you, I just know it."

"She's up there?" Rose asked, pointed skyward.

"Mm hm," Liara nodded. "She has returned to the Galaxy, and contributes to the greater whole." Rose nodded and rested her head on her mother's chest. Liara stood, holding Rose in one arm and the vase in the other. She walked out into the living room and set the vase down on the coffee table. She looked at Rose for confirmation and earned a thumbs up. Liara laughed, and sat on the couch and lay down. Rose wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her.

"It doesn't look too bad there, huh?" Liara asked.

"Nuh uh," Rose replied. "Pretty."

"Isn't it?" Liara queried. "Hm... I have never been a follower of pottery."

"Not as pretty as Mamma," Rose teased. Liara grinned, and playfully tapped the girl's shoulder.

"You know how to make your Mamma smile, Little Wing," Liara laughed. "Go to sleep, love. I will see you in the morning." Rose pouted.

"But I-"

"Go on," Liara urged. "Listen to your Mamma."

"Meld?" Rose asked. Liara blinked. In all this time, Rose had only melded with Claire and that had only been once. Surely, it was about time that it happened. Liara actually felt guilty.

"Oh, oh Goddess Rose," Liara sat up, and tightened her hold on her daughter. "Yes. It is about time that we meld. You are my daughter, and I love you." Rose grew excited and sat cross legged.

"Yes!" Rose whispered.

"Alright, Rose," Liara breathed. "During melding, an asari consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner's. An asari and her partner briefly become one unified nervous system. This unique means of reproduction is the reason we asari are all talented biotics."

"Rose, melding is the lifeblood of our species. It is how we grow and evolve, and it is a beautiful, beautiful thing," Liara implored. "Rose... there are certain things we can never do. Such as force a meld on someone." Rose looked down, and her vision blurred when she remembered what she did to her father. Liara touched her chin, and made her look up. "It is alright, Little Wing. Daddy was fine afterwards, and you are not in trouble. Melding should only be between very close friends, or family. It is a way to share memories, mate with interesting partners, and share feelings." Rose rested her hands in Liara's and cocked her head.

"I saw daddy's memries," Rose said. "How she meet you." Liara smiled and nodded.

"Yes," Liara replied. "Now, you will see my memories and I will see yours. I will know exactly how you feel about people, topics, objects... are you ready? We can begin as soon as you are ready." Rose nodded eagerly.

"Ready, Mamma," Rose breathed. Liara took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Rose gasped. Her Mamma's eyes were black!

"Rose, Embrace Eternity!" Liara whispered. Rose gasped and felt all tingly! She then calmed when she felt what she had when joining with her father. She felt like she was floating up and out of her body and... she felt Mamma all around her! Wow! Rose began to giggle and laugh and looked around. They were in a park, near some very tall buildings and a lake.

There she was! Liara was on one knee, holding her arms out to Rose. Rose raced to her, but stopped when she saw another asari run into her mother's arms. She was small and light blue with familiar looking eyes.

Rose cocked her head, and saw that her mother was dressed in yellow and the little asari had muddy hands. She kept giggling and giggling and Liara kept trying to avoid the muddy hands but was smiling nonetheless. Rose felt uncertain and wasn't sure of what she was watching. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rose looked up and saw her mother again! Rose snapped her head back to her... other mother? There she was, still playing with that other girl!

"See that woman, Rose?" Liara asked. She knelt behind her daughter, and pointed over her shoulder.

"She look like you!" Rose exclaimed. "Who that?"

"That, Little Wing, is my Mother," Liara smiled. "That little girl is me." Rose gasped, and things became clearer. She began to notice differences in the woman, and similarities in the young girl. Little Liara was so bubbly, it reminded Rose of herself. This made her smile, and Rose asked,

"Can I play with her... you?" Liara sighed.

"No," Liara shook her head. "This is only a memory." Rose nodded, and looked at Benezia.

"She's pretty," Rose said.

"I always thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world," Liara breathed. Rose looked up at her mother.

"No, you are!" Rose giggled. "Mamma's most prettyful." Liara actually blushed.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Liara said, She sat cross legged and Rose sat in her lap.

"Can I try?!" Rose asked.

"Alright," Liara smiled. "Think real hard. What is your happiest memory? What is the most beautiful memory you have?"

"Have to be a memry?" Rose asked.

"What would you like to show me?" Rose closed her eyes tight and thought real hard to make this thought come to life. Little Liara and Benezia disappeared and were replaced with a bright, shining light that was almost blinding. Liara saw a dark figure in the middle, casting a shadow over them both. Rose opened her eyes and grinned as she saw that she was successful. The silhouette approached them, and Liara had to squint to make out who it was.

Rose snuggled into Liara's grasp as her mother kissed her forehead. The silhouette was Liara. She wore her old white armor from the war, and her skin seemed to glow.

"What are you telling me, Rose?" Liara asked, stroking her daughter's cheek affectionately.

"I love you, Mamma," Rose smiled. "You make me happiest." Liara kissed Rose on the mouth and hugged her tightly.

"And you make me happiest," Liara smiled warmly. Rose turned in her mother's grasp, and kissed her lovingly. Liara was so proud! Her daughter loved her so much, Liara must be a good parent then! That meant the world to Liara, that Rose was so happy around her. Goddess above!

* * *

Rose woke up on the couch, held tightly in Liara's embrace. Rose smiled, and kissed her mother awake. Liara's eyes fluttered open, and Rose giggled. Liara smiled, and sat up gently. Rose twiddled her toes and bit her lip.

"Goddess, you're adorable," Liara smiled, crossing her arms. Rose pulled her hood up and smiled bashfully. Liara picked her up and took her to the kitchen for lunch.

"Where Daddy?" Rose asked.

"Hm, perhaps she's sleeping in," Liara guessed. "Goddess knows she deserves a late morning."

"Can we meld again?" Rose asked excitedly.

"We melded all night, Baby," Liara sighed, "My head actually hurts." Rose got a crestfallen look, and Liara nuzzled her nose with her own. "We can meld some more later, Little Wing." Rose nodded and smiled again.

"Can Lydia come over?"

* * *

Rose bounded around the living room coffee table, giggling as Lydia chased her. They were playing tag.

"Gotcha!" Lydia laughed as she pressed the palm of her hand to Rose's back. Rose panted and nodded. Lydia took deep breaths as she waited for Rose to recover. They had been running for hours! Shepard had woken up and had gone out for a run. Liara had taken headache pills and gone to lie down upstairs. Rose had been a bit worried, but Liara assured her that it was fairly common when an asari melded for so long. Rose had asked why she wasn't hurting and Liara had answered,

"Because you're stronger than me." Rose wasn't so sure about that, but had grinned at the notion.

"What's that?" Lydia asked, pointing at the red and orange vase on the table.

"Mamma's Mamma's vase," Rose replied. "Benezia's." Lydia nodded, and touched the side of it gently.

"Pretty."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. Lydia smiled and turned to Rose.

"Tag?"

"Yes!" Rose giggled. Lydia took off and Rose chased after her. Lydia raced down the hallway, past the office and a bathroom that led under the stairs and into a guest room. Lydia jumped onto the bed, and Rose gasped. Lydia was so fast and strong! Rose could only just keep up! Rose pulled herself onto the bed, and Lydia jumped up and down laughing her head off.

"Come on slow poke!" Lydia giggled. Rose jumped at her, and Lydia dodged just in time. She leaped off the bed, and raced out, leaving Rose in the dust. Rose reeled, and pelted after her. They raced out into the living room again and Lydia halted right in front of the coffee table, the vase looming over her. Rose grinned and sprinted right at her. This was it! She was going to get Lydia this time!

Rose reached both hands out and leaned forward, Lydia waiting stock still... the purple asari smirked and hurled herself to the right in a flash. Rose tried to stop, but her socks caused her to slip along the wooden floor. She hit the edge of the table, knocking the wind out of her and the vase to begin to rock. Rose fell back on her rear and coughed, tears streaming down her face. Rose wasn't even able to gasp as she heard the vase fall off the table and shatter all over the wooden floor.

Lydia raced to Rose side and rubbed her back. She knelt next to her friend and wiped away her tears. She kissed Rose's cheek and rubbed her belly.

"Are you okay, Rosy?!" Lydia exclaimed. As soon as Rose recovered, she began to sob. She crawled to the broken pieces of the once beautiful vase. Lydia bit her lip and fiddled with her hands.

"Rose-"

"No!" Rose wept. "I-I didn't mean to!" She collected the pieces in her hands.

"We should tell Miss T'soni," Lydia said firmly.

"NO!" Rose screamed. She clasped Lydia's arms. "No!"

"It's right thing to do!" Lydia replied.

"Mamma will be sad!" Rose cried. "Mad at me! Mamma can't know!"

"She notice it gone," Lydia pointed out.

"Mamma cannot know," Rose murmured. She picked up all the pieces and ran to the stairs. She sprinted up and ran to her room, being careful as she passed her mother's room. She ran into her room and climbed onto the bed. She opened one of her pillow cases and stuffed the pieces of pottery inside. Lydia watched from the doorway, looking on in disapproval. Her entire being told her this was wrong, but she would help her friend.

"What will you do?" Lydia asked.

"No tell Mamma!" Rose said desperately. She replaced the pillow and patted it smooth. She stared at it for several more seconds before covering her face in her hands. She began to sob and Lydia crawled up next to her. She hugged her friend and pushed her onto the bed. She lay on top of Rose and hugged her tightly, as a good friend should. Rose held on to her like a teddy bear, sobbing into her shoulder. Lydia rubbed her back and Rose whimpered,

"Mamma get rid of me now."

"Rose!" Lydia chided. "Don' speak that way."

"Mamma hate me!"

"You Mamma love you," Lydia replied. "Love you much, like my Mamma love me." Rose rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

"Mamma no mad?"

"No," Lydia confirmed. "But you tell her wha' happened and she will be okay. Don' lie to her. Then she be mad." Rose nodded and looked down. Lydia comforted her for a long time before Liara came in to tell them that Nija was here to pick Lydia up. Rose refused to look at Liara, and Lydia pecked her cheek goodbye. Rose waved to her in salutation and said a halfhearted, "Buh bye." Lydia gave her a warm smile and took Liara's hand. They went downstairs, and Rose curled up on the bed as the guilt ripped through her. She began to sob as Liara called,

"Has anyone seen the vase? It was right here this morning!"

* * *

"Rose?" Liara asked as she, her wife and their daughter ate. "You haven't even touched your dinner. Is something the matter?"

"Nuh uh," Rose shook her head as she poked her food. Liara reached across and felt her daughter's shoulder. She cocked her head as she felt Rose tense up.

"You okay, kiddo?" Claire asked with a full mouth, something that Rose usually laughed at. No laughed tonight.

"Yeah..."

"When we are done eating, we can practice melding some more, Rose," Liara smiled. "Would you like that?" Rose felt unworthy to be in her mother's mind. Liara would feel her guilt, and Liara would send her away and never love her again! No... Rose couldn't let that happen! She wanted her Mamma to love her!

"Nuh uh," Rose shook her head. "I gonna go to beddy bye." Liara sat back in her chair, utterly shocked at her daughter's somber mood. Rose was normally so bubbly, every hour of the day!

"Oh..." Liara whispered. "Well, if you would prefer to go to sleep, that is alright. You were just so eager this morning." She looked at Claire, but the human shrugged. She was just as shocked as Liara was. "Well... Claire do you know what happened to my vase? It was on the coffee table this morning, but it's gone now."

"Did it grow legs and walk away?"

"Really, Shepard," Liara replied. "I'd like to know where it went. Is this a prank?"

"Nope, I can safely say that this time it was not me." Liara turned back to Rose, and Rose forced her tears back.

"Rose...?" Liara asked quietly. "Do you know where my vase is?"

"No..." Rose lied. She had done it. She had actually lied to her mother. Claire looked at Rose carefully and then looked at Liara.

"Rose? Are you sure you don't know where it is?" Liara asked.

"Nuh uh." Liara looked at Claire. A silent conversation ensued and Liara clenched her teeth. Claire raised her hands in surrender and placed her head in them.

"Rose," Liara said firmly. "Go to your room. I will be up in a minute."

"But-"

"Now!" Liara snapped. Rose let her tears fall and ran out of the room. Her parents knew she was lying and Rose felt awful for it. She should have listened to Lydia! Rose sprinted up the stairs, oh so sure that her mother hated her now. Rose had destroyed one of the last remaining tokens from Lady Benezia herself. Her mother's mother!

The red asari jumped onto her bed and dove under the covers. She cried softly, waiting for her mother to tell her how much she hated her. She waited for what felt like years before she heard someone enter the room and sit on the bed.

"Where is the vase, Rose?" Liara asked. Rose gently lifted the blanket off of her head, and pulled the pillow out in Liara's direction. Liara took the pillow and sighed when she heard the scraping of shards of pottery inside.

"What happened, Rose?"

"Lydia and I were playing!" Rose wept. "I-I-I d-didn't m-mean to! I didn't mean to! I b-bumped into the table!" Liara was silent for a long time, and Rose threw her arms around her mother's arm. She buried her face in her mother's arm and sobbed. Liara looked at her for an even longer time before saying,

"Why did you lie to me?"

"You hate me now!" Rose cried out. "You gonna send me back! Don' love me no more-!"

"Rosemary T'soni!" Liara yelled. Rose flinched. No one had ever used her full name before. She wrenched her arm away, and Rose rocked back and forth. "I do not hate you! I love you more than words, but you hurt me tonight. I would not have been mad if you had told me the truth! Now, this is happening. How do you feel right now, Rose?" Rose did not answer, but instead sobbed and reached for her mother with both arms. Liara couldn't take it. She flung her arms around her girl and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry M-mamma!" Rose wailed. "I'm s-sorry!"

"Don't you ever lie to me again," Liara whispered.

"I won't! I promises!" Liara wiped away Rose's tears and sat on the bed. She set Rose down and cupped her face.

"I believe you," Liara whispered. "But that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. The only reason you didn't get away with it is because I can read people. It's part of my job. Rose, I need to be able to trust you. I want to! You must never, ever lie to me or you're father."

"I-!"

"You must be punished, Rose," Liara said firmly. Rose began to wail again, but Liara held her firmly. "Listen to me!" Rose sniffled and nodded. "I love you. Were you really so scared that we wouldn't love you, that you decided to lie?" Rose did not answer. but the truth was pretty evident. Liara's eyes went black and she initiated a shallow meld. She pushed all the love she had at Rose and said,

"I love you more than some petty vase, Rose. You are never going to be sent back, and our love for you will never waver." Rose calmed down after a few minutes and rested her head in her mother's lap. Liara caressed Roses back and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too, Mamma," Rose whispered.

"From now on, you will never lie to me, and Claire and I will never lie to you," Liara said firmly. "No more secrets." Claire came in at that moment and sat next to them. Rose hugged her father and Claire returned it. She made a goofy face, and Rose giggled a bit.

"No lies, sweetheart," Claire shrugged. "That's all there is to it." Rose nodded.

"You're not in trouble for the vase, Rose," Liara promised. "Only for lying. We want to make sure you understand that."

"I understan,'" Rose nodded somberly. She was hugged by both parents and Rose sighed. She should have listened to Lydia.

"So what is her punishment?" Claire asked.

"She can not have any friends over for two weeks," Liara said. "She will join me in the study for classroom instruction until the two weeks are up. No games, just studying. Tomorrow, she will call Lydia and explain why Lydia cannot play with her."

"Seems fair to me," Claire nodded. The adults looked at Rose, and the red asari nodded. She got kissed from both her parents and Liara left. Claire wrapped an arm around Rose.

"She's not mad, babe," Claire smiled. "She just want's you to know that lying is wrong. Don't worry about it."

"Promise?"

"Course I do," Claire nodded. "Come with me, let's go get you something to eat, and you better eat it. Yeah?"

"Okay."

"Hey. We love you." Rose looked at her dad, and smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Hey, Lydia."

"Hey, Rosy!"

"Mamma want me to call you. I... can't play for two weeks."

"Why not?"

"I lied and I'm in troubles."

"Oh, you didn't listen."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"That's okay! Call me every night, 'k?'"

"I promise! I...I have to do homeworks now. Math and stuff."

"Eww!"

"I know...!"

* * *

Rose slipped into the study and sat in one of the nice armchairs. She swung her legs back and forth, waiting for her Mom to come in. What was Mamma going to make her learn first?

As if on cue, Liara walked into the study, and sat at her desk. Rose looked like she was in the principal's office, getting a reprimand. Well, it sure felt like it.

"Well, Rose I do not see why we cannot get right to it," Liara sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Come." Rose shuffled around the desk, stepping over piles of books and papers. Liara pulled her into her lap.

"Over the next few weeks," Liara said, "we will be learning in a unit. This unit will only be about one topic, and by the end, I am sure, you will be very good at it. Because you're just. That. Smart." Between each word, Liara poked Roses belly, causing the red asari to giggle.

"What is topic?"

"The process, history, and effects of melding," Liara grinned. "It will be very... hands on." Rose squealed with delight and clapped her hands. Liara hugged her tightly, and kissed her Rose on the lips. Their eyes went black, and the rest of the day was spent with each other.


	24. Chapter 24 Claire!

"That's it?" Katya asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You got in trouble for lying, not for breaking the handmade pot?"

"Vase," Rose corrected.

"Whatever," Katya shook her head. "My mom would have killed me."

"Lying is taken very seriously in this house," Rose said seriously. They were both seated in the living room while Benezia and Claire were cooking dinner. Liara and Inna were sitting on the porch talking. Claire and Liara had been acting strangely around Inna, asking her opinion on things, trying to determine how and who she was as a person. Inna had resorted to following them both around, learning about the Shepard family and telling them about herself.

"Mine as well," Katya agreed. "At least you didn't really get punished. I would have lost all my shit for a week or three."

"It was a punishment," Rose shrugged. "I didn't get to see my true love for two weeks."

"Lydia wasn't your true love back then."

"She was too," Rose smiled. "I just didn't know it yet." Katya gave her a dry look but shrugged.

"Whatever, man," Katya sighed. "Whatever..."

"Any other stories you want to hear?"

"Not right now," Katya promised. "But I gotta say. Your life is like a good book."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah."

* * *

How? How could Lydia choose that monster over her? That scarlet bitch. Stealing what is hers. Lydia was her property. What she wouldn't give to get some Halex right now. She would have to go home later, get her pills.

Jaris watched from afar as Lydia went around apologizing to students and staff. Suspicious glares became small smiles as the hottest asari complimented them on how they look and how they acted. Lydia had something good to say for everyone, and she was slowly being accepted again.

Word had spread quickly that Lydia had falcon punched Jaris, and the shiner on the victim's face was all too visible. Jaris could hear the snickers and outright laughs behind her back. 'The bitch finally got it!' Someone would say. Fuck them. All of them. Jaris wrenched her eyes away from her former friend and stomped off.

* * *

Lydia knocked on the door to the principal's office, choking down her guilt. So far, everyone had been pretty accepting of her apologies, and Lydia felt like she owed Madam T'ney an apology. Besides, she had been called up there for punching Jaris anyway. Lydia fidgeted with her hands, looking down at her feet and the floor. She had never expected to be in a position like this when she first came here.

"Come in," said a voice. Lydia entered the office and took in the Matriarch. She looked just like an older version of Katya, with more evident curves. She had a slightly darker nose, a side effect from the cold that she was suffering from.

"Miss Warren," T'ney said, almost in surprise.

"You were expecting me."

"Yes, but I did not expect you to come," T'ney replied. "I usually have to send someone to force you here." Lydia looked back down and sat in one of the chairs.

"I see," Lydia nodded. "How are you feeling, Matriarch? Your cold I mean?"

"It is nothing, but thank you for asking," T'ney replied. "You look quite well. I hear you have been going around school apologizing to everyone."

"Thank you for giving me the time to do so, before giving me punishment," Lydia replied respectfully.

"You say it as if I was going to beat you," T'ney said dryly.

"I am sorry if I sound that way," Lydia sighed. "I am very tired. It will take me at least a few more days to apologize to everyone."

"Have you apologized to Miss Sharp?" T'ney asked.

"I will when she returns," Lydia replied firmly. "As well as your daughter." T'ney stiffened but slowly nodded.

"Would you like to tell me what compelled you to punch Miss Oswald?" the Matriarch asked.

"She tried to corrupt me," Lydia said darkly, "which she succeeded in. Then she tried to tear me away from the most important person in my life. Which she did not succeed in."

"Rose?"

"Yes," Lydia replied, almost dreamily. "My new girlfriend." T'ney nodded, and tapped her desk.

"Well, three days after school detention should suffice, along with extra homework," T'ney said tiredly. She sneezed and shook her head. "You graduate in a year, universities will not accept B students. I will give you special permission to complete your homework in detention."

"Thank you, Matriarch," Lydia replied.

"Go," T'ney ordered. "You apologize to Miss Sharp."

"I will."

* * *

Claire wiped her hands with a towel and leaned against the counter. She watched as her youngest daughter chopped vegetables and hummed to some asari tune. Claire couldn't help but stare at her. She was such a perfect representation of her mother that it was almost shocking. Claire crossed over to her daughter and gave her a peck on the cheek before leaning against the counter next to her.

"Hey kiddo," Claire grinned. "So... making friends?"

"I like Inna," Benezia smiled, "And Katya. They are both very nice, I see why Rose likes them."

"What specifically do you think of Inna?"

"She is shy but has a big heart," Benezia replied. Her smile faltered a bit, but continued, "a heart that has been broken in a terrible way."

"Losing your parents is hard," Claire agreed. "I remember when your grandma died. I was never really close with her, but it still hit hard. It's gotta be worse for Inna, being so young and the incident being so fresh."

"She needs love," Benezia answered, as she resumed cutting food. "She needs out of the foster care system."

"That she does," Claire grinned. "That she does..."

"Hm," Benezia smiled.

"What do you think of Miss T'ney?" Claire asked. "You think she's...?"

"Alright," Benezia shrugged. "She reminds me of you, actually. She was pretty shy at first but she seems to have warmed up a bit."

"Yes, but what do you think of her?"

"She is nice, straight forward, sarcastic, but comical," Benezia sighed. "She makes me laugh like you do, and she even shares my... height."

"Yeah, you guys are pretty tiny."

"Aren't you considered short by human standards as well?"

"Well, your mom likes to tell me I'm more asari now anyways," Claire shrugged.

"Is it a strange feeling?" Benezia asked, "to not feel like your own species?"

"Not really," Claire replied, "It's not a strange feeling if you do not remember how to be your own race. I breathe your air, walk your walk, talk your talk. When I first met your mom, I never walked around without a gun on my hip or my knife in my boot. Hell, there's no way I ever thought I would settle down or live to be a thousand years old."

"You never wanted children?"

"Not at that point in time," Claire answered, "but I am glad I did, eventually. I have two beautiful, smart daughters. More so than I ever will be." Benezia nudged her.

"You just say these things," Benezia blushed.

"Nah," Claire smiled. "I mean it."

"Thank you, father-"

"Please don't call me that," Claire grimaced, "I feel old when you call me father."

"You are though... Daddy."

"There you go. And watch it. I might do this-" Claire began to tickle Benezia and the aspiring scientist began to laugh. She set the knife down and hugged her dad.

"You're not old," Benezia said.

"Thanks. You're growing up too fast," Claire frowned. "When did I give you permission to grow up, kiddo?"

"I am not an adult yet," Benezia replied.

"Mm..." Claire hummed disapprovingly. "You talk and look like one." Benezia gave a coy look.

"Buh, no daddy! I's a little girl!" Benezia cried. Claire laughed and kissed Nezzy's cheek.

"Alright, Nezzy," Claire sighed, "Don't embarrass yourself in front of Katya."

"Hm?"

"You guys like each other right?"

"I met her this morning."

"Well, yeah but you think she's attractive?"

"She has certain qualities that I may find so, but I do not want something like that. I have to focus on studying."

"You don't want it, or is this an excuse?"

"I do not know what you mean?"

"You are growing up, kiddo. As much as it pains me, you are. It's about time you met someone or some people and make friends."

"Which I did."

"Yes, but you two seem to get along really well. Maybe friendship is good for now, but what about later?"

"I have something else in mind," Benezia said carefully.

"Shoot."

"Uh... well I was... thinking of enrolling in school along with Rose," Benezia shrugged.

"That's great, sweetie!" Claire grinned. "Get out there and meet some people!"

"You approve?" Benezia asked with a small smile.

"Sure I do," Claire nodded. "Well, it will be weird without kids in the house, but this is a good idea. You're a maiden. You shouldn't be staying around the house so much."

"Thank you, F... Daddy!" Benezia laughed. Claire hugged her tightly.

"Let's finish dinner, then later we'll get your mom and get you enrolled!"

* * *

"So, Inna," Liara smiled, leaning back in the swing chair. Inna sat stiffly beside her, dying of shyness. "Tell me about yourself."

"Uh... I... well, to be honest I am not that interesting," Inna laughed nervously.

"I said the same thing to someone a long time ago," Liara said, her eyes staring into far off places. "A few years later... we were bonded. Don't be afraid to open up. I used to be so shy, but once I opened up I found that so many doors opened for me."

"I dunno," Inna shrugged, "I opened up to Rose... but she doesn't love me in that way."

"You have a crush on her?"

"I did," Inna smiled, "or... I do and I don't. I have a bit of a crush on her, but I respect her decision. Lydia is the only one for her."

"They've known each other for most of the century, trying to get into a bond like that..."

"I know," Inna nodded. "I had a friend when I was young. I knew her since we were infants. But then... something happened and I can't talk to her anymore."

"Tell me about her," Liara said sweetly.

"Her name was Xandi," Inna sighed. "She was born just a day after me, our parents were good friends. She was asari and her father was a turian woman. Xandi and I were best friends. We never, ever left each other's side... which is why I am still alive."

"What?" Liara asked.

"I... It's..." Inna stammered.

"It is alright if you do not want to tell me," Liara nodded, "but I am sure I could help. If you are afraid you will scare me, do not worry. I have heard and seen so many gruesome things, nothing scares me anymore."

"Did Miss Shepard tell you what happened to my mom and dad?" Inna asked quietly.

"She did."

"Well, I didn't tell her I was in the car, and I didn't tell her that Xandi and her family were as well."

"You were in the crash too..."

"I was," Inna choked. "Xandi and I were playing with our, heh, commando dolls. Our parents were talking, having a great ol time. Then all of a sudden, I heard a noise that I will never forget. It was the most violent sound I have ever heard, indescribable. It was the sound of a truck hitting us dead on. I think the doctors said he was drunk. Some... turian guy hauling metal pipes for some construction work..."

"Inna-"

"Then Xandi was thrown from her seat, and she landed right on me. Her body shielded mine as a metal pipe sailed right through our front window and speared her. Her rib cage stopped it. That, and she had a backpack on with a bunch of books inside. It was just enough. Just enough... my parents... and her parents... they died almost instantly. Not one of them were wearing seatbelts."

"Inna stop," Liara soothed. Inna blinked when she saw that she had her hands balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms so hard that they drew blood. Liara took Inna's hands and slowly opened them. She kissed Inna's hands tenderly and helped her stand. Inna was in a bit of a shock. Liara hugged her gently and gestured inside.

"Let's get your hands cleaned up, Inna," Liara murmured, "thank you for sharing with me."

"What is it with people in your family?" Inna asked seriously. "You are all so disarming. It took me months to open up to Katya and just as long to the therapist... err, I mean..."

"I already know about the therapist," Liara replied with a small smile. "Just push it out of your mind, little one. Shepard and I instilled empathy in our daughters. We are always looking out for others, it is how we have always been. Shepard, Rose, Benezia... me. We all really like you Inna. Really like you." Inna blushed and looked down, but Liara placed a hand under her chin.

"You will be alright, Inna," Liara promised. She gave Inna a reassuring nod and led her inside.

* * *

Shepard climbed into bed, gave her wife a kiss, and wrapped her arms around her. Liara snuggled into her embrace, never tiring of the strong arms that held her. She was so accustomed to it, she could not sleep without her human. Liara flipped the light off and rested her head on her pillow.

"How was your talk with Inna?" Claire asked. "I saw that her hands were bleeding."

"She was telling me about her car crash," Liara explained, "and she gripped her hands so tightly, her fingernails drew blood. She needs people in her life, Claire. She is only fifty. The crash was only thirty years ago, and she remembers the crash with vivid detail. Goddess, can you imagine?"

"So is that a yes then?"

"It is," Liara nodded. "I'll figure the whole process out. Let's spend as much time with Inna as possible, I think she trusts us."

"I'll be sure to have Rose bring Inna every weekend," Claire smiled in the darkness.

"Yes," Liara agreed.

"Benezia seems to like her too."

"What about Katya?"

"Hm?"

"Benezia seemed to enjoy Katya's company," Liara replied.

"I thought so too," Claire shrugged. "She does but... Benezia says that that is not what she wants right now, a girlfriend, and... she doesn't seem to like Katya on a romantic level anyway. I think she prefers being friends at the moment."

"I see," Liara thought out loud. "And our Little Wing is finally admitted her love for Lydia."

"I know!" Claire said excitedly. "It's about time! Isn't it great?!"

"It is," Liara said quietly. Claire frowned in the dark.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked. "Isn't this a good thing?"

"Of course it is," Liara answered quickly. She sighed. "You... you don't think that Rose will... forget about me?"

"What?!"

"I mean, she has a girlfriend now-"

"I can safely say that there is nothing in the universe that could tear the red asari from her mom," Claire assured. "She loves Lydia romantically. She loves you in a different way, but her love for you both is equal. Even if Rose were to bond with Lydia and go start her own family in a gazillion years, she would still come running to your open arms every chance she got. You would still be Mamma, and she would still be Little Wing." Liara smiled, and nodded.

"I guess you're right," Liara chuckled. "Besides... she doesn't get to move out until her mother says so." She abruptly sat up. Claire frowned again and sat up as well.

"What's up now?"

"I almost forgot!" Liara cursed. "I-I... hold on." Liara raced to the hamper and dug in her pants pockets. She drew out a long skinny box and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and Claire heard someone move down the hall. Claire wondered what was going on as Rose slipped into the room and whispered to Liara.

"I wanted you here, Little Wing," Liara whispered. Rose was in her underwear and she was rubbing sleep from her eyes, but she nodded immediately. When amma needs Little Wing, Little Wing comes ASAP. Liara sat on the bed next to Claire and Rose sat next to her as well.

"What's going on you two?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"I found this in our mail," Liara whispered, opening the box and taking out a long syringe. "It's from Rangala. A note said that this syringe will perfect the cure that we gave you all those years ago." Claire didn't say anything while taking the needle from Liara and holding it carefully.

"When did you find this?"

"A week ago," Liara replied, holding Rose's hand. The red asari said nothing, her red eyes examining Claire for reactions and thoughts.

"Why, after all these years, did she send this?" Claire asked.

"She also said it was for our great care of Little Wing," Liara answered. Rose delicately kissed her mother and rubbed Claire's arm.

"She is right about that," Rose whispered. Claire shrugged.

"Eh, there's room for improvement there..."

"Daddy!" Rose laughed. Claire smiled dryly and nudged her.

"What do you think, Claire?" Liara asked anxiously. Claire gulped.

"I am not sure," Claire admitted. "I've already got all that I could ever ask for... more than that! What do I need with this?"

"Yes," Liara sighed with relief. "You don't need it. We don't know what it does, let's throw it out-"

"But if it perfects the perfect cure," Claire thought out loud, raising the syringe, "What if this thing doesn't harm me? You said that Rangala loved Rose, why would she harm the parents she gave Rose to?" Liara's and Rose's eyes widened with fear.

"Claire-"

"Rangala gave me time with you," Claire choked. "She let me see my family grow up, to spend a thousand years with my true love."

"Daddy-"

Claire whispered an apology and plunged the syringe into her neck. Liara and Rose cried out, and Claire pushed the hammer down. She gasped as the medicion entered her veins. Claire collapsed onto the bed and began to convulse violently, actual foam forming in her mouth.

"Claire!" Liara screamed. She cupped her human's cheeks, and Rose stared at her in shock. The sound of sprinting could be heard as Benezia raced into the bedroom. "CLAIRE!" Benezia began to scream as Shepard snapped straight, and laid still.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload. I've been real busy this week... Should upload more soon, so bare with me. Please R and R!


	25. Chapter 25 How could you!

Claire's eyes snapped open, and she began to cough heavily. Benezia and Liara both hugged her and sobbed, and Rose let out a deep sigh of relief. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, and Rose went to meet them. Katya and Inna peeked into the bedroom, wide awake from all the commotion. Rose placed a finger to her lips and whispered,

"It's alright. Go back and wait for me; this is a family matter." Katya and Inna both nodded and retreated to Rose's room. The Red Asari shut the door and returned to her father's side to find the human getting a harsh slap to the face. Claire caught Liara's hand and kissed her.

"I'm fine," Claire whispered. "I'm fine..." Benezia was clinging to her beloved parent, still in shock at seeing her in such a state. Claire placed an arm around her and Liara cupped Claire's face. She flicked a light on and searched Claire for any changes. She gasped when she found one. Claire asked,

"What?"

"Y-your eyes..." Claire ran to the bathroom and searched herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked like they were being filled with green liquid. The green flooded her irises and slowly replaced the familiar blue. Claire almost smiled. She had her old eyes back. Claire turned and saw her family standing in the bathroom doorway. Rose glared at her father accusingly, while the other two had tears streaming from their eyes.

"Rose..." Claire sighed. "I am alright-"

"How could you do that to us?!" Rose screamed. Claire clenched her jaw and looked down as the guilt settled in. Rose feld the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Was it worth it, Claire?" Liara asked angrily as she wiped her eyes. "Was it worth scaring us half to death just so, what? You could get your old eyes back?" Benezia said nothing as she tried to get air.

"Liara-"

"There is no excuse for that!" Liara snarled. "We could have waited! We could have asked Rangala what the syringe did! Damn you, Shepard!" Claire's face twitched with anger.

"Maybe not, but if it assures me that I can see my daughters grow up, I will do whatever it takes!" Claire retorted. Suddenly blue light filled the bottom of her vision. Claire looked down at her hands and saw herself rippling with biotic energy. Liara and Nezzy stared at her with wide eyes as Claire got a crazy grin.

"My biotics!" Claire laughed. Benezia approached her, and Claire held her arm out for her daughter to see. "Check it out! Liara, I've got my biotics again!" Liara looked at her feet.

"Yes," Liara agreed in a hushed tone, "you do." Claire gulped and lowered her hands. Benezia hugged her father tightly just to make sure Claire was alright. Claire wrapped her arms around her youngest as she looked at Liara. Her wife left the bathroom and walked downstairs. Benezia began to weep and Claire whispered,

"Daddy's alright. Shh... I'm okay, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Rose buried her head in her hands. She was seated on the front porch with warm night air blowing lazily around her. Rose felt a presence come out of the house and stand behind her. _Mother._

"Come here," Liara whispered. Rose stood slowly and turned to face her goddess-like parent. Liara touched Rose's cheek.

"How could she?" Rose whispered angrily. "After all the time she has already been given, how could Father put the rest of it in jeopardy?"

"She did what she did for us," Liara sighed. Her fear and anger was gone, replaced by her more rational side. She leaned against the door frame.

"How can you defend something like that?" Rose asked.

"Believe me," Liara replied. "I am still scared. I am still furious. But from what I can tell, she is fine."

"Moth-"

"Rose, I never could have imagined a life like this," Liara said seriously. "When I agreed to be Claire's wife, I knew that one day I would have to say goodbye to her. That one day, she would die and I would have to live on. Bonding with someone so short lived would be a challenge. They make fast decisions and forget to think of others. But Rose, she is alive. Claire is going to be with me until I'm a matriarch. I've been given that, and I've been given you and your sister. I don't have a right to be angry."

"I think you do," Rose argued. "Rangala could have poisoned the syringe, she could have-"

"Done what?" Liara shrugged. "Why would she harm Claire? She has no reason to. Claire never makes a decision without being sure of what the consequences could be. She knew the risks back in the Reaper War, and she knows the risks now."

"S-she should have waited!" Rose countered. Her voice had cracked and her fire was slowly dying. Liara drew her into a tight hug and said,

"Your Daddy is alright. She loves us, and she is not going anywhere."

"I-I was s-so scared!" Rose stammered. "I thought she was..." Liara silenced Rose with a soft kiss and a tight embrace. Liara made a mental note to get a blanket. Shepard would get the honor of sleeping on the couch.

* * *

"Everything is fine, guys," Rose sighed as she entered her room. "Daddy just gave us a scare is all."

"It didn't sound fine," Katya replied from a leaning position on the wall.

"Is Shepard alright?" Inna asked anxiously.

"She's fine," Rose assured. "Let's... let's just go to sleep."

"Are you sure she's alright?" Katya pressed.

"Yes, Katya," Rose nodded. "She's alright."

"What about you?" Inna asked, touching Roses arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Inna," Rose replied with a short sigh and wrapped an arm around Inna's waist. "I'm good."

"How's Benezia?" Katya asked. "She looked terrified."

"She's a bit shook up," Rose admitted. She hopped into bed and Inna curled up with her. Katya sat next to them so that Rose was in the middle. The Red Asari wrapped an arm around both friends and pulled them close. She whispered,

"Everyone's okay... Sorry you had to see that."

"As long as everyone okay," Inna replied. She cuddled into Rose's side and placed an arm around her chest. Katya made herself comfortable as well, and Rose almost smiled with closed eyes. This was what she missed. Before Lydia had gone to school, they had had sleepovers all the time.

"Night guys," Rose yawned.

"Night Rose."

"Goodnight Rose."

* * *

Liara threw the blanket over the couch and turned to her shameful wife. She glared at her and simply pointed at the couch. Claire dropped her head and shuffled past Liara, tensing a bit as she felt a tirade coming on. She pulled the blanket up and waited.

"What the hell?!" Liara whispered yelled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Damn it, sorry doesn't cut it!" Liara retorted. "You better come up with a good way to make up for this if you want to sleep upstairs at all anymore!"

"I stopped the Reapers, honey!" Claire tried. "I think I deserve a thousand years with you and our girls! Besides, you gave me the syringe in the first place!"

"Don't use that as an excuse!" Liara hissed. She got down to eye level. "I thought... I didn't know what to think! Why didn't you talk to me? Give me a bit of warning?! Maybe you should think," She thumped Claire on the forehead, "before scaring us like that."

"Liara, please, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up!" Liara barked. Claire clammed up tight at that. "I thought you were having a seizure!"

"L-Liara-"

"Get some sleep Claire. Because tomorrow you get to do house cleaning!" Claire swallowed and nodded. One thing she should know by now: you never pissed off Liara. The asari left without another word. Liara went straight to her office and shut the door. Benezia had gone to bed, shaken, but she had fallen asleep. Rose was hopefully asleep now, and Claire knew better than to approach Liara now. The asari needed some alone time.

Liara slumped into her chair with her head buried in her hands. Damn that human! Liara glared at her Broker screens and barked,

"Glyph. Get me Rangala."

"It is three in the morning at her residence. She may be-"

"Glyph!"

"Yes, Shadow Broker." Liara waited impatiently for a few minutes. Finally Rangala picked up.

"Ah, Dr T'soni," Rangala yawned. "You'd think with brains like yours you would have some sense of time."

"Why now?" Liara asked, ignoring the remark. "What was with the syringe you sent?!"

"Oh, did Shepard take it?" Rangala asked. "I figured the return of her biotics would be a welcome gift for your excellent parenting."

"She took it, and scared us all half to death," Liara argued.

"Yes," Rangala thought aloud. "The new variant of the cure had to cleanse Shepard of the older one. That was the seizure you witnessed."

"Goddess, why didn't you call and give me specifics?" Liara groaned.

"You're smart, Liara," Rangala smiled. "You know I would never harm you and Shepard. Rose needs you two." Liara gave her a dry look, and sighed.

"Did you get the pictures?" Liara asked. Rangala's look turned serene.

"I did," Rangala murmured. "Thank you, Liara. She's... she's gorgeous. You and Claire really have done a good job."

"What have you done with the others?"

"I put them in an album," Rangala replied. "From your initial photos to the most recent."

"Hm."

"How is she?"

"Rose is doing fine," Liara yawned. She leaned back in her chair. "She has recently begun an expedition into the world of academia, and she is in a romantic relationship with Lydia Warren."

"The pretty one from the pictures?" Rangala asked excitedly.

"Yes," Liara replied, a small smile creeping onto her face. "They have loved each other for a long, long time but only now have they admitted it to each other."

"Goddess, bless them..."

"Enya?" Liara asked. Rangala blinked.

"Yes, Liara?"

"Would you like to speak to Rose? In person?" Liara asked. This was something she had considered for some time. She felt that it would be a good experience for the both of them. Enya clenched her jaw and glanced about.

"I don't know if she would like that as much as I would," Enya admitted.

"She would meet you if I asked her," Liara countered.

"Maybe one day, Liara," Enya assured. "I... well, thank you. So much." Liara nodded.

"Just call if you change your mind."

"I will..." Enya promised. "Oh, Liara. Do you still have the vials I first gave you?"

"We have one left," Liara replied. "It's in our safe."

"Yes, destroy it," Rangala ordered. "It has an expiration date that I only recently learned of. If anyone took it now, it would kill them in... a most horrific way." Liara paled.

"I will at once," Liara promised.

"Don't worry," Rangala soothed. "I'm sending you three more vials of the new cure. These do not have an expiration date and are not harmful to asari." Liara blinked.

"Oh, Enya you don't have to-"

"It's fine," Enya interrupted. "Just use them wisely and don't let them get stolen."

"I won't." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I'll talk to you some other time, Liara," Rangala said. "Goodnight."

"Good... Enya could you cure yourself?" Liara asked. "With the new cure?" Rangala considered this, opening and closing her mouth several times before answering,

"Maybe." Liara nodded.

"Goodnight then, Enya. Give Jay my best."

"I will, thank you Liara. Goodnight."

* * *

Liara crept into down the hall and peeked into the living room. She could just make out Claire lying on the couch with an arm draped over her forehead. The asari set her head against the wall and watched her for a few minutes.

"Claire?" Liara whispered. After a few moments that felt like ages, the human answered,

"Yes?"

"You can come upstairs." Liara went up and passed the couch without another word. The human shifted and sat up. She watched Liara climb up the stairs and enter the bedroom. Liara climbed into bed and waited. And Waited. And Waited. Finally, Claire crept in and snuggled next to her wife. Liara hugged her tightly and they kissed. Both of their faces came away wet with each other's tears.

"I'm so sorry, Liara-"

"As long as you are alright," Liara breathed. "Just promise me you will never do that again. I thought... I had lost you forever..."

"I would never leave you. I swear it."

"Good," Liara whispered. Claire kissed Liara deeply and placed her hands on the asari's beautiful hips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Rose, Inna, and Katya waited outside. They were returning to school and were waiting for Claire to come out and give them a ride. Rose was still steaming at her father. Not just for scaring her and Benezia, but for scaring Mamma. That wasn't something Rose just got over. Still, Liara seemed fine today and acted as if nothing had happened. If Mamma was fine, then Rose decided she would too. Benezia was going to join them at school next week and Lydia was waiting for her to return. All in all, today was starting off pretty good.

Finally, Claire walked out of the house. Rose frowned when she saw that Claire was in a bathrobe and had nothing on her feet. She had a coffee mug in one hand and the car keys in the other. Claire a twinkle in her eyes as she sipped her coffee. She held the keys in her free hand and tossed them at Rose, who caught them effortlessly.

"Drive yourself to school," Claire grinned. "And take care of my car." It was Rose's turn to grin. Inna and Katya hopped into the car, and Rose crossed over to the driver's side. She looked up at her father.

"We good?" Claire mouthed. Rose nodded and blew her a quick kiss. Claire caught it and strolled inside. Rose climbed into the driver's seat and looked at Katya next to her. Rose laughed to herself as she started the car and hit the gas.

* * *

**A/N: Nearing the end of the first part. I will be starting the second part of the Red Asari arc in the next few weeks. It's time for Shepard to take the spotlight for a little bit. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Nimble Fingers

A/N: This chapter contains drug use, guns at school, and implied sexual content between two underage females. If this bothers you, DO NOT READ. Both of these things are not to be taken lightly, but they are in this story.

* * *

As Jaris snorted the red powder on her bedside table at home, she tried to piece together just how her life turned to shambles. Her door was locked, and her 'mother' was out at work. Jaris would return to school that night, but she had so desperately needed to get high. It was like a hunger, a hunger that never could be settled.

Jaris's nose bled as she fell back on the bed, her eyes dilating and getting a shallow red glow. Her red sand addiction was not as visible as some people's, luckily. Red sand. She had been doing this since... _Paris_... Jaris's face contorted with anger. Paris had done this to her! Jaris was once a straight A student, liked by her peers, cared little for things like clothes or looks... She had even had a girlfriend. A real girlfriend. She and Paris had been so close, they had trusted their very being's with each other... but that was a long time ago.

* * *

_Twenty years earlier, Jaris is fifty seven._

* * *

_Jaris frowned as the meld broke, and that night's pleasures ebbed from her body too quickly for the asari's taste. Her body was tangled with Paris's and the other asari was slowly pulling a blanket over them._

_"Tired?" Jaris asked._

_"Yeah, plus I have a test tomorrow in science," Paris replied. She brushed her lips against Jaris's and held her to her chest._

_"Paris?"_

_"Yes, Nimb?" Nimb. Short for Nimble Fingers. Jaris always smiled at her nickname. Jaris and Paris had met when seven years ago on their first day at the school. From across the room, Jaris saw the most stunning asari she had ever seen. Jaris was desperate for some way to make conversation and slipped a hand into Paris's pocket and taken the asari's schedule. She then tapped her shoulder and presented the schedule saying,_

_"I think you dropped this. My name is Jaris."_

_"Oh! Thanks. Err, my name is... Paris." They had become fast friends since that day, and when Paris found out that the schedule thing was just an act, Nimble Fingers was born. Jaris could be an excellent thief if she wanted to._

_"I was just wondering when we could tell our parents about... us," Jaris continued. Paris sighed._

_"Nimb, neither of our parents would approve of us sleeping together at this age," Paris argued. They were currently in their dorm, the other kids still eating dinner or out with friends for the weekend._

_"Can't we at least tell them we are going out?" Jaris asked with puppy dog eyes. Paris usually melted at that look, but not this time._

_"I want to more than anything, Nimb," Paris whispered, letting her hands travel up and down Jaris's lithe form. "But you know my parents. They'd see right through us."_

_"They haven't yet," Jaris pointed out._

_"That's because as far as they know, you're just helping me with mathematics," Paris replied. "Look, let's not talk about this now."_

_"Fine," Jaris pouted. She looked away, and Paris smiled._

_"I know what you'll like," Paris purred. "Let's play our favorite game." Jaris had to grin at that. She rested her head against Paris's chest and nodded._

_"What do you love about me?" Jaris asked._

_"I love how you fuss over me whenever I get even the tiniest injury," Paris replied softly. "I love your nimble fingers, and I love the smile I get whenever I wake you up. What do you love about me?"_

_"I love how you can always find a way to make me laugh even on the worst days," Jaris answered. "I love how you never judge me, and how I know that you will always be there for me."_

_"You're damn right, I will," Paris swore. "I will always be there for you. I love you."_

_"Promise it."_

_"I promise, no, I swear that I love you."_

_"I love you more." They bantered back and forth like this for several more minutes, when Paris nervously suggested,_

_"Want to try and spice up our love life?" _

_Jaris laughed, "What?"_

_"I mean... You know my sister's a merc and well... she sent back this, well, this package."_

_"A package of what?"_

_"Err... r-red sand." To her credit, Jaris didn't freak at the name._

_"Paris," Jaris scolded. "Why would she send that to you?"_

_"I dunno," Paris shrugged. "But how bad could it be, you know? I mean, she says all her friends do it."_

_"Well, those are all merc's, love," Jaris replied. "That's just what they do."_

_"My sister say's it's amazing," Paris said. "She said that you see vivid dreams and stuff. Maybe it's worth a try."_

_"Paris, are you s-"_

_"Just one time," Paris hushed. "That's it." Jaris closed her mouth and began to think._

_"Just... one time?" Jaris asked. Paris nodded._

_"One time," Paris confirmed. "Then we never touch it again."_

_"One time."_

* * *

_Six months later_

* * *

_Jaris woke up from her high, her clothes gone and her bedroom in shambles. She slithered off the bed, her young face glowing a bright red. Jaris began to clean her room, when she noticed that her red sand was gone. Jaris searched desperately for it, only to find the empty packages. Jaris growled and looked around. She snapped her eyes up when she heard someone enter her room. Paris stood there, her hands behind her back and her eyes filled with guilt and sorrow._

_"Hey, Nimb," Paris choked._

_"What the fuck do you want?" Jaris hissed, resuming her search for the drugs._

_"You won't find them," Paris said. Jaris looked at her again._

_"Where are they?" Jaris asked quietly._

_"Jaris..." Paris whispered. "I am so sorry-"_

_"Where are they?!" Jaris shrieked. Paris winced._

_"I am going to give you a choice, Nimb," Paris pressed. "You can either have me... or the drugs." Over the past six weeks, Jaris's one time turned into an addiction like no other. Paris had found that she hated the drug and had stopped right after their first time, only to watch her true love destroy herself. Now, Paris hoped that Jaris was still in the husk standing before her, hoped that Jaris would see reason._

_"I have the drugs hidden," Paris continued. "Choose: me or the red sand." Jaris's eyes looked back and forth, the ferocity still present. Jaris took a step forward, and spat,_

_"Where are the drugs?!" Paris's face fell and she took the red sand from behind her back. Jaris reached for them, but Paris stepped back._

_"I love you, Nimble Fingers," Paris whispered. "I'll carry this with me for the rest of my life." She dropped the sand and left the house before Jaris's sickeningly oblivious mother came home. Jaris didn't think twice when she ripped the package open and spent the rest of her day snorting red sand._

* * *

_Present day_

* * *

Jaris snapped her eyes open and sat up. Hate was all that showed on her shattered face. For a while, her lucid side had thought that Lydia would save her. Save her from the drugs and her terrible life. Then... that red bitch came and stole her hope away! The drugs... w-why doesn't Lydia want to help her? See the good in her? Because of Rose T'soni... Rose needs to be out of the picture... T-then Lydia will fix Jaris! T-then Paris will love her again! Y-y-yeah, then things can go back to normal!

Jaris's face softened, and she headed out and up the stairs. She went to her stupid mother's bedroom and grabbed the gun that was kept under the bed. She took the thermal clip and went back downstairs. It was time to go back to school.

* * *

Rose settled the car down in the parking lot and held the keys in her hand.

"Damn," Katya sighed as she got out of the car. "My mom would never trust me with the car."

"Why not?" Asked Rose.

"I have no idea!" Inna and Rose both laughed, and Katya rolled her eyes. They all began to walk to the school, weaving in and out of the many parked skycars. Rose hated parking lots. Mamma had been stabbed in one after all. Rose made sure to keep a look out for Lydia. Roses smile slowly widened at the thought of her friend… no g_irlfriend_… Just thinking of Lydia made Rose feel all giddy inside.

As if on cue, the purple asari walked out of the school and seemed to be looking around for Rose in the group of kids that were returning from home. Rose jogged ahead of her friends and waved in Lydia's direction. Lydia looked around and spotted the red girl in a sea of blue. Lydia grinned and proceed forward. They met and embraced. Lydia's lips were against Rose's in a flash and Rose placed her hands on Lydia's hips.

"Hey, Rosy!" Lydia said, her usual greeting for her favorite asari.

"Hey, Lydia," Rose replied. "How was your weekend?" Inna and Katya held back, eyeing Lydia distrustfully despite Rose showing them that Lydia was no longer a friend of Jaris's.

"I apologized to everyone," Lydia answered. "It took all weekend, but I did it. Also, I actually studied for school."

"Good," Rose nodded. "That's good."

"Did Katya and Inna like your house?" Lydia asked.

"It was alright," Katya shrugged. Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yes, Katya paid more attention to Benezia than the house," Rose teased. Katya scowled.

"Oh, does Katya fancy Nezzy?" Lydia smiled.

"She does," Rose giggled. Katya stuffed her hands inside her pockets.

"We're just joking, Katya," Lydia said sincerely. "It's good that Benezia made a friend her age." Katya's cheeks flushed and she grew a small smile.

"Yeah," Katya said, stepping forward. "I like her. She's… a good person." Inna hung back, her eyes fastened on Lydia. Those eyes were filled with hate and disgust.

"Inna…" Lydia attempted. "How was-?"

"Leave me alone," Inna growled. She pushed past them and headed inside. Katya clenched and unclenched her jaw.

"Yeah, she's not so quick to forgive as I am," Katya sighed. "But I made a promise to Rose: if you punched Jaris in the face, I'll forgive and forget." Lydia looked at where Inna had disappeared, a small but sad smile appearing on her face.

"Thanks, Katya," Lydia replied. "That means a lot. I… I can't believe what I did to Inna."

"Yeah…" Katya sighed. "You were a bit of a bitch." Lydia gave Katya a dry look.

"Thanks again, for reminding me," Lydia replied. Katya grinned.

"Has Jaris spoke to you since you hit her?" Rose asked anxiously.

"No," Lydia shook her head. "She won't even look at me from across the room. I guess that's a good thing though."

"Yeah," Katya agreed. "An even bigger bitch than you were." Lydia laughed.

"Once again, thanks for reminding me," Lydia replied. Katya laughed as well. Rose looked at her two friends and felt like she had accomplished something great. Lydia was her old self, and Katya was warming up to Lydia again. Her first week at school had turned out pretty good.

"Hello… Rose," Said a voice. Rose turned and came face to face with Jaris Oswald. Before Rose could react, Jaris fired a gun into the air, sending students running in all directions. Rose's eyes widened as the gun was then pointed at her.

"Jaris!" Lydia cried. "What are you doing?!"

"This red bitch took you away," Jaris seethed. Rose studied Jaris despite her shock, and saw that the girl's eyes had a slight red glow. Rose instantly knew that Jaris was a red sand addict. "Now I'm going to take you back."

"Jaris," Lydia said, lowering her voice. All of the students were now cowering inside, watching the spectacle through the windows. Over the intercom, Madam T'ney could be heard calmly saying,

"This is a lockdown, I repeat this is a lockdown. All students please proceed to your dorms and wait until the lockdown is over."

"Jaris," Lydia continued. "You did this, not Rose. You lied to me and manipulated me into someone else."

"You were supposed to help me!" Jaris shrieked. "To fix me!"

"Jaris, what are talking about?!" Lydia asked. Katya was slowly stepping in front of both Lydia and Rose, the small asari trying to make herself a living shield. Rose was all too aware of this, and she placed a hand on Katya's shoulder. She shook her head at Katya ever so slightly. Katya was pushed away, and Rose approached Jaris with raised hands.

"Stop moving!" Jaris yelled. She aimed right at Rose's chest. Rose slowed down even more but kept moving.

"Jaris, what do you want me to fix?" Lydia asked, trying to be as calm as she could.

"Me," Jaris replied quietly. "You were supposed to fix me." Just then, an asari pushed her way out of the school and stepped up. It was Echo.

"Jaris, don't do this," Paris said. Rose, Katya, and Lydia all looked at her with surprise.

"Paris," Jaris spat. "You did this to me."

"Yes," Paris said softly. "I did."

"Go… go away!" Jaris cried. Paris shook her head.

"I cannot do that, Nimb," Paris whispered. Jaris's hand began to tremble.

"D-don't call me that," Jaris said.

"I'm sorry, my love," Paris said. Rose could not believe what she was watching. Why was Paris calling Jaris "Nimb" or "my love"? Did Paris still have feelings for this monster?

"Are you proud of yourself?" Jaris asked. "You said one time. One time!"

"I know what I said," Paris answered. "Just… just put the gun down, and we'll get you some help. Come on, Nimb." Paris reached out and placed her hand on the gun. Jaris slowly loosened her grip on the weapon, and Katya dialed the police on her omni. Jaris was just about to let go of the gun, when she stepped away.

"Jaris-"

"You can't help me," Jaris wept. "I'm a monster. I'm trash…"

"No you're not, Nimb," Paris whispered. "Come here…" Jaris shook her head and shut her eyes tight. She pressed the gun against her temple and Paris's breath caught.

"Nimb, please don't," Paris pleaded. "Just give me the gun, let me make this right."

"You've done enough," Jaris whispered. Paris stepped nose to nose with her Nimble Fingers. Perspiration poured down her face as she tried to talk Jaris down.

"I'm so sorry, Jaris," Paris wept. "I'm so sorry. Please, I still love you. Choose me… choose me…"

"You broke your promise," Jaris said in a small voice that sounded like a little girl's.

"I did not," Paris replied. "I never stopped loving you, no matter what I told everyone. You're my only." The gun was slowly lowered and Rose snatched it away. Police sirens could be heard drawing closer and closer, and Jaris began to sob. Paris slowly wrapped her hands around the girl and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Rose what the hell?" Claire asked as she and Liara got out of the car.

"Jaris held a gun at me," Rose answered. "She looked like she was going to pull the trigger, but luckily Paris talked her down."

"Goddess, Rose, are you alright?" Liara asked, cupping her daughter's face and looking for any visible injuries.

"I'm alright, Mamma," Rose assured. "So is Lydia, Katya, and Inna."

"Good, because I'm pulling you out of school," Liara said firmly. "One week and you already get assaulted in a parking lot!"

"Mother, please," Rose pleaded. "I'm alright. Jaris is going to rehab now and all of the students seem to like me."

"Rose-"

"Liara," Claire sighed. "Rose is alright. She can stay in school. This was only one time."

"Claire-"

"Please, Mamma," Rose asked. Liara crossed her arms, but knew that she was in the minority here. She let out a lengthy sigh.

"Fine," Liara said. "But I'm keeping an agent here."

"Great!" Rose smiled. "Thanks, Mamma." They were standing out in the parking lot and police were taking statements. Lydia was watching them all with a grin, obviously daydreaming of her future days in law enforcement. She wandered over to where Rose and her family were. Nija and Ezic were standing there as well, having tagged along with Liara and Claire. Lydia decided that she was going to show both families their new relationship. She grabbed Rose's shoulders and kissed her fiercely. Liara and Nija gasped while Claire and Ezic began to laugh. Rose was initially surprised but then leaned into the kiss.

"Well, Liara," Claire grinned. "They're all grown up."

"Not on my watch," Liara and Nija said in unison. Lydia grinned into Rose's mouth, and before the red asari could stop her, slipped her tongue in and pulled Rose as close as she could.

"Alright, alright," Claire groaned. "God, you've made your point."

"Watch out Liara," Lydia sighed. "She's mine now." Liara glowered at her, and before Rose could interject, Lydia was kissing her again.

* * *

Six Months Later

* * *

Inna stood under the massive fish tank at the aquarium in the city. Fish of all colors, shapes, and sizes drifted and darted around in their glass world. Colorful underwater plant life swayed in the deep water, giving homes and hiding places to the shy animals. The tank was larger than a twelve story building, and just as wide. A small glass tunnel traveled through it, visitors being able to see new fish at every angle. It also had one of the most expensive admission prices on Thessia. Inna never would have dreamed that she could get to visit this place. Today was her birthday, and Claire had insisted on taking her out to do something nice.

It was just Inna, Liara, and Claire today, with the others all at school. When Rose had told her that her mom and dad had wanted to take Inna out for her birthday, Inna had been a little apprehensive. She had not celebrated her birthday in decades and had regretted telling Claire the date.

Though, once the day had begun and Inna had been traveling all over the city with Claire and Liara, she had found herself having more fun than she ever had. They ate lunch in this fancy restaurant and seen a vid. They went to the famous Athame Art Museum and now they were here at the Armali Aquarium. Today was a day that Inna would never forget as long as she lived.

"What do you think?" Liara asked, an arm around Inna's shoulders. Claire stood on the other side of Inna, holding the girl's hand. Inna stood at least two heads shorter than them both.

"I think this is the best day of my life," Inna whispered. Liara and Claire looked at each other and a silent confirmation was shared.

"How would you like to make it ever better?" Claire asked.

"What… do you mean?" Inna asked.

"Inna, over the past few months we have gotten to know you very well," Liara started. "You're a wonderful girl, and believe it or not, we've come to love you."

"You spend almost every weekend with us," Claire continued, "and Rose and Benezia both love you as well."

"You've experience so much loss at such a young age," Liara proceeded. "We want to alleviate that loss and fill your life with all the love and acceptance that we can offer."

"W-what are you saying?" Inna asked.

"Inna Sharp?" Claire asked with a smile. "How would you like to become Inna Shepard?" Inna stopped breathing.

"W-what?"

"We want to adopt you," Liara murmured. Inna's eyes welled with tears.

"Granted, you will share my name," Claire sighed with a grin," instead of Liara's. We want you to carry on the Shepard name." Inna took gasping breaths.

"What do you say, Love?" Liara asked.

"Yes!" Inna sobbed. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times YES!" Liara and Claire hugged the sobbing girl and kissed her. Inna was smiling through her waterfall of joy and kissed her new parents repeatedly.

* * *

BE IT KNOWN THAT ON THIS DAY,

INNA SHARP SHALL HENCE BE KNOWN AS INNA SHEPARD.

DOCTOR LIARA T'SONI AND COMMANDER (RET.) CLAIRE LEIGH SHEPARD SHALL ACCEPT THE ROLES AS HER LEGAL GUARDIANS AND WILL CARE FOR HER AS THEY WOULD THEIR OWN CHILDREN.

SIGNED,

JUDGE FEY DASIJ

SIGNITURES,

DOCTOR LIARA T'SONI CMNDR (RET.) CLAIRE LEIGH SHEPARD 

* * *

A/N: So that concludes Rose's child years. The next installment in this series will be posted as another story so, keep a look out! It will be called _Contagion_, and will center on Claire, the mysterious slaughters of the outlaying colonies, and the secret behind Claire's strange illness. Meanwhile, Lydia will be trying to show Rose just how much she loves her, much to the dismay of Liara. I will be starting the second part ASAP. Please review the first one for me!

Also, Special thanks to my amazing Beta who always finds time to help me. Thanks, Goldenpath. You're a huge help! And thank you readers! This first part had its ups and downs, but at least it's something I can learn from. Your continued support of The Red Asari has made life so much better!

Please, please, please leave a review! And if you guys are feeling it, why not favorite this or myself? It sure helps! TTTHHHAAANNNKKKK YOOOOUUUUU!


End file.
